Kingdom Hearts 3 The Seven Guardians of Light and The 13 Darkness
by speedster101
Summary: Full Summary in the story
1. Sora's Return

**Kingdom Hearts 3 The Guardians of Light and the 13 Darkness**

 **Mike: "Speedster you got a minute?"**

 **Me: Yeah what can I do for you today Mike?**

 **Mike: "Me and Stryker found um some new people who seem a bit anxious to meet you I don't who they are but Buffy, Stryker, and surprisingly Freddy seems to and they just can't stop asking questions about them"**

 **Me: "Guess I better go see what this is all about so tell the newcomers to hold on"**

 **Mike: "Will do"**

 **Me: "In the meantime you guys enjoy this brand new story"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that's going to be in the story except a few Ocs.**

 **Summary: Master Xehanort has returned and he got his eyes set on the Keyblade graveyard so he can restart the Keyblade War but little he knows that he's not alone in this The Guardians of Light are too and they would do everything in their power to stop him from starting another Keyblade war, Join Sora and his friends as they travel to different worlds to find and recruit Seven Guardians of Light so they can put a stop to Xehanort and his plans once and for all.**

 **Destiny Islands**

Years had passed since Sora's and Riku's Mark of Mastery and the two friends along with Kairi and Lea had taken a liking to each other despite their past with one another they became great friends.

"Not bad Kairi you keep this up and you just might get whole lot better" Riku said to his friend.

"Thank you Master Riku" Kairi thanked.

"Just Riku to friends Kairi" Riku said before having a faraway look on his face.

"He still hasn't returned yet has he?" Kairi asked.

"No he hasn't I wonder what's keeping him." Riku said.

*sigh* "Sora please hurry back" Kairi said to herself.

Just then the two friends spotted the Highwind flying towards the Island at an increasingly slow pace before successfully landing on the beach.

"I'm back guys!" Sora announced.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed then rushed to embrace her friend.

"Hey Kairi how you been" Sora asked.

"I've been great Sora" Kairi answered.

At that time Riku chose to approach the two.

"How's it going Riku?" Sora asked his friend turned Keyblade Master.

"Just fine Sora thanks for asking" Riku thanked.

"So where have you been all this time?" Riku continued.

"I was paying a quick visit to Traverse Town" Sora answered.

"Sora you're back and just in time too" King Mickey said while approaching the three keybarers.

"Greetings you're majest- I mean Mickey what do we owe the visit?" Sora asked.

"Yen Sid sent me something's come up and he asked for your presence and Kairi's and Riku's as well". Mickey answered.

"We'll head right over Mickey thanks for letting us know" Riku said.

Mickey nodded then headed off to Yen Sid's tower knowing that they'll meet Mickey there the keybarers parted and boarded the Highwind and flew off to The Mysterious Tower.

 **Mysterious Tower**

The Highwind landed just south of the entrance to tower with Sora, Riku, and Kairi exiting the ship and making their way to Yen Sid's Tower.

 **Time Skip**

Upon entering Yen Sid's tower Sora was immediately bowled over by Donald & Goofy although this took him by surprise he decided to embrace his friends.

"Donald! Goofy! It's so great to see you guys again" Sora said after embracing his friends.

"It's great to see you too Sora" Goofy said.

The three friends remained in that position a few more minutes until Mickey made an appearance.

"Good you're all here come on Yen Sid and Lea are already inside" he said.

Everyone nodded then followed Mickey to see Yen Sid.

 **I walk into the studio with Mike and spotted the new people that he mentioned and I immediately recognized them so I approached them before they got carried away.**

 **Me: "Alright knock it off you three you can ask them more questions later"**

 **The three nodded and headed off taking Mike with them.**

 **Me:"Sorry about them if I knew they were going to react that way towards you I would have requested John to have us meet you somewhere else"**

 **Frank: "its okay we're use to it I mean it's not the first time we got questioned by fans"**

 **Me: "Heh Buffy I can understand since she slay things like Zombies and stuff Stryker and Freddy however I never did took them for the Zombie slaying type for they never did encounter one, anyway what are you guys doing here I thought you be resting up or something"**

 **Chuck: "We were planning on it but decided against it"**

 **Nick: "Besides there's nothing else for us to do"**

 **Me: "I understand stay as long as you like just try to keep you're other sides a secret to some unless you want to frighten everyone (minus Oz) or worse get killed by Buffy or Hellboy"**

 **Frank: "We'll keep that in mind"**

 **I nodded then said.**

 **Me: "Come on you three can stay with Oz I'm sure he won't mind sense you're like him"**

 **The zombie & psychopath killer veterans nodded back.**

 **Me: "As for you dear readers feel free to review"**


	2. New Threat New Adventure

**A New Threat**

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 to Kingdom Hearts Guardians Of Light and The Thirteen Darkness so enjoy ps I would also like to point out three things 1 Terra never became Xehanort's vessel cause Ventus was able to save him before he could (like how it was during the beta of Birth By Sleep) and currently residing in Radiant Garden 2 Xion is not forgotten yes she joined with Sora at the end of days but I didn't make people forget about her if you want to know why I chose to do this then check out the Kingdom Hearts crossover with Inside out with Xion, Joy and Sadness, 3 this story is taking place after the events of Dream Drop Distance so again enjoy.**

 **Author's Note 2: Here's the worlds and the Keyblades that party members/Sora will receive when the worlds are completed.**

 **World: Rise Of The Guardians Keyblade: Sand Flurry Party Members: John Flynn (OC) Jack Frost**

 **World: Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series (and based off my story Xander Fenix)Keyblade: Soul of the Slayer Party Members: Buffy Summers, Oz, Willow Rosenburg, and Xander Harris**

 **World: Fallout 3 Keyblade: Wasteland Soul Party Members: Richard Lionheart(My Fallout 3 character)**

 **World: Toy Story Keyblade: Playtime Party Members: Woody and Buzz Lightyear**

 **World: Who Framed Roger Rabbit Keyblade: Hollywood Magic Party Members: Roger Rabbit and Eddie Valiant**

 **World: Guardians Of The Galaxy(based off of my story Peter Thorson) Keyblade: Ravage Party Members: Peter Thorson, and Gamora, or Rocket Raccoon and Groot**

 **World: Jak 3 Keyblade: Eco Freak Party Members: Jak Mar and Daxter**

 **World: Elder Scrolls Skyrim Keyblade: Dragon Slayer Party Member: Marcus The Dragonborn(My Skyrim character)**

 **World: Hercules Keyblade: Hero's Crest Party Member: Hercules**

 **World: Tangled Keyblade: Dream Weaver Party Members: Rapunzel Flynn Rider/Eugene Frizherbert**

 **World: Monster High Keyblade: Sugar Skull Party Members: Frankie stein, Andy Beast, Jinafire, Clawd Wolf, maybe Operetta or Abby dominble**

 **World: Brave Keyblades: Change of Fate and Ursa Bond Party Member: Merida Dunbroch**

 **World: Wreck It Ralph Keyblade: Mixed Pixels Party Members: Wreck It Ralph, Fix It Felix Jr. Vanelope Von Schewz And Sgt Calhoun**

 **World: Sonic The Hedgehog Keyblade: Speed Demon Party Members: Sonic The Hedgehog Chip/Light Gaia and Tails**

 **World: Tomorrowland movie Keyblade: Future Pride Party Members: Frank Walker, Casey and Athena**

 **World: Lilo and Stitch Keyblade: Ohana Party Members: Experiment 626/Stitch and Lilo**

 **World: Saints Row (based off of The Beastly Son) Keyblade: Chief Of Staff Party Members: Boss/Alexander, Shaudi, Kinzie**

 **World: Princess The Frog Keyblade: The Big Easy Party Members: Prince Naveen, and Tiana**

 **World: Indiana Jones Raiders Of The Lost Ark Keyblade: Master Archeologist Party Member: Henry Jones Jr./Indiana Jones**

 **World: Harry Potter Years 1-7 (based on another of my stories)Keyblade: Key of Prophesy Party Member: Harry James Potter**

 **World: Frozen Keyblade: Warm Hugs Party Members: Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and possibly Elsa**

 **World: Maybe Star Wars Rebels or the movies Keyblade: The Balance of The Force Party Members: Kanan Jarrus, Erza Briger, Sabine, Zeb, and Hera (for Rebels) Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbecca (for the movie)**

 **World: Jurassic World Keyblade: Primal Instinct Party Member: Owen Grady**

 **World: Song Of The South Keyblade: Zip-a-dee-doo-dah Party Member: Brer Rabbit**

 **World: Pocahontas Keyblade: Colors Of The Wind Party Members: Pocahontas and John Smith**

 **World: Alan Wake Keyblade: Light In The Darkness Party Members: Alan Wake, and Barry**

 **World: Oliver Company Keyblade Pack Leader Party Members: Oliver Dodger**

 **World: Disney's Robin Hood Keyblade: Archer's Mark Party Members: Robin Hood and Little John**

 **World: Disney's Descendants Keyblade: Heart's Allegiance Party Members: Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Prince Ben, and Lonnie**

 **World: Transformers 1-4 Keyblade: Elite Guard Party Members: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Sam Warwicky**

 **World: Atlantis The Lost Empire Keyblade: Heart of Atlantis Party Members, Milo Thatch and Kida**

 **World: Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors Legends Keyblade: Lana's Wish Party Members: Link(including his incarnations minus Dark Link), Lana, Princess Zelda(including her incarnations), Impa, Sheik, Tetra, Mida, Darunia, Linkle,(don't ask) The King of Hyrule AKA King of The Red Lions, and Toon Link**

 **World: Gravity Falls(For the fans of The Show) Keyblades: Mystery Gear and decipher Party Members: Dipper and Mabel Pines and Wendy Corduroy**

 **World: Kim Possible (Fan Favorite) Keyblade: Mad Dog Party Members: Kim Possible and Ron Stopple**

 **World: Hunger Games Keyblade: Survival Skills Party Member: Katniss Evergreen**

 **World: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Keyblade: Hungry Appetite Party Member: Flint Lockwood,**

 **World: Despicable Me Keyblades:Villainous Hero and Minion Bomber Party Members: Gru and Lucy**

 **World: Finding Nemo Keyblades: Fast Swimmer and Lucky Fin Party Members: Marlin, Dory, Nemo**

 **World: How to Train your Dragon Keyblade: Dragon Furry Party Members: Hiccup Haddock III, Astrid,**

 **World: Kung Fu Panda Keyblade: Kung Fu Might Party Members: Po, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Shifu**

 **World: Penguins Of Madagascar movie Keyblade: Noble Bird Party Members: Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowaski,**

 **World: Man Of Steel Keyblade: Strength of Kryton Party Member: Kal-eel/Clark Kent/Superman**

 **World: Amazing Spider Man Keyblade: Web Warrior Party Member: Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

 **World: Avengers Keyblade: Heroic Justice Party Members: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Thor, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Bruce Banner/The Hulk, Vision**

 **World: Dark Knight Keyblade: Nocturnal Vigilance Party Member: Bruce Wayne/Batman**

 **World: Disney's Inside Out Keyblades: Mind Games and Rainbow Gear Party Members: Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Riley**

 **World: The Incredibles Keyblade: Glory Days Party Members: Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr, Frozone/Lucius Best, Elastagirl/Helen Parr, Dash Parr, Violet Parr**

 **World: Lego Dimensions Keyblade: Dimensional Riff Party Members: Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Marty Mcfly, Emmet, Twelfth Doctor, Unikitty, X-po, Kai, Zane, Chell, Peter Venkman, Doc Brown, Laval The Lion, and Gamer Kid**

 **World: Ice Age: Keyblade: Tip of the Iceberg and Party Members: Manny, Sid, Diego,Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches**

 **World: Mortal Kombat Keyblade: Earthrealm Defender Party Member: Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Raiden, Kurtis Stryker, Kenshi and Sub-Zero**

 **World: Cars Keyblades: Steel Wheels and Mother Road Party Members: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Holly, and Finn Mcmissile**

 **World: Meet The Robinsons Keyblade: Time Traveler Party Members: Wilbur and Lewis**

 **World: Lion King Keyblade: Circle of Life Party Members: Simba, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte**

 **World: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Keyblade: Turtle Power Party Members: Leonardo,Raphael, Donatello,Michelangelo, and Master Splinter**

 **World: Ben 10 Keyblade: Plumbers Helpers Party Members: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Grandpa Max, and Ben 10,0000(Ultimate Alien)**

 **World: Speed Racer movie Keyblade: Turbo Power Party Members: Speed Racer and Racer X**

 **World: Kid Icarus Keyblade: Angel's Light Party Member: Pit**

 **World: Pirates of the Caribbean Keyblade: Follow the Wind Party Member: Jack Sparrow**

 **World: Infamous Keyblade: Savior of New Marias Party Members: Cole Macgrath Zeke**

 **World: Zorro Keyblade: En Garde Party Member: Zorro**

 **World Shrek Keyblades: True Love Kiss and Ugly Ever After Party Members: Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, and Puss In Boots**

 **World: Red Dead Redemption Keyblade: Quickshot Party Member John Marston**

 **World: Dead Rising Keyblade: Zombie Slayer Party Members: Frank West, and Chuck Greene**

 **World: Newsies** **Party Member: Jack Kelly**

 **World: The Haunted Mansion Party Member: Jim Evers**

 **World: Oz The Great and Powerful: Party Members: Oscar Diggs/Oz, Glinda,**

 **World: Phineas Ferb Keyblade:? Party Members: Phineas, Ferb,Perry/Agent P**

 **World: The Prince Of Egypt Keyblade: Pharaoh's Shepherd Party Member:Moses**

 **World: The Wolf Among Us Party Members: Bigby Wolf, Snow White,**

 **World: Uncharted Party Member: Nathan Drake**

 **World: Big Hero 6 Keyblade:? Party Members: Baymax and Hiro**

 **World: Epic Mickey Party Member: Oswald**

 **World: Spy Kids Keyblade: Spy Kid Party Members: Juni and Carmen Cortez**

 **World: Silent Hill Party Member: Alex Shepard**

 **World: The Prince Of Persia The Sands of Time movie Keyblade: Turn Back Time Party Members: Dastan and Tamina**

 **World: Darkwing Duck Keyblade? Party Member: Darkwing Duck**

 **World: Tom Jerry The Movie Party Members: Tom, Jerry, Robyn**

 **World MacGuffin's Curse (Since it's so popular I figured what the hell) Keyblade:? Party Member: Lucas Macguffin**

 **World: Undertale (same as Macguffin's Curse) (True Pacifist route) Keyblade: Memory Party Members: Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Mettaton/Mettaton EX**

 **World: Zootopia Keyblade: Predator and Prey Party Members: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps**

 **World: The Jungle Book Keyblade:? Party Members: Baloo, Mowgli, Bagheera**

 **World: 101 Dalmatians Keyblade:? Party Members:?**

 **World: The Sword In The Stone Keyblade:? Party Members: Arthur/Wart and Merlin**

 **World: Davy Crockett King Of The Wild Frontier Keyblade: Frontier Legend Party Member: Davy Crockett**

 **World: The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Keyblade:? Party Members: Ichabod Crane and Mr. Toad**

 **World: Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland Keyblade: Lady Luck Party Member: Alice**

 **World: Aladdin The King Of Thieves Keyblade: Three Wishes Party Member: Aladdin**

 **World: Peter Pan and the Return to Neverland Keyblade: Fairy Harp Party Member: Peter Pan**

 **World: Treasure Planet Keyblade: Planet Protector Party Member: Jim Hawkins**

 **World: The Emperor's New Groove Party Members: Kuzco and Pacha**

 **World: Scooby Doo Frankencreepy Party Members: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo**

 **World: The Muppets 2011 Movie or most wanted Party Members:?**

 **World: Bolt keyblade:? Party Members: Bolt Penny**

 **World: Army Of Darkness Party Member: Ash Willams**

 **World: Disney's Teacher's Pet movie Party Members: Spot/Scott Leadready II and Leonard**

 **World: Scott Pilgrim Vs The World movie Keyblade:? Party Members: Scott Pilgrim, Ramona, Knives**

 **World: Mulan II Keyblade: Hidden Dragon Party Member Mulan**

 **World: Monsters Inc Party Members: Mike and Sulley**

 **World: A Bug's Life Keyblade: For the Colony Party Member: Flik**

 **World: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame II Party Members: Esmerelda, Captain Phoebes, Quasimodo**

 **World: Bill Ted Excellent Adventure/Bogus Journey Party Members: Bill Ted**

 **World: The Luck Of The Irish Party Member: Kyle Johnson**

 **World: Fallout 4 Party Members Nate The Sole Survivor, Piper, Paladin Danse, and Nick Valentine**

 **World: Percy Jackson and The Olympians The Lightning Thief Movie Party Members: Percy Jackson, Anabeth Chase, and Grover**

 **World: Sinbad Legend of The Seven Seas Party Member: Sinbad keyblade: Razor Bow**

 **World: All Dogs go to Heaven A Christmas Carol Party Members: Itchy and Charliei**

 **World: Minecraft Story Mode: Party Members: Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Olivia and Ivor**

 **World: Sing Party Members: Johnny, Ash, Meena,**

 **World: Moana Party Members Maui and Moana**

 **World: Crash Bandicoot Party member Crash Banidicoot**

 **World: Ever After High(just to please the fans of the cartoon) Party Members: Raven Queen, Apple White, Ashlyn Ella, Daring Charming, Crystal Winter, Madeline Hatter, Rosabella Beauty, Cerise Hood, Darling Charming, Ca Cupid and Briar Beauty**

 **World: Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein/The Wolfman (I know those of you who grew up with this Alvin and the Chipmunks would feel nostalgic about this) Party Members: Alvin, Simon ,Theodore, and the chipettes**

 **World: The Road to El Dorado Party Members: Miguel, Tulio, and Chel Keyblade: Fool's Gold**

 **World: The Black Cauldron Party Members: Taran, Princess** **Eilonwy, and Gurgi**

 **World: Jumaji Welcome to the Jungle Party Members: Dr. Smolder Bravestone/Spencer, Ruby Roundhouse/Martha, Mouse Finbar/Fridge, Professor Sheldon Shelly Oberon/Bethany , and Seaplane McDonough/Alex**

 **World: Coco Party Member: Miguel**

 **World: Goosebumps 2015 movie Party Members: R.L Stine, Zach Cooper, Hannah, and Champ**

 **World: Night at the Museum Party Member: Larry Daley**

 **World: The Great Mouse Detective Party Member: Basil of Baker Street**

 **World: Dinosaur Party Members Aladar, Zini, Yar, Suri, and Pilo**

 **World: Dumbo Party Members: Dumbo and Timothy J. Mouse**

 **World: Ratatouille Party Members: Remy and Afredo Linguini**

 **World: Asura's Wrath Party Member: Asura**

 **World: Monkeybone Party Member: Stu Miley**

 **That's all the world** **s for now if you got anymore? Feel Free to share them also as you can see I listed some worlds with Keyblades that's because I couldn't think of any Keyblade names for the other worlds so if you got any feel free to share them**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that's going to be featured in the story except a few Ocs everything else belongs to their original owners.**

 **Mysterious Tower Yen Sid's quarters**

"You wanted to see us Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked the retired Keyblade master.

"Yes Sora I did" Yen Sid said.

"Well we're here now what's going on Yen Sid?" Riku asked.

"As you all know Master Xehanort has returned and he plans to restart the Keyblade War" Yen Sid answered.

The Keyblade trio nodded.

"Well it has come to my attention that the worlds might be at stake more then we know it" Yen Sid continued.

The trio along with the others gasped at that before Sora decided to speak up.

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

Yen Sid looked in Sora's direction then said.

"Sora I need you to journey to the worlds to find and recruit Seven Guardians of Light Lea and Kairi shall accompany you on this journey " He said.

"But Sir how will I know who's a guardian and who's not?" Sora asked.

"That's easy" Lea answered for Yen Sid before continuing.

"They got to have a strong heart and fight for the light isn't that right old man?" He continued.

"Yes you're quite right Lea however we already know where one of them are and I'm sending Riku and Mickey to get her along with Ansem The Wise once there here they will join you as soon as possible but right now you're needed at Radiant Garden for I believe Merlin has something for you Sora" Yen Sid said.

Sora nodded then headed for the Highwind with Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Lea in tow then few off to Radiant Garden.

 **Realm Of Darkness**

Aqua Ansem The Wise sat in the Realm Of Darkness in complete silence for they (mainly Aqua)had been stuck in here for thirteen years now with no way to return home and they were surprised that the darkness hadn't overtook them yet. Just then a corridor of light appeared before the two with Mickey and Riku coming out of it.

"Aqua! Ansem The Wise!" Mickey exclaimed before rushing over to his friend's side.

"Mickey? And Riku too What are you guys doing here?" Aqua asked.

"Saving you a course we been searching for you thirteen years now" Mickey answered.

"Wow thirteen years have I really been gone that long?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah you have but that's not important right now what's really important is getting you and Ansem The Wise out of here cause I hear that the Radiant Garden residents want their ruler back" Riku answered.

"Then we better get going for I been gone for too long now" Ansem The Wise said."

Riku nodded then entered the corridor of Light that would take them to Radiant Garden while Mickey used the star shard to take him and Aqua to see Yen Sid.

 **Radiant Garden**

The Highwind landed on the outskirts of Radiant Garden with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Lea exiting out of the s Ship and on to the ground then prepared to make their way to town to see Merlin.

 **Yen Sid's tower**

"Welcome back Master Aqua" Yen Sid said.

"It's Great to be back Master Yen Sid" Aqua announced.

"I'm no longer a master you know that Aqua" Yen Sid said to the Keyblade master.

"Oh right sorry" Aqua apologized.

"No worries Master Aqua if you prefer to call me by my previous title then feel free to do so" Yen Sid said.

"Thanks Master Yen Sid" Aqua thanked before continuing.

"So care to explain what happened while I was away?" She continued.

Yen Sid nodded then gave Aqua a rundown of everything that happened from the heartless, nobodies, dream eaters, and finally up to Master Xehnort's return.

"So that thing I fought while I was wandering the realm of Darkness that was a heartless?" Aqua questioned.

Yen Sid nodded his head then said.

"Yes Aqua and very rare one at that and Sora and his friends were the first ones that ever faced and succeeded" he said.

"What about Ven and Terra what's become of them?" Aqua asked.

"Ventus is still asleep in Castle Oblivion Terra on the other hand is residing in Radiant Garden with Donald's nephews and Uncle Scrooge at the moment we can see him by the time we meet with Sora and the others" Mickey said.

"He's right so you two better going and Aqua" Yen Sid said.

"Yes Master Yen Sid?" Aqua questioned.

"Now would be a good time to recover you're armor from the chamber of Repose before you depart to Radiant Garden to meet with the others.

Aqua nodded then went to grab her armor.

 **Author's Notes: And that's chapter 2 next chapter Radiant Garden visit 1 part 2 and remember if I don't see you Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night.**


	3. Radiant Garden Visit 1 part 2

**Radiant Garden visit one part 2**

 **I walk into Oz's room with Frank, Chuck, and Nick in tow**

 **Me: Hey Oz you got a minute?**

 **Oz: Yeah what do you need?**

 **Me: I was wondering if these three can share a room with you. I said while gesturing to Frank, Chuck, and Nick.**

 **Oz: Sure thing.**

 **Me: Thanks Oz and you don't have to worry about them trying to kill you or anything for their werewolves just like you.**

 **Oz: Really?**

 **Me: Yeah but don't let Buffy or the others know that.**

 **Oz: I won't.**

 **Me: Good to know anyway you readers enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything that's going to be featured in the story for they belong to their original owners except a few OCS for they belong to me.**

 **Radiant Garden Town Square**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, and Kairi arrived at Town Square hoping they would get to Merlin's house quicker that way. As they were walking they heard fighting going on in the direction where Merlin's house would be so they rushed to the source to see what was the commotion all about.

Upon reaching the source of the fighting the five friends saw three young adults the first person was a young Caucasian male about 18 years old with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a light brown long sleeved shirt, light blue pants, tennis shoes, and a necklace with a ring around his neck and welding a Keyblade its was Explorers Expedition. The second person was another young adult man with hazel eyes and hair about 7ft tall wearing a simple detective outfit with loafers, and had four metallic claws from his left knuckles with a Keyblade in his right hand it's name Fable's tale.

The third and final person was a boy 17 of age with partly cropped blond hair, sky blue eyes, muscular wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, trainers and stood at 6ft2inches and also had a Keyblade its name The soldier of fortune and all three of them were facing off against a group of Neoshadows and Dusks.

"Hey isn't that James" Goofy said while gesturing to the man in the Detective outfit.

"It sure is and looks like him and his friends can use some help so let's go and help them" Sora said.

Everyone nodded then summoned their Keyblades and such then went to assist James and the others with the Heartless and Nobodies. Once the heartless and nobodies were dealt with James approached the five then said.

"Thanks for taking care of the Heartless and Nobodies kid a few more hits than we would have been unconscious" he said to his old friend in his gruff voice.

"Your welcome James but who are these people with you?" Sora said while pointing at other young adults.

"Nate! Hank! Come and introduce yourselves to Sora and his friends over here" James called out to the others.

The two young adults shrugged then walked to where James and did what he told them to do.

"Nathan Drake Jr. Nate for short nice to meet you and I'm from Uncharted Lands" Nate said and introduced.

"Hank Rogers from Manhattan pleased to meet you" Hank introduced.

"Now for those you who don't know me name's James R. Wolf Howlett most people call me James and I come from The Town of Fables so it's a pleasure to meet you guys" James said to Lea and Kairi.

"Nice to meet ya Nate and Hank I'm Sora" Sora introduced.

"Donald Duck" Donald introduced 2nd"

"Goofy" Goofy introduced 3rd.

"Kairi it's great to meet you guys" Kairi introduced 4th.

"Name's Lea got it memorized?" Lea introduced last.

"Others will be joining us soon we just got to wait for them" Sora said.

As if on cue two corridors of light appeared before them and out of them came Riku, Ansem The Wise, Mickey, and A blue haired girl.

"Sorry for the wait fellas but we had to make a quick stop at Yen Sid's place for Aqua" Mickey said while gesturing to the blue haired girl.

"Hey I remember you you're that girl that rescued me from those creatures when I was little" Kairi said while pointing at Aqua.

"That's right my name is Aqua and those creatures I saved you from were called Unversed" Aqua said.

Everyone introduced themselves to Nate, James, and Hank as well then continued to Merlin's House.

 **Merlin's House**

Once everyone was inside Merlin's house they were immediately greeted by The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and Merlin himself.

"Welcome Back you guys" Yuffie greeted.

"Greetings I trust your journey here was a safe one" Merlin said and greeted.

"We had a minor run in with a group of heartless, and nobodies but other than that everything else was alright" Sora said.

"So what brings you guys here?" Cid asked.

So Sora explained about their quest to find Seven Guardians of light from different worlds in order to stop Xehanort before he restarts the Keyblade war. Once he was done explaining everything Sora looked to his friends and the restoration committee wondering who would speak up first and frankly it was James who did.

"So you're going to all types of worlds to find and recruit Keyblade wielders in order to stop this Master Xehanort before he can reenact the keyblade war?" He asked.

"That about sums it up so yeah" Sora said.

"Well it's lucky that you ran into us then cause all three us wield Keyblades so count us in but we might want to stop at John's world first cause I believe he wields a Keyblade as well" Nate said.

"Alright we head there after we're finish here and after a quick stop at Disney Castle" Mickey said.

Nate nodded.

"So Yen Sid said you had something for us would you kindly tell us what it is?" Sora asked while James growled at that saying this a course was noticed by Nate, and Hank, for they both knew that James hated that saying even John hated the saying they just hope Sora won't be using it a lot cause it puts both the Fable/detective/Keyblade wielder and The Guardian/Agent/Archeologist/Keyblade wielder in a craze.

"You think we should tell Sora and the others about how much James & John hated that saying?" Nate whispered to Hank.

"Not right now Nate" Hank whispered back to his friend who nodded his head in the process then they turned their attention back to Merlin.

"A course Sora but let me see your Keyblade first" Merlin said.

So Sora summoned his Keyblade then showed it to Merlin who got out his magic wand then muttered a few words then putted his wand away then said.

"Now I placed a spell on your Keyblade Sora apparently now it can change form whenever you want it too this will affect other Keyblades as well so whenever you use a different Keyblade it will be able to change form as well.

Sora nodded then said.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Not exactly here's Some new spells as well" Merlin answered.

Sora nodded again.

 **Time Skip**

After receiving everything from Merlin and the rest of the restoration committee half the keybarers started to make their way to the castle cause Ansem told them Evan had made a machine that would give Roxas, Namine & Xion a body while Mickey took Aqua to see Terra.

"Hey Sora can we talk to you and the others for few minutes?" Nathan called out to the keyblade wielder.

"Sure thing Nate" Sora said then gestured for his friends to follow him.

Knowing what this was about James decided to go ahead and meet them at the plaza of the castle.

"I'll meet you guys at the Castle plaza alright" he said to the others who nodded in the process then turned their attention back to Nate and Hank while James went ahead.

"So what did you guys wanted to talk to us about? Sora asked.

"About that saying you used back their before Merlin placed the spell on your Keyblade" Hank answered.

"You mean would you kindly?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah it's probably not best to use that saying when James around matter of fact don't use it at all especially when we get John cause it should I say brings bad memories of a world they once visited and causes them to go in a craze and trust us you don't want to see them that way including John" Nate said.

"What was the name of this world they visited?" Kairi asked.

"Rapture the world was called Rapture or as John and James call it the nightmare under the sea" Hank said.

"Why did they call it that?" Sora asked.

"Cause the city is underwater and is home to a bunch hybrid creatures called Splicer's and a bunch of others that you'll only find in your nightmares" Nate said.

"Then we better avoid that world then" Riku pointed out with the others agreeing with him.

"Glad we settled that now let's head for the Plaza I'm sure we kept James waiting long enough" Hank said before heading off with the others.

 **Studio**

 **I walked into the studio after dropping Frank, Chuck, and Nick off at Oz's room only to run into Tony and some others with him.**

 **Me: Hey Tony how you're feeling? Anymore hulks out?**

 **Tony: Fine Speedster and no not since the last one.**

 **Me: That's so who's these people with you new recruits for The Avengers?**

 **Tony: Not exactly they told me there from a place called Auradon and that they wanted in on what we're doing.**

 **Me: Did you just say Auradon?**

 **Tony: Yeah heard of it?**

 **Me: Will I'll be damn then that means that these must be the world class famous Descendants and yes Tony I heard of it so how's things working out for you?**

 **Mal: Good I guess our parents are behind Castle bars and Ben & I are enjoying our new lives.**

 **Evie:** **"** **Like Mal said everything's good course we're still getting use to everything** **"**

 **Jay:** **"** **Tourney is becoming a pain this season but me, Ben, & Carlos are doing our Best** **"**

 **Me:** **"** **Where is Carlos anyway I thought he'll be here with you guys** **"**

 **Carlos:** **"** **Sorry I got lost for the place is very big** **"**

 **Me:** **"** **Trust me I know anyway Tony tells me that you guys want in on the stuff we do is this true or are you just pulling my leg?** **"**

 **Jay:** **"** **It's the truth it's been 20 months since we first attended Auradon Prep and we haven't been on any adventures since we arrived.**

 **Me:** **"** **Well I'll see what I could do in the meantime make yourselves comfortable get to know the others but don't reveal anything they don't need to know like who you're parents are last thing we need is everyone to go loco about your parentage** **"**

 **Evie:** **"** **We'll try** **"**

 **Me:** **"** **Please do as for you dear readers feel free to review** **"**


	4. Nobodies become Somebodies

**Nobodies Become Somebodies**

 **Author's note: Here's chapter 4 to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and The 13 Darkness enjoy the story folks also I'm pleased to tell you that I updated The World list and the Keyblades so check it out on chapter 2 when you get the chance and kudos to Knarf2010 for the Keyblade names and Nicochan11 for suggesting Transformers.**

 **Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters.**

 **Castle Plaza**

Upon reaching the Castle plaza Sora and the others saw James, Ansem, Mickey, Aqua, and a tall brown haired teen with the same armor piece on his shoulder like Aqua waiting for them.

"Ready kid?" James questioned

"Yeah" Sora answered.

James nodded then headed into the castle with the others following pursuit.

 **Time Skip to Evan's lab**

Upon reaching Evan's lab the crew along with Ansem The Wise and the teen whom they found out that his name was Terra approached Evan who decided to speak up.

"Good you're here now come on in the machine is ready" he said.

The crew nodded then followed Evan into his lab where they saw the machine and Irenzo who walked up to Sora and Kairi then handed them a vial of sorts with a liquid in in it.

"Drink this for it will prevent any pain you'll feel after we separate the others from you" he said.

Both Sora & Kairi nodded then took the vials and drank them. After drinking the liquid that was contained in the vials Evan activated the machine.

And like Irenzo said both Sora and Kairi didn't feel any pain after separating Roxas, Namine, and Xion from them.

"Welcome to the land of the living you three" Nate said as he helped Roxas up with Riku, and Hank doing the same for Xion and Namine.

"Thanks" Roxas said before rushing to embrace his old friends and girlfriend which they accepted with open arms.

After the reunion Sora & Kairi introduced the others minus Riku and Lea to Roxas, Xion, and Namine then told them about their quest to find Seven Guardians of light from different worlds. Once they were done explaining everything the three nobodies nodded then thanked Evan, Irenzo, and Ansem The Wise for the bodies then left Evan's lab with Sora and the others.

 **Time Skip**

After giving the nobodies they're bodies the crew said goodbye to The Restoration Committee and Ansem The Wise then boarded The Gummi Ship which was a gift from Cid flew off to Disney Castle.

Disney Castle Hangar

"Mickey the Gummi Ship can only hold up to Five people how are we going fit more in it?" Sora asked.

"Great question Sora that's why I had Chip & Dale build this" Mickey answered while gesturing to a Gummi ship of epic proportions as it came down.

"Whoa what's it called?" Sora asked in awe at the new Gummi Ship.

"It's called the Titan meaning that it's big enough to hold about a dozen of people especially Keyblade wielders like us and the others" Mickey explained.

"Wow" was all Sora could say as he continued to examine Titan.

Time Skip

After settling down at Disney Castle for a few weeks our heroes boarded the Titan and were amazed at the size of the ship's interior for it looked like it could even hold The Hulk if needed.

"Alright guys take a seat and buckle up cause we're about head for our first world and get John" Sora said to everyone present on board the Titan and odd enough no one bothered to argue with him they just did what they were told and allowed him to drive.

 **Author's Note: That's it for chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed next chapter Australian Outback so till next chapter Goodbye Good Evening Good Afternoon and good night.**


	5. The Australian Outback

**The Australian Outback**

 **Author's Note: G'day Blokes and Shellia's welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians Of Light and The Thirteen Darkness in this chapter the crew heads for The Australian Outback so they can find John but before we get to that mates I need some help (mainly from the Monster High Fans) what movie do you want me to based the Monster High World off of? Share your thoughts in the reviews or use the poll on my profile page but make it fast because I want to have the world ready before Halloween comes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything this story will feature except a few Ocs.**

 **The Titan**

On board the Titan the crew was going around with their own business Nate and Hank chatting with the others while James was telling Sora about life as a Detective.

Just then the ship's alarm went off alerting the crew that they were near a world with an area surrounded by cliffs on the top but a town of sorts on the bottom.

"We're approaching our first world so everyone buckle up and prepare to disembark" Sora said to his friends.

"What's the world called Sora?" Kairi as she buckled up.

"Australian Outback" Sora answered.

"That's John's World let's head there and find him" Nate pointed out.

Sora nodded then flew off to the world with the others so they can prepare to disembark.

 **The Outback**

Once the crew disembarked from the Titan they took some time to admire their surroundings once they were done Hank turned to the keyblade wielders and his friends then said.

"Alright listen up The Outback is a big big BIG place so you can easily get lost here so it's probably best that we remain together at all cause plus I don't want you to get yourselves kidnapped by anybody got it?" He said.

Everyone nodded.

"Great now let's see if we can find John" Hank said.

Everyone nodded again then prepared to search for John. For they searched everywhere they even asked the Locals if they seen him but no luck.

"We asked everyone around the entire area but no one has heard from him not even his neighbors know anything" Nate said.

"Then we gotta dig deeper who else knows John besides us?" Sora questioned.

"Well there are his cousins Sniper, The Crocodile Dundee, Melbourne O'Riley, and Lagoona Blue" James answered.

"Okay who else?" Sora counter asked.

"His parents Sam & Quorra Flynn, along with his stepparents Indiana Jones, Marion Jones, his Godfather James Bond also The Guardians, his uncles, his ancestors, and that's about it" Hank finished.

"Then we'll ask one them especially Sam and Quorra" Sora said.

Just then a bunch of Dream Eaters appeared before them.

"Dream Eaters!" Sora & Riku exclaimed before summoning their keyblades.

"So these are the Dream Eaters Yen Sid mentioned tell me just what exactly are Dream Eaters" Aqua said.

"We'll explain later Aqua right now let's just focus on defeating them" Sora said.

"Good Idea and all except there's one problem about it" Nate said.

"What?" Riku demanded.

"There's too many of them and by the time we get finished with all of them we'll be too tired to continue on" Nate responded.

"Then I think it's time you mates got some help" a voice said.

And before anyone could ask who it was a shower of arrows appeared out of nowhere and pierced some of the dream eaters instantly destroying half of them. Once the first half was destroyed a man with 5'0 clock shadow about 9ft tall, a build like James Vega from ME3, and wearing Australian attire dropped down in front of them with grace and had a bow in his hand along with a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"John!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, James, Nate, and Hank exclaimed happily.

"Fight now talk later mates" John said before putting away his bow and arrows and summoning his keyblade which is called Ancestor's Wraith then went to face off against the Dream Eaters with the others joining in. Once the Dream Eaters were dealt with the crew unsummoned their keyblades then turned to face John and said.

"Thanks for the assist John" Nate thanked.

"No problem mate it's the least I can do" John said before continuing.

"But what brings you Blokes and Sheila's to the Outback?" He asked.

Sora told John about their quest Yen Sid is sending them on where they have to find and recruit Seven Guardians of Light from different worlds in order to stop a Keyblade war that Master Xehanort plans restart, he also told him how him and the others looked around the entire outback to find him.

"Well you found me now so you don't have to worry about searching the entire Outback for me as for your quest you count me in but we gotta let the Guardians and North know about it otherwise they might worry about me" John said.

"You think we can probably introduce Sora and the others to the guardians while we're at it bub?" James asked.

"I don't see why not but we better hurry Nightmares could start flooding into this area soon and I don't mean the ones your subconscious makes actual nightmares" John said.

"Nightmares? You mean those things that Pitch Black has? Nate asked.

"Yeah" John replied.

"But I thought you and the guardians alongside you're newest guardian Jack Frost and the kid Jamie defeated him" James pointed out.

"The Guardians and I thought that to but unfortunately he came back but they don't know that as much as I do and he's making things tougher for the both of us now that he has Dream Eaters as you guys call them and Nightmares at his disposal" John explained.

"That sounds bad" Roxas said.

"It is trust me anyway I'll explain everything else later right now let's head to the North Pole and meet with North and maybe you can tell me more about this Master Xehanort and these dream eaters" John said.

"Sure thing John" Sora agreed.

John nodded then got out one of North's snow globe portals and tossed it on the nearest plateau causing it shatter and revealed a blue portal then gestured for the crew to follow him; they nodded then followed John into the portal that would take them to North's Workshop.

 **Burgess**

While John were making their way to North's Workshop Jack Frost the Guardian of fun also known to some as the winter spirit was having some fun with Jamie and his friends after causing a snow day for them.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah" Jamie answered.

"Well enjoy it while you can because it's just going to get better as time goes on" Jack said.

 **North's Workshop**

"Welcome to the North Pole and North's Workshop everyone" John announced as he and the crew exited the portal.

"Wow this place is amazing" Sora said as he awed at North's Workshop.

"If you think it's amazing now just wait till you meet North he's the owner of the place hence why it's called North's Workshop" John said.

"What can you tell us about The Guardians like who are they and what do they do?" Xion asked.

So John explain who the guardians are what their roles are to Xion and the others with some help from his friends once they were done explaining everything James heard footsteps approaching them.

"That sounds like North you mates ready to meet him?"John asked.

"Yeah we're ready" Sora answered.

John nodded then waited with the others and just as John predicted it was indeed North and he was looking Jolly as ever.

"G'day North how are things?" John greeted.

"Hello John things are going fine thanks for asking" North thanked.

"Wow I can't believe that I'm seeing another version of Santa" Sora said as he awed at North.

North looked in Sora's direction then said.

"Just call me North you must be Sora my cousin from Halloween Town has told me about" he said.

"Then I'm probably not on your nice list am I? Sora asked.

"Actually you are on the nice list because of your heroics in defeating Xemnas as well as your selfless personality!" North answered.

"Really that's a relief" Sora said.

Everybody else minus John, James, and Nate introduced their selves to North once they did John decided to speak up.

"Listen North we didn't come all this way to your workshop just to see who's naughty or who's nice we came here to tell you that we got a major problem on our hands" he said.

"Very well John what seems to be the problem?" North asked.

"It's Pitch he's back and he's not alone" was John's simple reply.

"Pitch? Are you sure?" North asked.

"I've never been anymore then sure in my entire life North you know that" John said.

"Right I'll go and contact the other guardians right away then" North said before heading off to contact the other guardians.

"While North is summoning the others I suggest you start explaining the Dream Eaters and Master Xehanort to us Sora cause some of us don't know who or what they are" Nate said.

So Sora started to explain his and Riku's Mark Of Mastery Exam to everyone from meeting Neku all the way to the Dream Eaters and Master Xehanort etc.

"Crikey this Master Xehanort sounds like a real pain and the Dreams Eaters sounds way worse then Pitch I mean eating good dreams and leaving nothing but nightmares no wonder why there at his disposal "John said.

"Not all Dream Eaters are bad John there are some good ones too cause they helped both me and Riku throughout our entire Mark Of Mastery" Sora explained.

"Well that's a relief" John said.

A few minutes later North returned then said.

"The other guardians should be arriving soon in the meantime feel free to look around and get to know the place some" he said.

"Thanks North and I think we well do that" Sora said before turning his attention to John then asked.

"Think you can show us around The Workshop why we wait for the guardians to arrive?" He asked.

"Sure thing mate just follow me and I'll tell you a bit more about the Guardians while we're at it that is if it's okay with you North" John said while turning his attention to North.

"A course I'm okay with it John now go on I'll stay here and wait till the others arrive" He said.

John nodded then led the crew on a tour around North's Workshop.

 **Burgess**

Back in Burgess Jack looked up in the sky and saw the Aurora Borealis North uses to summon the guardians then took off for North's Workshop especially since Jamie went inside for dinner.

 **North's workshop**

"An last on our tour is the globe room this is where myself, North, and the other guardians come to keep track of any kids who believes still course I haven't been keeping count on who believes and who doesn't believe anymore cause I'm only a part time guardian since I got other responsibilities to worry about but I'll help them out whenever I can" John said.

"What happens if they stop believing?" Aqua asked.

"I'm glad you asked Aqua you see those lights on the globe?" John asked while pointing at the cluster of lights on the globe.

Aqua looked at the lights and nodded.

"Each and every one of those lights represents the kids who still believe in the Guardians be him/her naughty or nice, however if the person grows up and becomes a adult him/her won't believe in the guardians anymore, same goes for kids who hadn't age up yet if they stop believing The Guardians will just lose all their powers and become forgotten" John explained sadly.

"That sounds awful!" Kairi exclaimed shocked.

"It is shelia it really is but I wouldn't worry about it too much no matter what happens the guardians will always have third wheel believers" John said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"You guys, my friends, and Jamie "John said then checked his watch then said.

"Let's head back to North I'm sure the others probably had arrived by now" he said.

The crew nodded then followed John back to where North will be.

When they got there they saw North waiting for them alongside a white haired teen with frost blue eyes, a shepherd's staff, wearing a light blue hoodie, grey sweatpants, and was completely barefooted.

"So did you enjoy the tour John gave you?" North asked the crew.

"Yeah we did you're workshop is real impressive I mean I never seen anything else like it!" Sora said excited.

"I'm glad you and you're friends like it Sora anyway the rest of the guardians are here now so we're ready to tell them what you told me" North said.

"Yeah I can see that" John said before turning his attention to the white haired teen then asked.

"How's Jamie Jack is he doing okay?" He asked.

"He's doing fine" Jack answered.

"Good to know anyway let's get this over with cause I'm sure we kept the guardians waiting long enough" John said.

Everyone nodded then went to meet the other guardians. As soon as they went to meet with the others John was immediately pulled in a hug by Tooth, then greeted by Bunnymund, and finally nuzzled by Baby Tooth.

"Good to see you again too Baby Tooth" John said as he gave Baby Tooth a little tickle causing him to squeal in delight.

"Alright now I'm sure you're wondering why North summoned you all here today well I got some bad news for you guys Pitch is back and he got creatures called Dream Eaters working alongside his nightmares and they well do anything I mean anything to make every kid live in fear even have us turn on each other" John explained. While the others nodded.

"But as long we don't let our fears overcome us we can succeed in defeating Pitch together especially now that we got Sora, the keyblade wielders, and my friends helping out we can destroy him once and for all course I'm not telling everyone to attack him head on that well be foolish and completely unnecessary for we don't need a repeat about what happened with Sandy or Jack when he first became a guardian, for that's last thing we need. So what do you say are you in? Or out?" John said.

"We're in with you all the way mate no matter what" Bunnymund said.

"Fan tastic now before we get to that let's think of a plan first" John said.

The guardians nodded then began to think of a plan.

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter Boss Pitch Black (yeah short world) plus I don't won't to spend too much time with one world there are others to explore anyway till next chapter see you soon. Ps credit to Nico for the lines between North and Sora.**


	6. Boss Pitch Black

**Boss Pitch Black**

 **Author's Note: Alright here's chapter 6 to Kingdom Hearts III The seven Guardians Of Light and the thirteen Darkness where The crew takes on Pitch Black with help from Jack and John so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Check the previous chapters for it.**

 **North's Workshop**

"We just got a lock on Pitch he's in Australia near the outback" Bunnymund said.

"Then we better hurry there who knows what chaos he could cause while he's there!" John exclaimed with a hint of worry in his voice.

Everyone nodded then made way for The Outback.

 **The Outback**

Our heroes soon arrived at the Outback with no problems whatsoever and saw Dream Eaters running amuck along with a new type of dream eater with them that looked like a dream eater version of nightmares so the crew decided to call it terror.

"There's the Dream Eaters but where's Pitch?" Riku asked.

"Over there!" Jack pointed in the distance causing the crew to turn towards where Jack was pointing then said.

"We gotta get to him but first let's deal with these dream Eaters" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblades with his friends doing the same then went to face off the Dream Eaters with Jack.

Once they were dealt with the crew made their way to Pitch's location with keyblades ready.

"Jack how great to see you again" Pitch said coolly.

"Drop the act Pitch I'm taking you down " Jack said as he prepared his staff.

Pitch just laughed darkly then said.

"And how do you intend to that boy with that little staff of yours?" Pitch asked.

"No with a little help from friends!" Jack said and in a flash of light a Keyblade appeared in his hand it's name Sand Flurry.

"Alright Jack!" Sora exclaimed.

Pitch turned to Sora then said.

"So you must be the famous keyblade wielder that Xehanort told me about" he said.

"If Xehanort told you that then you know not to mess with me!" Sora countered.

"On the contrary I will take great pleasure in ending your existence for killing my brother Oogie Boogie in Halloween Town!" Pitch exclaimed.

"Actually, that was Donald" Sora replied.

"What?! You and Jack were the ones who help defeat him!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah Donald but you were the one who squashed Oogie's brain bug" Goofy joined in.

"Oh yeah now I remember" Donald said.

"Even still boy, you still played a great role in my brother's demise and for that, you will suffer greatly!" Pitch said as he summoned his nightmare's and Dream eaters.

 **Rowdy Rumble KH2**

The boss fight started off with Sora and Jack unleashing their limit Time For Some Fun which had both Sora and Jack shooting a barrage of ice spells at Pitch and dream eaters from their keyblades each landing a direct hit on their targets and finished it with Jack unleashing a huge wave of Ice and Snow at Pitch instantly freezing and defeating him.

 **Rowdy Rumble ends**

"I won't be defeated by children" Pitch said before getting himself stabbed in the chest by Jack's Keyblade"

"We're not children we're keyblade masters" Jack said.

"And when you see you're brother Oogie tell him I said hi" Sora said as Pitch fades away into darkness.

Once Pitch had faded into darkness the guardians along with North and baby Tooth came and said.

"We saw the whole thing great job on defeating Pitch" North congratulated.

"Thank you North for we couldn't have done it without Jack's help" Sora said and thanked.

Just then the keyhole revealed itself in the from out of North's sled then Sora, Jack, John, along with the rest of the keyblade wielders sealed it shut. Once it was sealed Sora told Jack what he had to do now that he has a keyblade.

"I understand North you think you and the others can take care of Jamie while me and John are gone?" He asked.

"A course now you two run along now" North answered.

Everyone nodded then headed for the Titan but before they did Baby Tooth flew over to John's side then chirped at him.

"You want to come along with us baby tooth?" John asked.

Baby Tooth nodded.

"Well okay come on then" John said before continuing his way to the Titan with Baby Tooth on his shoulder with the guardians waving goodbye.

 **The Titan**

"Nice ship" John said.

"Is that you complimenting it? Or your precursor side? Hank joked.

John turned to his friend and said.

"Me but if it was my precursor side then I would've been a lot like Jak" John replied before his codec went off.

"Looks like you got a call" Jack pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed go right ahead I'll catch up later the others nodded then continued to explore the ship while John headed for a hidden area then got on his codec while Baby Tooth went inside John's front pocket to avoid getting crush.

 **Codec**

 _ **"This is John what do you got?"**_ John asked as his face appeared on the right side of the screen.

 ** _"John it's Xander"_** Xander answered as his face appeared on the left side of the screen.

 ** _"Xander? Crikey it's been a while mate how have you and the others been since our last visit to Sunnydale?"_** John asked his and Jame's old friend.

 _ **"Fine but I didn't contact you for small talk we got a situation over here on the Hellmouth which is by far worser what we encountered thus far"**_ Xander said.

 ** _"What kind of situation mate?"_** John asked.

 _ **" A big situation it's graduation day and we got pitch black things with yellow eyes and white things with no eyes roaming about we don't know what they are but we do know one thing they sure can take a punch"**_ Xander answered.

 _ **"Where are you now?"**_ John questioned.

 _"_ _ **In the Library with Giles, Oz, Willow, and Cordelia Buffy on the oth**_ _ **er hand is out**_ **_patrolling"_** Xander answered.

 ** _"Okay stay where you are for now cause me, Hank, James, along with some others are on our way right now" John said._**

 _ **"Alright I'll contact Buffy and let her know and please hurry"**_ Xander said before signing off with John doing the same.

 **Codec ends**

 **Author's Note: That's it for the Rise of The Guardians world guys also sorry for making the Boss Battle with Pitch very very very very short but it's like I said previous chapter I didn't want to spend to much time on one world when there's more to explore especially with Halloween almost among us and speaking of Halloween since no one else but 1 person voted on the poll or posted a review on what movie do you want me to base the Monster High world off of I decided to go my own way and base it off of Escape from Skull Shores due to Andy Beast being one of the party members however since I have Clawd as party member as well I'm going to have him go with the ghouls as they make there way to The Great Barrier Reef plus so he could be with his ghoul anyway next Chapter will be Sunnydale so till next chapter goodbye, good evening, and goodnight.**


	7. Sunnydale

**Sunnydale**

 **Author's** **Note: Here's chapter 7 to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of light and The 13 Darkness now before we start off this chapter you all should know that this world will be based off my story Xander Fenix so prepare for spoilers also the world is taking place during Graduation part 2 so enjoy.**

 **Author's Note 2: I just wanted to tell you guys that the world list has been updated with new keyblades and worlds so be sure to check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: check the past chapters for it.**

 **The Titan**

"James, Hank, come here for a second I would like to talk to you two for a second" John said to the two.

The two nodded then followed John as they left bridge of the Titan.

"So what did you wanted to talk to us about bub?" James's asked with Hank agreeing with him.

"I just got a codec call from Xander for it seems like the heartless and nobodies had decided to head for the Hellmouth doing the Graduation" John said.

"Then we better hurry there cause Xander and the others don't know a damn thing about Heartless or Nobodies" Hank said.

"I agree Xander had already contacted Buffy and told her to meet us by the time we land in Sunnydale" John said.

"How is Xander and the others anyway? You think their still suffering side effects from the Halloween fiasco during our stay there last time?" James questioned.

"Based on what he told me over codec their doing fine however I'm not sure if they are suffering anymore side effects or not guess we'll find out when we arrive which should be right about now" John answered.

True to his words the ship's alarm went off and alerted the keyblade wielders that they were approaching a new world which was a small suburban town.

"Heads up guys we're approaching our next world" Riku said as he was piloting the ship.

"And what's this world called?" Lea asked.

"Sunnydale Lea" John said as him, Hank, and James returned to the bridge

"You been here before John?" Nate asked.

"Aye I had along with Hank, and James we were going to have you and Matt come as well lad but you two had things too do with your parents" John said while switching to his Nordic accent and before continuing.

"Anyway I'll explain everything else to you as soon as we land in Sunnydale alright mates?"he continued while switching back to his Australian accent.

The crew nodded then flew off to the world so they could disembark.

 **Sunnydale Alleyways**

The Titan landed in the alleyways of Sunnydale then the crew exited out of the Titan then made their way to the opening where someone was waiting for them.

"John!" A familiar voice said before pulling John into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Buff long time no see" John said after embracing Buffy.

"How you been since the last couple of years?" James asked.

"I've been well thanks for asking James" Buffy said.

"Ahem" Nate said while trying to catch his friend's attention.

"Oh right Buffy allow me to introduce you to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Xion, Donald, Goofy, Nathan Drake Jr or Nate for short, Jack Frost, Mickey, and Baby Tooth and they're here to take care of the heartless and Nobodies. Guys meet Buffy Summers Sunnydale's local Vampire and demon slayer plus another of my friends" John said and introduced

"So let me get this straight you fight both demons and vampires?" Sora asked.

Buffy winks then said.

"You bet I do it's kind of similar how you fight heartless" she said.

"Let's just hope that you don't get bitten by a vampire, Sora" Jack joked.

"Very funny Jack" Sora said.

"Anyway come on Xander and the others are waiting for us in the Library I'll explain everything else as we make our way there" Buffy said.

"Okay then Sora and me well explain the heartless & Nobodies to you since you don't anything about them" John said.

"Sounds like a plan now let's go" Buffy agreed.

Everyone nodded then followed Buffy to the library.

 **Sunnydale High**

"Welcome to Sunnydale High or as Xand calls it the true mouth of Hell now the Library is a couple of blocks pass the cafeteria so get going oh and if we run in Snyder along the way leave him to me" Buffy said as she lead the crew to the Library.

"That troll is still fucking principle?" Hank asked with a groan.

"Yes unfortunately" Buffy answered.

"Why can't the guy just retire or better yet why don't something bad happen to him for once?" Hank questioned.

"Who knows besides we might get lucky and something we'll happen to him anyway here's the library let's head on in" Buffy said as they entered the library.

 **Sunnydale High Library**

Upon entering the Library the crew saw the Scoobies along with Giles sitting around and was making something.

"John! You got my codec call good for a moment there I thought you wasn't going to make it" Xander said as he approached the Aussie and boy it has indeed been a while since John's, Hank's, and James last visit to Sunnydale cause Xander was starting to be more and more like Marcus Fenix his voice had deepened, a patch of facial hair had formed on his chin, his personality had changed to match Marcus Fenix's as well as his choice of clothes, course he still retained Marcus height when he's either in the armor or out of it.

"A course I got it plus it looks like you and the others had undergone some more changes" John said.

"You can say that" Xander said before noticing the other keyblade wielders.

"Looks like you weren't kidding when you said some others will be joining you, James, and Hank hope you won't mind introducing them to us" he continued.

"Not at all Xan" John said then turned to the others and said.

"Guys meets Xander Harris , Daniel Osbourne/Oz, Willow Rosenberg, and Rupert Giles. They're the group that helps Buffy in protecting Sunnydale. Scoobies meet the keyblade wielders Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Terra, Aqua,Nate, Jack Frost, Baby Tooth, & Mickey" he said.

"So you guys help Buffy protect Sunnydale? That's so cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not only that but I'm also Buffy's mentor and her surrogate father" Giles said.

"And I just happen to be a werewolf" Oz joined in.

"Really? Then you must be one of the most powerful members of Buffy's team" Riku said.

"You can say that Buffy said.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way let's get back to the topic at hand but first what's with the explosives bub?" James asked noticing a bunch of dynamite set up but not on.

Xander looked to where James was looking then said.

"You guys Remember the mayor?" He asked.

"You mean Mr. I'm always chipper guy? What about him?" Hank asked.

"Well Wills managed to do some research on our a dear old mayor and the stuff we found out about him was very interesting" Xander answered.

"And what did you find out about him" John questioned.

Willow walked up to them with her computer in her hand then opened it up on a page about Mayor Wilkins III then said.

"Turns out that Mr. Wilkins was never human to begin with he's actually a demon like the one we seen when we first met Oz, and get this he plans to reveal his true form in public today during Graduation, and not only that he also has a army of dark creatures, and white things at his disposal so we had Xander contact you by codec to see if you and you're friends can help us with them while we deal with the mayor" she said.

"Sounds like you guys already got things planned out and I admire that as for the creatures well you did the right thing cause we know a lot about these creatures and how to defeat them plus me and Sora already told Buffy what they are now it's time we told you" John said before giving a rundown on the Heartless and Nobodies with him telling one half and Sora doing the other half once they were done explaining the Scoobies minus Buffy and Oz(cause he probably heard them while they making there way to library with Buffy).

"Jesus these Heartless and Nobodies sounds worse than Vampires" Xander said.

"You don't know half of it anyways let's focus on dealing with the mayor first especially now that you mates already have a plan for him" John said.

Everyone nodded then huddled up to here the plan for the mayor.

 **Author's note: Next chapter boss The Mayor so till next chapter goodbye, good evening, good afternoon and good night.**


	8. Boss The Mayor

**Boss The Mayor**

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Read the first two chapters.**

 **Sunnydale High Library**

"Alright let's review the plan" Xander said.

Everyone nodded and went over the plan again.

"When the mayor reveals his true form everyone well throw off they're graduation robes when I give the signal" he said.

"Right then me and the others will deal with any heartless or Nobodies that gets in the way" James said.

"And lastly Sora and Buffy will lead the Mayor to the library where John and Giles will activate the bomb that well hopefully blow him out of town" Hank finished.

"Right now let's get down to business Shall we?" Xander questioned.

Everyone nodded and got ready for the fight that's about to come.

 **Sunnydale High Gym**

The Scoobies and Buffy took their respective seats after entering the gym with the rest of the students who were dressed in their Graduation robes including The Scoobies and Buffy then waited for the troll known as Snyder who took the stage then did what they always do at these type of graduations, once he was done with all that it was time for the closing remarks which was going to be done by the mayor but instead doing them he ascended into his demon form to the public like Willow predicted and to be honest John was both disgusted and afraid of this he hated Snakes a lot no matter what however he kept his fear hidden and waited for Xander to give the signal.

"NOW!" Xander shouted just as soon as The mayor ate Snyder whole, and as just as he planned every student though off their robes and revealed a weapon suitable to take on the mayor.

"It's over Mayor time for you to be slayed!" Buffy said as she landed on the stage.

"And how are you going to that slayer?" The Mayor taunted.

"With some help from us! Sora exclaimed as him along with the Scoobies, Oz, and the other keyblade wielders minus John who was in Library readying the bomb joined Buffy at her side.

"I'm the most powerful demon in this world kid what do I possibly have to fear?" The mayor questioned as he turned to face Sora.

"Well, let's see there's a few keyblade wielders including me, a mouse king with a keyblade and his two trusty helpers, a manifestation of winter, not to mention a vampire slayer and her friends. And guess what? You've just about pissed off every single one of us!" Sora exclaimed.

" I have an army that greatly outnumbers you and your friends!" The Mayor said.

"Oh yeah? Well, we have weapons that can destroy that army" Sora shot back.

"Those stupid Keyblades? They'll barely do a thing to me in this form" The Mayor said.

"You're missing the point. There is absolutely no version of this that ends with you coming out on top. Sure, you might have caught us off guard but that's not going to stop us. Because even if we can't save this world, then we'll do our very best to avenge it!" Sora said as he and the others summoned their keyblades.

"You see Mayor no matter what you say or do I'll always have my friends to help me out no matter what!" Buffy said and in a flash a keyblade appeared in her hand where her favorite stake would be and it's name was Soul of The Slayer.

"Way the go half pint" James said.

Buffy admired her new weapon for a few minutes before facing the others and said.

"Come on guys let's end this once and for all!" She said while the others nodded and got ready to face The Mayor.

 **Vector To The Heavens 358/2 days**

The fight started off with Buffy and Sora unleashing their limit titled a little help from my friends which started off with Buffy and Sora giving the mayor a little beat them ups with their keyblades then Xander and Willow jumped in and though a barrage of spells from Willow, punches, Kicks, and gunfire from Xander, the limit then ended with James doing a fury of swipes with his Adamantuim claws, Oz going into his lycan form courtesy for James teaching him how to control his transformations then mimicked James's same movements.

 **Vector to The Heavens 385/2 Days ends**

"ENOUGH! Time to kill you for good Slayer!" The Mayor shouted.

"You're going to have to catch me first" Buffy quipped then took off for the Library with Sora following beside her and the Mayor chasing both of them leaving the others to deal with the heartless and nobodies.

 **Sunnydale High Library**

Upon reaching the Library Sora told John to activate the bomb cause The Mayor was right behind them, John nodded then activated the bomb then grabbed Sora and jumped out the window while Buffy did a backflip out of it. The mayor runs into the library chasing Sora and Buffy only to find explosives. He sees a note attached to one of them. He read the note and it said.

" _Consider yourself impeached, you sorry excuse from a mayor!_ " It said.

The Mayor groaned then said.

"I really hate that slayer!" He said before he died in the explosion.

 **Outside Sunnydale High**

After the explosion the keyhole revealed itself from Willow's computer and the keyblade wielders along with Buffy then sealed it shut. Once it was sealed John told Buffy what she had to do now that she has a keyblade.

"Go with them Buffy I'll tell you're mother plus I'm sure the other slayers can handle things while you're away" Giles said.

"Hold on a second Buffy's not going anywhere without us so hope you don't mind that we tag along as well" Xander said while gesturing Willow and Oz.

"Not at all Xand there's plenty of room on our vessel" Nate said.

"Alright I'll come with you guys" Buffy said.

"Fan tastic let's get going then" John said then headed for the Titan with the others following close along with Buffy, Xander, Willow and Oz.

 **The Titan**

"Welcome aboard The Titan our vessel of transportation sure it may have looked small on the outside, but here on the inside it's way bigger" John said to the new recruits as he approached the bridge with Nate at the wheel then told him to take us to our next world, Nate nodded then flew off to the next world.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Monster High so see then.**


	9. Monster High Part 1

Monster High Part 1

Author's Note: Greeting Ghouls and Monsters of every age today we start off the next chapter/world to Kingdom Hearts The Seven Guardians of Light and 13 Darkness now this world will be based off the Monster High Film Escape from Skull Shores so enjoy my dear readers.

Disclaimer: read the previous chapters.

The Titan

"So how long have you guys known John, Hank, And James?" Nate asked the Scoobies and Buffy as he continued to pilot The Titan.

"Like you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy we known them for a long time now James also helped Oz with his werewolf form now he can control his transformations at will" Xander explained.

"Sorry to interrupt the convo mates but we're approaching our next world a place called Monster High which is also home to my half cousin Lagoona Blue as you all know" John said.

"It's also home to my cousins Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen" Oz pointed out.

"Exactly now prepare to disembark " John said.

Everyone nodded then got ready to disembark.

Monster High outskirts

The Titan landed on the outskirts of Monster High and the crew exited out of it with their appearances changed. Sora, Donald, Goofy, were back in their Halloween Town outfits, Kairi, Buffy, were Vampires, Oz, James, Riku were werewolves, Willow, Namine and Aqua were Witches, Terra, was a Minotaur, Mickey,was a zombie, Jack was the Grim Reaper, Hank was a scarecrow, Nate was a mummy, Xander and John was dressed like Frankenstein, finally Baby Tooth was Frankenstein's bride while everyone else was just in random costumes.

"I can't believe that we're in a world with monsters" Kairi said.

"Looks like me, Donald, and Goofy are in our Halloween Town costumes" Sora said noticing his, Donald's and Goofy's costumes.

"You really look nice, Sora" Kairi complemented.

Sora blushed then said.

"Thanks, Kairi. And you look beautiful as a vampire." Sora complemented back causing Kairi to blush. Buffy saw this and smirked then walked up to them then said.

"Ahem" she said causing the two to look at her curiously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Buffy asked.

Sora and Kairi blushed embarrassingly and was about to answer her until John reminded them why they're here.

"GUYS! Focus you can talk about your feelings for each other later" he said.

"Right sorry let's get down to business now where's Monster High at?" Sora asked.

"I can help you with that" a voice that was somewhat familiar to Oz and John so the crew turned around and saw a girl with green skin, black hair, stitches all over her body and dressed in a shirt and pants.

"Frankie?" Oz and John said in a unison.

"Oh my ghoul! Oz, John it's been so long" Frankie said as she rushed to hug Oz and John.

"You three know each other? Roxas asked.

"A course we know each other mate what's the point of having cousins here if you don't know their friends?" John countered.

"Good point" Roxas answered.

"So what are you guys doing here? How have you been? And who are the others?" Frankie asked.

"One question at a time Frankie we can't answer all of them at once" John said with a laugh.

"Oh my bad" Frankie said.

"It's alright not the first time you got excited upon seeing us anyway Frankie let me introduce you too… Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Baby Tooth, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris, Jack Frost, Hank Rogers, James R. Wolf Howlett or James for short, and Nathan Drake Jr. Or Nate for short guys meet Frankie Stein" John said and Introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Frankie said.

"Hey Frankie I just realized something" Sora said while John just playfully rolled his eyes.

"What's that?" Frankie questioned.

"You're name is similar to Frankenstein" he answered.

"I get that a lot after all I am his monster" Frankie said.

"As for your last two questions Frankie we've been well, and we're only here for two things the first one is me and Oz plan to introduce the others to Lagoona, Clawd, Howleen, and Clawdeen to them" John continued.

"Well you're in luck today is Spring Break and Monster High is having their first annual Pre Spring Break Carnival and everybody going to be there along with Lagoona, Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen" Frankie said.

"Really? Wow can you take us there?" John asked.

"Of course I was just on my way there anyway" Frankie said.

"Alright lead on then Frankie" James said.

Frankie nodded then lead the heroes to the school grounds.

Monster High Pre Spring Break Carnival

Upon arriving at the Carnival John and Oz were suddenly hugged and hi fived by you guessed it their cousins.

"Welcome back cuz" Clawd said after he hi fived Oz.

"It great to see you again mate" Lagoona said.

"So what have you been up to in the pass few years? Clawdeen asked.

"I agree what have you been doing all this time?" Howleen added.

"We've been busy lately you know how we are" John said before continuing.

"Anyway what you guys going to do today I mean it is you're Spring Break after all" he continued.

"Well the ghouls and I are going with Lagoona and Gil to visit her family at the Great Scarier Reef but there's one problem Gil seems well reluctant to come along" Frankie said.

"Please don't tell me he's still going on about that Saltwater fish and freshwater fish can't be get together nonsense" John said to his half cousin.

"Sorry mate but that's the reason why he's so reluctant to go" Lagoona said.

"He really got to stop bringing that up I mean I met you're parents before Lagoona and asked how they felt about you're relationship with Gil and to be honest they're okay with it" John said.

"Really? That's fangtastic" Lagoona said excited.

"What about you Clawd? Are going with them or are you doing something else?" Oz asked his cousin.

"I'm actually going with them to be honest so I can spend some time with Draculara" Clawd answered.

"Then we might as well come to just in case if something happens" Xander said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Xand, Lagoona is it ok if me, Oz, and our friends go with you as well?" John asked.

"Of course mate I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again but first let's enjoy the rest of the Carnival" Lagoona answered.

So the crew along with John's and Oz's cousins spent their whole night having fun at the Carnival Frankie even forced Manny apologize to a statue of a human kid which was pretty funny when you think about it. However the fun soon ceased when the heartless and Nobodies decided to come and ruin it.

"Get somewhere safe we'll deal with these guys" Sora told the others as he and the others Keyblade wielders summoned their keyblades.

"But we want to help to!" Frankie said.

"Let them help Sora they can handle themselves" John said as he barely avoided a charge attack from a new type of heartless that he decided to call Doom hound.

"Speaking of help Frankie is Jinafire, Abby, or Operetta around? Cause I think we'll need there abilities as well yours for this" John continued as he slashed a couple of Dusk and Berserkers away with his keyblade.

"Yeah they're here" Frankie answered.

"Well hurry and get them cause the others and I can't hold them off forever!" Sora exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary keybarer we're already here" Jinafire said as she, Abby, and Operetta appeared and helped the others with the Heartless with Frankie doing the same thing.

Once the Heartless and Nobodies were dealt with John approached Jinafire, and the other ghouls and thanked them then asked how did Jinafire know about the keyblade? And she replied that her family had studied it when she was young. The conversation continued on until Lagoona told John and the others that it was time to leave for The Great Scarier Reef.

Author's Note: I'm going to stop there for now truth be told I was planning to do the whole movie in one chapter like the pass ones but I decided against it cause it takes to much time so I decided to make it a four parter so next chapter will be Monster High Part 2 see ya.


	10. Monster High Part 2

**Monster High Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Here's the second part to the Monster High world and the next chapter to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians Of Light and the 13 Darkness so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own just enjoy the story.**

 **Lagoona's POV**

"You're going to love the Great Scarier Reef mate and I bet my parents well love to meet you" Lagoona told Gill.

"I hope you're right Lagoona for your parents sound like nice people" Gil said for he had already gotten word from Lagoona's half cousin that her parents were okay with their relationship.

While the two were talking John walked up behind them along with Frankie who was beside him then whispered.

"Be honest did Lagoona's parents really say that they were okay with her relationship with Gil when you met them?" She asked.

"Of course they did it's Gil's parents we really have to worry about cause unlike Mr. & Mrs. Blue I don't think they'll take it very lightly" John answered.

"Can't argue there" Frankie replied.

With that said the ghouls, the keyblade wielders, along with Clawd and The Scoobies continued to enjoy their selves as they make their way to The Great Scarier Reef. However that was all but short lived when a Kraken came and wrecked the ship they were on and left them on a raft made entirely out of what was left of the ship.

"Well that was unexpected" Riku said.

"At this rate we're never going to reach The Great Scarier Reef on time" Lagoona complained.

"Don't give up now Lagoona I'm sure someone will come by and help us out of this situation" Frankie said.

"Speaking of which look over there" Jack said while pointing at something in the distance.

Everyone looked in the direction where Jack was pointing and spotted a small vessel floating above the ocean.

"A boat! We can ask the person driving the boat to take us to The Great Scarier Reef" Lagoona said excited. John on the other hand didn't share the same excitement as his half cousin and to fair neither did Oz and Clawd, no human(except John and Oz )would just waltz right into monster territory unseen by one unless it was Halloween which it's not but they decided to go along with it.

Once the boat was within reach of there's the ghouls along with everyone else was greeting by the sight of two individuals, the first one was a tall thin man with a bowler hat, cane, and wearing slacks and some type of jacket. The second one was tall almost hulking man with a brown paper bag over his head with two holes for eyes and wearing overalls.

"Need a ride?"the man with the cane asked.

"Why thank you" Cleo said as she was about climb on board the boat but was soon stopped by the man who then said.

"Her first" he said while pointing his cane at Frankie who then shrugged her shoulders then climbed onboard the boat with the others climbing after her.

Once everyone was onboard Namine approached the man and said.

"Uh thanks for getting us out of there Mr.…" she trailed off.

"Farnum young lady Baron Farnum and it was my pleasure but enough about me what are a bunch of monsters like yourself doing out here?" Farnum asked.

"We were on our way to The Great Scarier Reef but a Kraken came by and destroyed our ship so if it's not any trouble Mr. Farnum could you probably take us to it in you're boat?" Kairi asked.

"The Great Scarier Reef you say? I've been there before I know how to get to it so a course I'll take you there" Farnum said.

"Thank you but before we head off is it okay I have a word with the ghouls, my mates, and the others in private?" John asked with a hint of suspicion dripping from his voice

"A course we'll be in the other room if you need anything" Farnum said before heading for the next room taking Kipling with him.

Once the two were gone John did a little wizarding by putting silencing charm around him and the others so Farnum or Kipling won't eavesdrop on them then said.

"I don't trust him!" John said.

"Don't trust who John?" Sora asked.

"Farnum I don't trust him something about him feels off" John answered.

"I'm with John on this I got a feeling that trusting this guy will be the biggest mistake of our lives" Xander added.

"They got a point Sora I mean you saw how he wanted Frankie climb aboard the boat first instead of Cleo almost like she's someone important plus no one could just know how to get to the Great Scarier Reef unscathed without dealing with the Kraken first" Clawd said.

"Okay I see you're point but what do you suggest we do?Wait things out until he snaps?" Sora asked.

"For now we'll just play along and wait things out but when the time comes that's where we strike got it?" John questioned.

Everyone nodded.

John nodded back then dropped the silencing charm then went to tell Farnum that their ready to shove off.

 **Author's Note: That's part 2 to Monster High and chapter 10 to Kh3 the seven guardians of light and the 13 darkness next chapter will be Monster High part 3 and time skip where the crew are on Skull shores so till next time goodbye, good evening, good afternoon, & good night.**


	11. Monster High Part 3

Monster High Part 3

Author's Note: Here's chapter 11 and part 3 to Monster High enjoy.

Disclaimer: Just enjoy the story cause you already know what I own & don't own.

(3rd person POV)

"Welcome to Skull Shores" Farnum said.

"Skull Shores? You said you were taking us to The Great Scarier Reef! Not Skull Shores!" Lagoona exclaimed.

"We got plenty of time to make it to The Great Scarier Reef my dear so don't worry" Farnum said.

"No we don't we were supposed to be there hours ago" Lagoona continued.

"But if we leave right now you'll miss the party" Farnum said.

"A party?" Jack questioned.

Farnum smirked evilly for a minute then said.

"Yes the party the residents of Skull Shores have a party planned just for you and you're going to get the royal treatment" Farnum answered while pointing his cane at Frankie.

"Me!" A surprised Frankie exclaimed.

"Her?" A equally surprised Cleo questioned.

"Yes her now come on we mustn't keep the Local's waiting he said before him and Kipling headed off.

"See what I mean about him being off? He's obviously planing something why else would he take us here for some unplanned party or give Frankie a royal treatment?" John pointed out.

"I don't know John but for whatever it is we better figure it out soon" Sora replied.

"I bet we'll find some clues on his boat perhaps some of us should check there while the rest head for the party" Mickey said.

"Me, James, Lagoona, Gil, and Hank could search his boat the while the rest of you head for the party to see what it's all about" John said.

"Sounds fair you guys search the boat while we see what this party is all about" Sora replied.

"You're going to need these then that way we contact each other in case we get into trouble or anything" John said while handing everyone minus Xander, Nate, and Willow a codec.

"There codecs made them myself with a little help from my Godfather James Bond along with my uncle Solid Snake, so when you find something contact me Xander well show you how they work and give you mine, his, and the others frequencies as well" John explained.

"Gotcha John and good luck to you guys" Sora said before him and the others headed off to catch up to Farnum.

"Yeah you too mate" John shouted out before Sora and the others before they were out of shouting range then turned to the others and said.

"Let's go!" He said while the others nodded then followed John to Farnum's boat.

Author's Note: I know I know I'm speeding through the movie but it's absolutely necessary besides you can always watch the actual movie on Monster High's website anyway we're getting closer to the end of the Monster High world only two parts to go once it's through we'll head for the Toy Story world then the Fallout 3 world due to the release of Fallout 4 today once that's done we'll head for Haven City so in meantime goodbye good evening good afternoon and good night.


	12. Monster High Part 4

**Monster High part 4**

 **Author's Note: Here's part 4 and chapter 12 to both the Monster High World and the so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even have to say it.**

 **With Sora**

"Ah there you are but where are the others?" Farnum asked.

"um they wanted to explore the island a bit more before coming here" Sora answered.

"Well we can't wait for them forever cause the party well be starting soon so in the meantime relax some and chat with each other the locals will keep you company until the party starts" Farnum said.

Everyone nodded then went off to relax some at least until the party starts.

 **With John**

"Well there it is Farnum's boat now get aboard and see just what exactly is he planning" John said while the others nodded then went to board Farnum's boat to search for clues about Farnum.

 **Farnum's boat**

"Remember we're searching for any clues relating to Farnum to see what he's Plans to do with Frankie so start searching everywhere" he said the others nodded then began to search for clues.

"Hey guys I found something in here come take a look and quick!" James called out from a room. So Lagoona, Gil, John, and Hank headed to the room James was in to see what he found.

"What did you find mate?" John asked his friend.

"Take a look at this it's a book about The Beast of Skull Shores my guess is that whatever it is that Farnum is planning for Frankie it gotta do with Skull Shores and the Beast of the island" James said going into full Detective mode.

"Did you just say Beast of Skull Shores?" John questioned.

"Yeah sounds familiar to you or something bub?" James asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it yeah it kind of does cause I remember seeing a… " John trailed off a minute before snapping his fingers and saying.

"Search the rooms and see if you can find a film reel with the same name as the book and a video camera" John said.

The others looked at him confused wondering what John was going on about before John spoke in a commanding voice that similar to his ancestor Kurtis Stryker and Uncle Solid Snake combined.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? A one way trip to Boo York City? Quit standing around and start searching now!" He commanded.

With that said everyone scattered and started to search for a film reel and a video camera. A minute later Lagoona called out to them in one of the rooms.

"I found them there in this room" she called out. So in a flash John, Gil, Hank, and James headed for the room Lagoona and called out from.

"Great job Lagoona now let's just see what plan does The Baron has for Frankie involving The Beast Of Skull Shores" John said to his half cousin after taking the film reel from Lagoona and placing it in the video camera and starting to play it.

 **5 minutes later**

"THAT SON OF A B***? HE'S PLANNING TO USE FRANKIE AS BAIT FOR THE BEAST I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" John raged as purple static started to surge throughout his entire body.

His friends and Lagoona saw this and they knew what was going to come next even Gil knew cause Lagoona told him about her uh half cousin's rage issues, and not wanting to get in a crossfire with John's Dark Eco powers The three slowly backed away from him and remained at a safe distance. And watched John raged more until he was completely transformed.

"One of us got to contact the others to let them know what Farnum plans to do with Frankie" Hank said.

"What about John? How are we going to explain his transformation to them?" Lagoona asked.

"We won't have to cause most of them already know about his Light and Dark Eco forms" James answered.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got company!" Gil exclaimed why pointing at a bunch of Heartless and unversed surrounding them.

"Heartless!" Hank exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade.

"And unversed too" James added while mimicking Hank's exact movements.

"Let's take care of them together" Hank said while the others nodded then went to take care of the heartless and unversed with help from Lagoona, Gil, and John in his Dark Eco form. Once they were dealt with John returned to his normal form then got out his codec and contacted Sora and the others.

 **Codec**

"Nate come in its John" John said as his face appeared on the right side of the screen with Nate on the left side of it.

"Bout time you called pal so did you guys found out what Farnum plans to do with Frankie?" Nate asked.

"Oh we found out alright and we're gonna make sure it doesn't happen!" John answered with some of his Dark John personality dripping from his voice.

"Judging from the tone of you're voice I take it that what you found out isn't exactly a good thing" Nate said nervously.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" John shouted.

"Okay what did you find out?" Nate questioned.

"Farnum is planning to use Frankie as bait for the Beast of the island so he could capture him for himself"John answered now calmed down.

"What! We got to stop that guy before it's to late" Nate exclaimed.

"Way ahead ya Nate be sure to let the others minus Frankie know don't need to freak her out or anything" John said.

"Ok see you later" Nate said.

"See ya" John said.

 **Codec Ends**

After the codec call John turned to the others and said.

"Let's go meet the others and I'll explain some things along the cause I'm sure Lagoona and Gil got some questions about my Dark Eco form even if they already know about it" he said.

Everybody nodded then left Farnum's boat to meet with the others.

 **Back with Sora**

"He's what!" Sora exclaimed.

"He plans to use Frankie as bait for The Beast of the Island and based on the tone of John's voice when he contacted me he sounded really angry almost like he was in a rage" Nate said.

"Oh he was in a rage alright a Eco fueled one to be precise" Hank said as he, John, James, Lagoona, and Gil appeared before them.

"Eco? What's that?" Xion questioned.

"I'll explain later right now let's focus on the main thing, did Farnum told you by any chance when this party started or has already started?" John said.

"It's already started to be honest why?" Buffy asked.

"Cause I think that's the time when he uses Frankie as bait" John answered.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for we got to stop him before it's to late" Nate said.

"Agreed now let's get going" Sora said while the heroes of Light along with the ghouls Gil and Clawd nodded then went to rescue Frankie.

 **The Party**

Upon arriving at the party the heroes along with the monsters and ghouls saw Farnum, The Tikis which turned out to be the locals, and Frankie in some really high chair, but that's not what caught their attention, what really caught there attention was the giant hulking creature with purple fur and what looked like antlers on his head.

"We're too late The Beast is already here" Clawd said.

"But there's something odd about it for he doesn't seem to be attacking Frankie or anything in fact it seems to be calm around her like it reminds him of someone else" Draculara pointed out.

"Which means what exactly?" Lea questioned.

"It means that as long as The Beast is around Frankie it won't be much of a threat to us or anybody it comes in contact with. However it seems like the tikis and Farnum have other plans for it" John answered as he turn his attention to Farnum who was grinning like a madman, and the locals who had spears pointed at The Beast and started stab at him, this a course cause the beast to roar in pain and concern Frankie for some strange reason.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" She exclaimed.

"That's the idea young lady they want to hurt him!" Farnum called out to Frankie.

" Farnum!" John exclaimed as he and the other heroes appeared in front of the beast then summoned their keyblades.

"Guys!" Frankie exclaimed.

"We got these guys Frankie you two however gotta get as far away as possible" John said.

Frankie tried to protest but failed.

"No arguments Frankie you gotta go now otherwise you're father will kill us if something ever happened to you literally" Oz said.

"What about you?" Frankie asked.

"We'll catch up now get going" Sora told Frankie.

Frankie nodded then both her and The Beast retreated into the forest. Once Frankie and The Beast was out of reach the heroes turned their attention to the Tikis.

"Remember these guys are only attacking out of fear of The Beast so my best guess is to go easy on them and tell them who the real enemy is here" Jack said.

"Simple enough so let's see if we could get these tikis to come to their senses" Nate said while everyone nodded then went to deal with the tikis. Once they were dealt with the heroes turned their attention to the forest and then John said to them.

"Let's go and find Frankie and the beast the rest of you stay here and try to convince the locals that Farnum is the real enemy not us, not The Beast, Farnum got it? He said.

Everyone nodded then headed into the Forest while the other half stayed behind to convince the locals that Farnum is the real enemy.

 **Random part of the Forest**

Morning arises and Frankie found herself in a random location of the forest of sorts.

"Hey you're awake and right on time to" a voice said.

Frankie turned around and saw a tall handsome boy with light purple skin, antlers on head, and wearing clothes that was somewhat similar to what Farunum wore minus the bowler hat and was brown instead of red.

"How long was I out? Frankie asked.

"A couple days to be honest" the boy answered.

"Oh" Frankie said then remembered the beast.

"The Beast we gotta get out of here" she said.

"You won't have to worry about him for he won't be causing you or your friends any trouble" the boy said.

"Why?" Frankie questioned.

"Because The Beast is me" The boy answered with a sadden expression.

"You're The Beast of Skull Shores?" Frankie asked.

The boy nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Frankie asked again.

The boy was about to reply but some new voices that was familiar to Frankie didn't give him a chance to.

"Frankie! Bout time we found you" Clawdeen said.

Frankie turned to the source voices and saw her ghoulfriends along with everyone else.

"How did you find us?" Frankie asked but also glad that her friends made it in one piece.

"Nate helped us turns out that he seem to have excellent tracking skills anyway who's this with you?" Draculara said and asked.

"Andy Beast but most people call me Andy" the boy now known as Andy Beast suddenly answered.

"Pleasure to meet you Andy I'm Sora and these are our friends Frankie you already know" Sora said while gesturing to the others.

"The pleasure mine Sora" Andy said.

"So what are doing out here by yourself Andy?" John asked.

"Well it's complicated you see…" Andy began.

 **10 minutes later**

"That's about it" Andy finished.

"So let me get this straight whenever you get upset you enter a rage and become out of control causing you to change into The Beast?" Sora asked while trying to remember everything that Andy told them.

"That pretty much sums it up" Andy replied.

"Kind of reminds me of a certain green Avenger that I know" James said.

"It reminds me of will me when I lose control of my Dark Eco powers" John added before continuing.

"But that doesn't mean you have to live in solitary confinement on the island forever otherwise you might go insane which is never a good thing for humans and monsters alike" he continued.

"John's got a point Andy and take it from someone who got sent to a insane asylum for telling her mom about Vampires and such confining yourself from civilization is not a good thing to do" Buffy said.

"So what do you suggest I do? I mean there are no places in the world for people like me" Andy said.

"Now you know that's not true Andy there are places in the world for people like you" Frankie said.

"She's right there are places for you"Willow said.

"Where?" Andy questioned.

"Why Monster High a course you're welcome there no matter how different or how scary you are you'll always be welcome either way!" Frankie exclaimed and in flash of light Frankie was wielding the Sugar Skull keyblade.

"Way the go Frankie now that you got a keyblade you can travel with us, you're ghouls, are welcome to tag along also cause I know they been with you through the thick and thin" John said.

"What about Andy, Clawd, and Jinafire could they come along as well?" Frankie asked.

"A course they can come cause I know Andy is more calm around you even when he is The Beast" John answered.

"Okay we're in" Draculara said.

"Yeah it beats having Toreli and Gory making fun of us at every turn" Clawdeen added.

"Alright we'll join you guys" Frankie said.

"Excellent!" John exclaimed then said.

"But before we head off I suggest we deal with Farnum first no doubt he's on his way to Monster High after the tikis realized his true colors" he continued.

"But what about my parents mate?" Lagoona asked .

"I tell you what Lagoona once we dealt with Farnum and seal the world's keyhole we'll visit your parents" John answered his half cousin.

"Promise?" Lagoona questioned.

"I promise Lagoona and when I make a promise I never ever break it ever!" John exclaimed.

Lagoona smiled at her half cousin's words then hugged him and thanked him John nodded then turned his attention to the others and said.

"Let's get the others and head on back to Monster High everybody" he said while everyone nodded then left the forest with Andy following behind.

 **Author's Note: That's the fourth part to the Monster High world next chapter will be a time skip where the crew finally takes on Farnum seal the world's keyhole and pay a little visit to The Great Scarier Reef so till next time goodbye, good evening, good afternoon, and good night.**


	13. Boss Baron Farnum

**Boss Baron Farnum**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the final part to the Monster High World where The Crew take on Baron Farnum, seal the world's keyhole and visit The Great Scarier Reef enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even have to say it.**

 **Monster High**

"Welcome to Monster High Andy home to monsters alike and your soon to be school" Frankie welcomed.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if I mess things up?" Andy asked.

"Don't worry we'll help you out in anyway we can" Clawd answered while Andy nodded.

"Attention students this is Headmistress Bloodgood here to tell you that a lecture on tolerance will be given to you by a professional in the school's sanctum shortly so keep a ear out for that announcement" Bloodgood's voice said throughout the school's speakers.

"Oh no there's a woman trapped in there!" Andy exclaimed before jumping on to one of the speakers and trying to search though it this a course caused it break apart and fall to the floor taking Andy with it.

"Looks like it's going take awhile for you to get use to modern society" Frankie said as she and Xander helped Andy off the floor.

And boy it did take awhile for him to get use to it for he had to learn how to fit into it, how you live in it, how you work with it and so on. Once they got though with all that Bloodgood made a announcement telling everyone to report to the Sanctum for the lecture immediately!

 **Monster High's Sanctum**

"So how's modern society working out for you Andy?" John asked.

"Okay I guess but It's going to take me a bit longer till I get use to it" Andy answered.

"Trust me I was the same way when I discovered my Eco powers but I'm use to them now thanks to one is my ancestors" John said.

After that was said Bloodgood revealed herself then gave a little speech on why she called them in here today once she finished the professional on tolerance came and started telling everyone about tolerance, however things didn't exactly go as planned as Bloodgood thought. He started calling everybody oddities including the heroes which confused most of them.

"Enough! This has nothing to do with Tolerance so I suggest you leave now!" Headmistress Bloodgood said.

"Oh did I say tolerance? I met intolerance!" The man exclaimed then dropped the disguise and revealed… you guessed it Baron Farnum.

Bloodgood gasped then said.

"Baron Farnum!" She said.

"So you heard of me eh?" Farnum questioned.

"How could I not? You're a menace to both Monsters and Humans alike!" Bloodgood splat.

Farnum chuckled darkly then said.

"My dear lady I think the correct term is… COLLECTOR! Farnum exclaimed before firing some fireworks out of his cane at Bloodgood only for it to be blocked by Jack's keyblade and redirected back at Farnum.

"What?" Farnum questioned before getting struck by his own magic and sent crashing into the sanctum's wall barely destroying it in the process.

"You know for a villain you're not very bright I mean Fireworks really? What harm could they possibly do other than temporary blind you? Jack said as he and the others appeared beside him with keyblades and stuff drawn.

"Let's find out shall we" Farnum said.

 **Monster High theme remix**

The fight started out with Sora and Frankie unleashing their limit Monstrous Mayhem which had Sora throwing all types of electric based magics at Farnum with assistance from Frankie, then came Lagoona using water based attacks then tossing them at Farnum instantly electrocuting him, next came Clawd and Clawdeen doing a furry of claw swipes, then came Jinafire, Draculara, Abby, and Operetta using their abilities to keep him occupied, then Cleo used a type of curse on him, and finally came Andy losing control and turning into his beast form when the crew was on Skull Shores literally destroying the roof in the process then picked up Farnum then threw him through the hole in the roof he made by accident where Farnum flew through paste and herds of birds causing feathers to stick to him turning what he despises most a freak then in the hands of humans.

 **Monster High theme remix ends**

Farnum couldn't believe his luck for he had just been captured by humans!

"Get your hands off me! Curse you Keyblade Masters I won't forget this!" Farnum exclaimed before he was pushed in the back of the car by the humans who then drove off taking Baron Farnum with them.

"I hope Farnum like being in a cage" Frankie said as she and the others along with a normal Andy Beast appeared outside.

"He's just lucky that he's not dead" Sora said.

"Attention students" Headmistress Bloodgood said capturing everyone's attention.

"Due to the amount of damage the school's taken in the relay with Baron Farnum I'm going to have to shut down Monster High for repairs" she said while Andy just looked down in embarrassment.

"However in less depressing news everybody gets EXTENDED SPRING BREAK!" Bloodgood continued this caused a bunch students to howl and scream in glee and happiness. After Bloodgood's announcement as the keyhole revealed itself from the school's crest and keyblade wielders along with Frankie sealed it shut.

"I believe it's time to leave guys" Sora said.

"Right you are mate but before we head for the next world we're going to have a little pit stop" John said while Sora nodded cause he remember the promise John made to Lagoona.

"See you next time" Hoodue said.

"You're welcome back here anytime" Howleen added.

"Feel free to stop by whenever you can especially you John" Spectra also added while John blushed.

"Keep an eye on Cleo for me while you with them okay dude" Deuce said to Clawd who nodded in process.

After the goodbyes the heroes along with the newly added Frankie, Clawd, Clawdeen, Draculara, Andy Beast, Jinafire, Ghoulia Lagoona, and Cleo left the courtyard and headed for The Titan and The Great Scarier Reef so Lagoona could have Gil meet her parents.

 **Unknown location**

As the heroes were making their way to The Great Scarier Reef Master Xehanort and his fellow villains were making plans of their own.

"Those stupid brats managed to defeat Farnum, the Mayor of Sunnydale, and Pitch Black?! Who would've thought it?!" Syndrome said while facing the other villains.

"That's the power of their Keyblades. The strength of the heroes are not their own" Dr. Facilier said.

"Why don't we just turn them into Heartless? Or maybe just destroy them altogether?!That will make our plans much easier! Megatron suggested.

"And it looks like James R. Wolf Howlett and John Flynn are helping them out as well. But to be honest, they're all freaks by the looks of them!" Dr. Drakken replied.

"You're one to talk, Dr. Smurf!" The Joker said.

"Shut up, clown! Only Shego gets to insult me like that!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

"Silence! The Keyblade Master and his friends may have defeated the Original Organization XIII. But only time will tell if they can survive what we have planned for them. Still, they may prove useful to us" Master Xehanort said.

 **The Great Scarier Reef**

"As promised Lagoona welcome home, and Gil I hope your not nervous about meeting Lagoona's parents back there" John said as he noticed Gil nervously sitting in his seat.

"No not nervous at all" Gil quickly said.

John raised a eyebrow at Gil's quick reply then said.

"You sure? Cause judging by you're movements it looks like your nervous about seeing them" He said

"Yeah I'm sure" Gil answered.

John knew Gil was lying but decided not interrogate him about it anything further after all the worlds aren't going to save themselves.

"Well what are you waiting for then mate? Go on no one's stopping you" John said.

Gil nodded then got up from his seat then dived into the reef with Lagoona following suit.

 **15 minutes later**

Minutes later Lagoona returned to the surface but without Gil.

"I trust everything went well down there?" Frankie suddenly asked.

"Yeah mom and dad was happy to meet him and they were even nice enough to give him a lift back to Monster High" Lagoona said.

"That explains why he's not with you anyway come on Lagoona there's still other worlds out there in need" John said.

Lagoona nodded then got James to her back on board the Titan. Once she was on board Sora told Donald to take them to the next world who nodded in the process then flew The Titan to the next world.

 **Frankie: Will that's it everybody hope you enjoyed this visit to our world next time the ghouls and I along with the rest of us will be heading for our next world with Sora and them so see you next chapter and have a fangtastic day.**

 **Me: Thanks Frankie anyway you heard the ghoul so see you next time in the next world which would be Andy's Room based off of Toy Story 2 so in the meantime goodbye, good evening, good afternoon, and goodnight.**


	14. Andy's Room part 1

**Andy's Room**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 14 of Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and the thirteen Darkness where the crew arrives at the Next world so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **The Titan**

"We're approaching the next world and judging by the size of it it's quite small but that's not going to stop us from saving it so get ready to be beamed down to it" Nate said while the others nodded then got ready to beamed down to the world.

 **Andy's Room**

"Guys why is everything so big?" Frankie asked as she and the others took in there surroundings and their change in appearance.

"I don't think everything's big I think that we shrunk!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Kind of reminds me when me, Donald, and Goofy first arrived at Wonderland" Sora pointed out.

"But reversed" Donald added while Sora and Goofy nodded.

"Alright let's see what this world has to offer for us but be careful around here no telling what could possibly happen to us while we're toy size" James said while the Heroes nodded.

Just then the heroes heard someone shrieking coming from their west so the heroes rushed to the source of the shriek, upon arriving at the source the heroes saw a group of toys? Surrounded by a bunch of heartless and a new type of heartless that looked like puppet of sort that reminded John of a certain something his ancestor Kurtis Strkyer met so he decided to call it Marionette's Bane.

"Let's help them out" John said to his fellow keyblade wielders and the rest of the crew who nodded then went to assist the toys with the heartless. Once all the Heartless was dealt with the heroes turned their attention to the toys then asked.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked the toys.

"Yeah thanks for taking of those things" the first toy thanked that the crew guessed was supposed to be a sheriff or something. Sora and the others then introduced there selves to the toys who replied.

"Sherif Woody at your service but you can call me Woody, Buzz Lightyear or Buzz for short nice to meet you, and I'm Bo Peep pleasure to meet you all" the toys introduced.

After the introductions Woody then said.

"Listen Sora we need to make a few rules while you and your friends are here" he said.

"What are they? Sora asked.

"Whenever Andy comes into his room, you and your friends have to hide" Woody said.

"Why" Sora questioned.

"Because if he sees you guys, he might think you're new toys. And since he doesn't remember buying you, he might throw you away or might be accursed of stealing" Woody answered.

"Good point" Sora said.

"And one other thing. If any other human spots you outside of this room, just pretend to be a toy so no one gets suspicious" Woody added.

"Gotcha Sheriff Woody" Sora said.

"Please just call me Woody" the toy said while the others nodded.

"Now that we got that all cleared up what brings you guys here?" Buzz asked.

So the heroes explained to the toys about Xehanort, heartless and how they have travel to different worlds to find and recruit seven guardians of light in order to stop a war. Once they were done explaining everything the heroes turned their attention to the toys who then said.

"Well if that's the case then perhaps we can help you with that" Woody said.

"Really? thanks Woody" Sora thanked.

"Anytime Sora but before we start helping you out, we need you're help again" Woody said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Clawd asked.

Woody turned his attention to Clawd then said.

"When the heartless showed up the others disappeared we already found Bo as you can see everyone else is missing so we need your help to search for them before Andy comes up and noticed their missing" he said.

"Got it Woody" Sora said then went to find the rest of the toys with the others.

 **10 minutes later**

"Sora good you found everyone and right on time to cause Andy is on his way now" Woody said.

"Happy to help Woody" Sora said before him and the others hid somewhere before Andy noticed them. Once the heroes were hidden the toys got in their positions as soon as Andy came in with his cowboy hat on his head then started to play with Woody. At least until he somehow managed to partially rip his arm, this a course caused Andy to stop playing with Woody and examine the rip.

And at that exact moment Andy's mom came into the room and asked what was wrong Andy however didn't reply he just showed her Woody and his slightly ripped arm. Andy's mom looked at Woody then back at her son with a expression of sympathy then said.

"You broke him?" She questioned while Andy shook his head and was about to cry but his mother stopped him before he even could.

"Don't cry Andy we'll fix him just not right now okay honey" she soothed before placing Woody on the top wall shelf. Andy nodded then left the room with his mother in tow.

Once the two were gone the toys along with the heroes came out of their places then looked at Woody from afar.

"What happened?" Andy Beast questioned.

"Woody's been shelved" Mr. Potato head answered.

Bo Peep gasped then said. "Woody" she said concerned.

"Wish we had a way to help him with his arm" Sora said.

"Me and Jinafire could but we don't have our fashion kits on us at the moment" Clawdeen said with Jinafire agreeing with her.

Woody looked at his partially ripped arm and sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off.

 **Time Skip**

"A Yard sale?" Woody questioned as he saw Andy's mom setting things up.

"Hey guys Andy's mom is having a yard sale!" He said to the other toys, along with the Hereos.

"yard sale! Buzz exclaimed.

"Ah a yard sale!" Rex screamed.

"Um could you guys please explain something here I mean what's the big deal about this Yard sale that's got you all so worked up? Sora asked.

"BIG DEAL! I tell what the big deal is it's where people come and takes us away to be played by 5yrs old like we something at the Toy Store" Mr. Potato Head answered.

"Is he always like this?" Xander whispered to Buzz.

"Don't take it personal Xander he'll calm down eventually" Buzz whispered back while Xander nodded.

Just then everyone heard the doorknob to Andy's room.

"Ah someone's coming" Rex said before everyone scattered including Rex and got in position while the hereos went to hide.

Once everyone was hidden Andy's mom came in again this time with a box marked with 25 cents and started to gather toys for the yard sale especially Wheezy.

"Goodbye Woody" Wheezy said as Andy's mom left the room taking Wheezy with her.

"Wheezy!" Woody quietly exclaimed.

Once Andy's mom was gone Woody whistled for Andy's dog Buster who came running into the room barking and stuff before Woody jumped down from the shelf and landed on the dog's back then said to him.

"Alright Buster take us to the yard sale now go" he said then him and Buster headed for the yard sale unnoticed.

"I hate yard sales they always make me so nervous" Rex said.

"Everything makes you nervous you nervous saurus Rex !" Mr. Potato Head said as Buzz examine the perimeter.

"Hey look it's Woody" Slinky said as he saw Woody riding on Buster's back.

"What? Woody?" Everyone questioned before joining Buzz at ledge of the window.

"What is he doing?" Hamm asked.

"He's selling himself for 25 cents" Mr. Potato Head answered.

"Come on Woody your better then that" Slinky said.

"Don't do it Woody we love you!" Rex shouted but Woody to busy to noticed.

"Hold on I think he's got something" John said.

"It's Wheezy!" Buzz exclaimed.

"Hey it's not suicide it's a rescue" Rex said realizing what was happening.

"Way the go Woody" Sora cheered.

 **With Woody**

"God bless you Woody" Wheezy said.

"Be quiet!" Woody exclaimed silently before heading back to Andy's room.

"Woody! I'm slipping!" Wheezy exclaimed before Woody pushed him back in Buster's collar to prevent him from slipping any further.

"Hold on Wheezy we're almost inside" Woody said before he fell off of Buster and on the ground then on to the sales table where his string pulled itself forcing him to say his lines but without his mouth moving .

 **Author's Note: Sorry folks but looks like I going to have to make this world a muti parter as well like Monster High so sorry for the delay anyway next chapter will be another time skip where the Heroes and some of the toys are at Al's Toy Barn the chapter after that it will be another time skip so again I apologize for the delay.**


	15. Andy's Room part 2

Andy's Room part 2

Author's Note: Here's the next part to Andy's Room where the heroes of light along with Buzz, and some of the other Toys search for Woody at Al's Toy Barn so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Just enjoy the chapter/part.

(Al's Toy Barn)

"Wow this place is huge how are we going to find Woody in here?" Sora asked.

"By searching the building from top to bottom the office, and by splitting up" Buzz answered.

"Okay we'll let you know if we find anything" Sora said before he and the heroes went to search around for Woody with the rest of the toys separated to the same thing.

(With Buzz)

While the others were searching the aisles Buzz himself searched every aisle for Woody at least until he got sidetracked at The Buzz Lightyear aisle where he saw all the toys based off him especially one with a very fancy utility belt.

"Am I really that fat?" Buzz questioned before noticing the utility belt the Buzz toy was wearing. Curious about this Buzz got a closer look and try to touch it but the unexpected happened.

"What do you think you're doing Space Ranger!" utility belt Buzz exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Buzz.

"What?" Buzz questioned.

"All space rangers all suppose to be in advanced hyper sleep to rest up for the upcoming battle with Zurg" utility belt Buzz answered as he showed Buzz the other Buzz Lightyear toys.

"Please tell me I wasn't this delusional" Buzz said before utility belt Buzz shoved him against the interior of his box then said.

"Stand down now or I'll be forced to fire my laser!" Utility Belt Buzz commanded.

"Oh you mean the thing that's a light bulb!" Buzz exclaimed before pressing utility belt Buzz's laser button causing it to go off and alarm utility belt Buzz.

"Has you're mind been melted Space Ranger? You could have killed me! Or should I say traitor!" Utility belt Buzz said as he pointed his laser at Buzz.

"I don't have time for this" Buzz said before walking off.

"Halt I order you to halt" utility belt Buzz said but Andy's Buzz ignored him and kept walking at least until utility belt Buzz grabbed him and pushed him against something.

(With Mr. Potato Head & Rex)

Mr. Potato Head and Rex were walking down one of the aisles in silence minus Rex's constant rambling while reading his Buzz Lightyear of Star Command game guide forcing Mr. Potato Head to remove his ears so he wouldn't hear him. Just then Hamm, Slinky, and everyone else drove up to them in cars, while the keyblade wielders used their keyblade bikes, except Jack who was flying.

"Hop in cause its going takes us days to find Woody on foot" Hamm said to the two.

"Finally I was getting tired of walking now why don't you hand the wheel to over to someone who has hands" Mr. Potato Head said as he got in the car with Rex in tow then drove off.

(Back with Buzz)

"You're making a big mistake here, I mean what you are it's not real nothing is your a toy we're all toys here especially Zurg!" Buzz reasoned with his counterpart but it wasn't working.

"Uh huh sure" utility belt Buzz said before contacting Star Command.

"Buzz Lightyear to Star command come in Star Command I got myself a rogue Space Ranger and I'm requesting a pick up for him. Star Command come in Star Command!" Utility Belt Buzz said but got no reply back.

(Back with The others)

"We been down this aisle already" Slinky said.

"We haven't been down this aisle it's pink!" Mr. Potato head exclaimed.

"Maybe we can ask someone here on how to get to the office" Sora said.

"Good idea mate and I know just who to ask" John said.

"Who?" Jack questioned.

"One of them" John said while pointing at a group of attractive Barbie dolls dancing and having a pool party of sorts. This caused all of the toy's jaws to drop for a few minutes before recovering.

"Excuse me lady's do any of you know where we might find the Al of Al's toy barn?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"I can help!" A Barbie wearing a tour guide outfit said before sliding down a slide in the pool area and landing in the car next to Mr. Potato Head and introduced herself.

"I'm tour guide Barbie please remain seated and keep you're hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times thank you" Barbie said while Mr. Potato was looking smitten with the barbie doll but suddenly stopped and said "I'm married spud" over and over until Hamm climbed over him to sit next to Barbie and after that the tour went on like normal if you get past the fact that the toys kept asking Barbie questions about the office, and Rex jumping out of the car to chase after his guide book for the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command game which almost led to him getting left behind.

(Buzz Lightyear aisle)

The next stop on the tour was the Buzz Lightyear aisle where Barbie gave a brief history lesson on the toy and how it came to be. They also encountered utility belt Buzz whom everyone mistaken for their Buzz well everyone except the heroes, the Scoobies, the ghouls, and Clawd.

"Guys I don't think this is our Buzz" Nate whispered.

"I agree this Buzz takes the whole Space Ranger thing way to serious I mean doesn't he knows that he's a toy?" Willow agreed.

"Apparently not but we can't let him know that so just go along with it for now and who knows maybe our Buzz will turn up eventually but for now all we got is this Astro nut, anyway let's get going don't wanna keep the others waiting now" Xander whispered while the others nodded then went to join the rest of the toys.

(Al's Office)

"Alright search the perimeter for anything relating to Woody or his kidnapper and be sure to keep a sharp eye out for anything out of place no telling if the heartless got to them first or not" Hank said.

Everyone one nodded then went to search for anything relating to Woody or his kidnapper. A minute later everyone returned empty handed.

"I take it you guys didn't find anything?" Hank questioned.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I figured much" Hank said.

Just then a bunch of Marionette's Bane heartless appeared before the heroes and toys then surrounded them.

"Ugh these guys again" Sora complained.

"Less complaining more fighting Sora" Nate said to Sora and the other keyblade wielders.

The keyblade wielders and Sora nodded then went to take care of the Marionette Bane's. Once they were all taken care of Hamm decided to speak up.

"I just realized something" he said.

"And that is?" Slinky asked.

"Those Marionette's Bane Heartless were kind of similar to those animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Hamm answered.

"You're right my ancestor Kurtis Stryker dealt with those animatronics when he volunteered to work at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza after the previous night guards quit the job and after refusing to do night 5" John agreed.

"Are you saying that those heartless wants to stuff us in suits like the actual animatronics?!" Rex exclaimed worried.

"Actually they'll only take your hearts" James replied.

"Well that's reassuring" Mr. Potato head said dryly.

"Right anyway let's continue to look for Woody don't want Bo to start worrying now" John said awkwardly with the others agreeing before continuing the search for Woody.

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone hope you're enjoying the story so far only three more parts to go until we get through with the Toy Story world and head for next the one so stick around and I hope you have a great Thanksgiving. Ps did you guys get the toy story 3 reference?


	16. Andy's Room part 3

**Andy's Room part 3**

 **Author's Note: Welcome Back to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and The 13 Darkness today we're starting off the next part to Andy's Room and chapter to the story so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Ignore this.**

 **Elevator shaft**

"Alright, everyone. Whatever you do, don't look down" Utility Belt Buzz said as him and the heroes continued to climb on to the wall.

Donald looked down and shouted at how high they were.

"WAK! BUZZ! I'M LOOKING DOWN!" He shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" Utility belt Buzz shouted back.

 **Time skip vents to Al's Apartment**

"Over here guys Woody's in there" James said while gesturing to a room with the lights on and voices coming from it.

"How do you know?" Utility Belt Buzz asked with half of the toys agreeing with him.

"Enhanced hearing gifts I got from both my father Bigby Wolf, and godfather James Howlett Jr. AKA Wolverine/Logan" James answered while pointing at one of his ears then said. "Course I'm not the only one who has that ability they do to as well as my brother Alexander who lives up in The City of the Saints also known as Steelport" he continued while gesturing at Oz and the werewolf siblings.

"I remember you mentioning you're brother's name when we were in Rapture but you never mentioned his parents names who are they?" John asked.

"That's a story for another time bub right now let's just focus on rescuing Woody"James answered with the heroes agreeing with him before heading for the room where the voices was coming from. When got to it they saw Woody and some other toys in there.

"What are they doing to him?" Hamm asked.

"Ah! Their torturing him!" Rex exclaimed.

"I think Rex's paranoia got the best of him cause to me it looks like there reenacting something not torturing him" Xander whispered causing the heroes nod their heads in agreement .

"What do we do?" Rex questioned.

"Use your head!" Utility belt Buzz answered.

 **1 minute later**

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Rex exclaimed as he was being used as a batting ram to get everyone inside the apartment unscathed, once Rex's head collided with the vent it flew open letting everyone in which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

"Guys Buzz what are you all doing here?" Woody asked.

Instead of a answer he was met with all the toys going after Jessie, Bullseye, and messing with Stinky Pete. After all the commotion Buzz stepped out of the vent to see what was going on.

"Buzz?" Woody questioned.

"You again? I thought Ieft you in hyper sleep!" Utility Belt Buzz said.

"Two Buzz Lightyears?" Slinky questioned.

"But which one is the real Buzz Lightyear?" Rex questioned.

"I am!" Both Buzz's said at the same time.

"Don't let this imposter fool you he's obviously with Zurg!" Utility Belt Buzz said facing the others not noticing Buzz getting ready to remove his helmet.

And with a simple push of a button Utility Belt Buzz helmet flew open, this a course caused utility belt Buzz to dropped to the ground and started hacking , coughing, and so on. While he was doing that everyone looked at him with a blank expression before turning their attention to Buzz who showed them Andy's name on the bottom of his foot to prove that was indeed the real Buzz Lightyear.

"Buzz!" Everyone exclaimed minus the heroes before rushing to surround their Buzz. After the little reunion utility belt Buzz got off the ground then placed his helmet back on then said.

"What I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing Space Ranger just a code blue relating to a certain person" Buzz said while pointing to Woody.

"You mean he's a" Utility Belt Buzz began.

"Yep" Buzz answered the unasked question.

"And your a?" Utility Belt Buzz said facing Buzz.

"Oh yeah" Buzz replied.

At that answer utility belt Buzz rushed over to Woody and kneeled before him then said.

"Forgive my actions from earlier I don't know what came over me" Utility Belt Buzz said.

After Utility Belt Buzz apology Buzz himself approached Woody then said.

"Pack your things up cowboy we're getting you out of here" he said.

"What Why?" Woody questioned.

"Their sending you to a museum in Japan!" Rex exclaimed.

"Guys I know and it's okay I actually want to go" Woody said.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I know this may come as a shock to you but it's the truth plus these guys need me to go with them" Woody said while gesturing to Bullseye, Jessie, and Stinky Pete.

"Woody, you're not a collector's item, you're a child's plaything a TOY!" Buzz argued knowing where Woody was going with this.

"For how much longer? One more rip and Andy's done with me! And those Heartless could take my heart just as easily" Woody argued back.

"I don't understand why you want to go to this museum so badly?" Sora asked.

Woody turned his attention to Sora then said.

"Because you last forever! Children will always see you and you won't be damaged! You get to be safe behind glass and adored by kids for all eternity!" He answered.

Kairi then walked up to Woody and slapped him then said.

"That's enough! I don't know why you're talking like this but you can't stay behind glass! You deserve to be with a owner who really loves you. Not all the kids will love you the same way Andy does. And besides, no one lasts forever. Even the best of us can't compete with time, and death" Kairi explained.

Sora smiled at Kairi's speech then said.

"Wow go Kairi" he said.

However Jessie was not inspired by Kairi's speech.

"That's a bunch of lies! A child who truly loves you will eventually abandon you, leave you by the road, and stop loving you altogether! And the only way we'll last forever is behind glass!" She exclaimed.

Kairi gets pissed off at Jessie and tries to strike at her with her keyblade but Buffy and Frankie hold her back.

"Kairi calm down!" Buffy said.

"Yeah she's not worth it!" Frankie added.

While the two were trying to calm down Kairi Sora turned his attention to Woody and the others and gave a speech of his own.

"You don't get it, do you, Woody? It doesn't matter if your arm is ripped, Andy will still love you, he needs you. Go into this museum and you'll never find love again when you're behind glass. I mean, who's going to embrace you, hold you, and be with you all the time? If I've learned anything from my previous journey, it's that no one lasts forever. You have to make the best of your life while you still can. I'll never survive behind glass, and neither will you" he said.

Woody Bullseye and Jessie thought about Sora's speech do they really want to go to somewhere where no one will love them or stuff?

"Come on guys, we're wasting time here. We can seal the keyhole without Woody and who knows? Maybe Buzz will end up getting a keyblade instead" James said.

Everyone but Utility Belt Buzz and Riku head for the vent.

"You really are evil minion of Zurg I should've eliminated you when I had the chance! But mark my words you won't get away with this brainwashing!" Utility Belt Buzz exclaimed while he was glaring at the prospector.

"Brainwashing is right Biff" Riku said.

"Biff?" Utility Belt Buzz questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we'll need some way of telling you and Buzz apart until we seal the keyhole" Riku answered.

Utility Belt Buzz chuckled already liking the nickname "good point" he said. Before the two head for the vent with the others.

"Thanks Woody for getting rid of them I thought they never leave" Stinky Pete thanked. Woody didn't say anything he just walked away without saying a word.

 **The Vents**

"Can't believe that Woody wants to stay in that museum for the rest if his life" Jack said.

"It's not good for him to be trapped behind glass with no one to hold him you guys taught me that" Andy Beast said.

"At least he doesn't have out of control powers like you and I do, Andy" John replied.

"There's something about that Prospector I don't like" Riku said.

"Besides the fact that he brainwashed Woody and those other two under Zurg's orders?" Biff questioned.

Riku rolled his eyes at the Zurg part "there's that and he reeks of Darkness"he said.

 **Author's Note: next chapter boss battle Zurg so till later Goodbye, Good Evening , Good Afternoon, and Good Night.**


	17. Boss Battle Zurg

**Boss Battle Zurg**

 **Author's note: Time for a boss battle with Zurg so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Ignore this.**

 **The Vents**

"Buzz!" Woody called out to the others and Buzz.

"Yes?" Buzz questioned.

"Yes?" Biff also questioned.

"I'm coming with you!" Woody answered as he was about to enter the vent but stopped mid entrance. "Hold on a second guys I'll be right back" Woody continued before heading back inside to Al's Apartment.

 **Al's Apartment**

Back inside the apartment Woody went up to Jessie then said.

"Come with me" he said.

"What?" Jessie asked confused.

"Come with me and Andy will play with all of us" Woody answered.

"Woody I don't know if that is a good idea" Jessie said.

"Come on Jessie would you give up anything after 10 years without Emily?" Woody asked before moving on to Bullseye.

"How about you Bullseye are you with me?" Woody asked and the only response was a lick to his face. I'll take that as a yes" Woody said before moving over to Stinky Pete.

"Prospector how about you?" He asked before turning his box around only to find it empty.

"Prospector?" Woody questioned before hearing the sound of the vent shutting and locking. Woody turned around and saw The Prospector at the vent.

"Prospector? Your out of you're box!" Woody exclaimed shocked.

"I tried reasoning with you Woody but you left me with no other choice" The Prospector said before heading for his box.

"You really are Stinky Pete!" Woody accused.

"Prospector this isn't FAIR!" Jessie shouted.

"FAIR! I'll tell you what isn't fair living a lie you're entire life!" Stinky Pete shouted back before continuing to his box.

"Buzz guys help!" Woody called out to the others as he made his to the vent and try to pull it open hoping they'll hear him"

"It's to late Woody that stupid Bulb Lightyear doll, and the meddlesome keyblade wielders and their friends can't help you now" Stinky Pete said.

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Woody corrected.

"Whatever never liked those stupid space toys" Stinky Pete muttered the last few words before closing the lid to his box on top of him. Once Pete was in his box the heroes along with the two Buzzes came to the vent and try to push it open but it didn't budge.

"It's bolted shut what do we do?" Nate asked.

"Should I use my head again?" Rex suggested.

Just then everyone heard the apartment's door getting ready to open alerting the heroes of Al's return.

"It's Al quick hide" Woody whispered before him, Jessie, and Bullseye got back in position and the heroes to hide out in the vents unseen. Once everyone were hidden and in position Al came rushing in and grabbing Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and the prospector before rushing out not noticing the heroes sneaking a peek at where he was going.

"Quick! To the elevator Shaft we can apprehend them there!" Hank ordered. No one bothered to argue with him they just rushed to elevator shaft little they know that someone else would be waiting for them there.

 **Elevator Shaft**

"There's the elevator let's hurry before it's too late!" Buzz exclaimed with the others agreeing with him. As the heroes were making their way to the elevator they saw it coming up.

"Ah we're too late!" Rex exclaimed.

"Not yet we aren't Rex" James said.

And as the elevator was making it's way up to Al's Apartment floor the heroes saw you guessed it the one and only Zurg.

"Ah look out it's ZURG!" Rex and Biff exclaimed at the same time.

"Buzz Lightyear we meet again and for the last time" Zurg said.

"Not today Zurg not today" Biff said.

Zurg was about to fight off Biff but his path was blocked by John's and Sora's keyblades.

"Stand aside, you two. I only want to kill Buzz Lightyear and then I'll be on my way" Zurg said.

"Not a chance!" John exclaimed.

"If you want Buzz you'll have to get by us first!" Sora said.

"It would be my pleasure" Zurg said as he fired his Ion blaster(if you can call it that) at them but Sora catches one of the balls and throws it back at him, knocking Zurg on the ground.

"Oh this is going to be too easy" Sora said.

 **Theme Buzz Lightyear of Star command Zurg's theme**

The fight started off with Zurg firing his Ion blaster non stop but once again the balls were captured by Sora and John then tossed back at Zurg knocking him down on the ground in the process.

"Enough of this child's play time put a end to you two once and for all then I can finally kill Buzz Lightyear!" Zurg exclaimed.

"We're not though with you yet Zurg! we still got one more trick up our Sleeve. Ready John?"Sora asked facing his old friend.

"I was born ready mate let's get him" John answered. Once that was said John and Sora unleashed their limit Ancestral Attack which started out with Sora using his keyblade and John a sword, then he started firing a series arrows, bullets, then used a Spiked bat, to beat Zurg with, then Sora started strike Zurg with his keyblade, the limit then ended when aspirations of John's ancestors appeared beside him and John, then they sent a hailstorm of Bullets, Eco powers, Arrows, magic, then finished it when one of the aspirations let out a powerful shout in dragon language that was enough to push Zurg off the edge of the Elevator.

 **Theme Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Zurg's theme ends**

"Nooooooooooooooo" Zurg screamed as he fell down the elevator shaft.

"That takes care of that" John said as he twirled his spiked bat before putting it away.

"Amazing job you two but I don't think Zurg is down for good he'll be back" Biff said.

"If he does we'll be ready for him" Sora said.

"Right now we better go catch up with the others I'm sure they're waiting for us" John said.

"You two go ahead I'll catch up" Biff said.

The two keyblade wielders nodded then left to catch up with the others.

 **Author's Note: Hope you Guys liked Sora's & John's limit next chapter Andy's Room part 4 then it'll be time to take on Stinky Pete so till next time Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon and Good Night.**


	18. Andy's Room Part 4

**Andy's Room Part 4**

 **Author's note: Here's next part and chapter to Andy's Room enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **The Vent**

"There you guys are what kept ya?" Xander asked.

"We were helping the other Buzz with Zurg but that's not the surprising part the real surprising part was when he said that he was Buzz's father which I still find a weird since they don't have nothing in common that much " Sora said.

"You mean to tell me that Zurg guy pulled off a Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker moment between him and Biff when you fought him?" Hank asked channeling his uncle Tony Stark.

"Before we fought him actually mate but yeah" John said.

"Where is Biff anyway? Cause I thought he'll be with you guys after ya'll dealt with Zurg" Nate said.

"He'll catch up" Sora said.

"Will we can't wait for him forever cause Woody would be on the way to Japan by then" Buzz said.

"I agree we really need to go and who knows maybe we'll run in to him on the way to airport" Jack said.

Seeing that there was no point in arguing about it the heroes nodded then followed the others to save Woody.

 **Ground Floor**

The Elevator soon reached the ground floor of the apartment where Al came out of it then headed for the door, but unaware that he was being followed.

"Quick we got to get to him before it's too late!" Buzz exclaimed as he noticed the door getting ready to close but Mr. Potato Head prevented that from happening by tossing his hat at door so it wouldn't close completely.

"Smart thinking Potato Head now let's hurry cause I don't think the hat would hold the door open forever!" James said while the others nodded then headed for the door and out of it with Potato Head being the last one due to his hat stuck in the door.

Once everyone was outside the apartment they heard the sound of a taxi driving off.

"Great now what do we do?" Rex asked.

"Pizza anyone?" Potato Head asked while gesturing to a Pizza Planet truck.

"Will that's convenient" Buffy said.

"We better hurry no telling what could happen if we remain here" Andy Beast said while everyone nodded then headed for the truck, will everyone except Buzz who caught a glimpse of Biff and Zurg having a father -son moment. Deciding that they might need their help he approached them then said.

"Buzz Zurg are you two coming with us to save Woody?" He asked.

"What's in it for us?" Biff asked.

"Will if you decide to come with us I'll let you live with Andy for he would love to have you two with him" Buzz answered.

"Alright we'll help" Biff replied.

"Excellent okay then let's move out!" Buzz said before him, Biff, and Zurg headed for the truck to catch up with the others.

 **Time Skip Airport**

The heroes along with everyone else soon arrived at the airport with no problems whatsoever then snuck in by using a dog carrier on a baggage cart as cover so no one would noticed them or mistaken them for unowned toys.

"Ooh puppy!" A little girl said as she approached the carrier.

"Uh… bark, bark, bark, bark, bark" Slinky barked scaring the little girl off in the process.

"Good work Slinky" Buzz complimented.

"Yeah even I couldn't pull that off" Clawd agreed.

After getting through any other obstacles in their way the heroes, along with the toys, Biff, and Zurg continued with their rescue for Woody.

 **Inside the Baggage Claim**

"Great Scott! How will we know that one of these is the right bag I mean there's like a thousand of bags here and it would take us years to find the one that houses Woody and them" John said noticing all the bags going back and forth on the claim.

"Guess we're going to have split up again until some of us find the right one" James said.

"Looks that way" Sora said.

"Fantastic!" John said sarcastically.

"Alright you heard James let's split up and search for Woody and keep you're guard up while you're at it cause I'm pretty sure the heartless caught wind of him so make sure they don't get his heart in the process got it?" Hank said. Everyone nodded then went to find Woody.

 **2 hours later**

"We found it! We found the bag!" Clawd and Draculara called out attracting the others attention.

"You did? Excellent! Now the only things left to do is open it, defeat Stinky Pete, grab Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and get them out of here! So let's get this open" John said while the others nodded and got ready to open the bag.

 **Author's Note: Next up Boss Stinky Pete and a brief visit to Castle Oblivion to Wake up Ventus so till later Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night.**


	19. Boss Stinky Pete and Waking Up Ventus

Boss Stinky Pete and Waking up Ventus

Author's Note: Time to face off against Stinky Pete then it's off to Castle Oblivion to wake Ventus so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?

(Inside the Baggage claim)

The heroes and the toys approached the bag and prepared to open it. Once they opened it Buzz was immediately punched by The Prospector briefly knocking him on the ground.

"Take that! Space toy" Stinky Pete said.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my friend!" Woody exclaimed before the two started to fight with one another until they landed on claim where Stinky Pete walked up to him then ripped Woody's once fixed arm with his pickaxe then said.

"It's you're choice Woody you can come with us whole or in pieces, Al fixed your arm once he can do it again" he said.

"Never I don't care how much my arm rips I would always be Andy's favorite broken or not I will never give up on him or my friends or those close to me no matter what the consequences are!" Woody said and in flash of light he was wielding the playtime keyblade.

"Well said cowboy and congratulations on getting a keyblade" Hank congratulated.

"I agree great job Woody" Buzz said as he was getting off the ground.

"Alright guys let's teach Stinky Pete the true meaning about Playtime!"Jack said as he and others got ready to fight The Prospector.

"We couldn't agree more" Zurg said as him and Biff joined the heroes side.

"You're siding with them? And you call yourself an Evil Emperor" Stinky Pete said to Zurg.

"Hey I've done bad things in the past but I would never do what you're doing right now!" Zurg said as he fires his Ion blaster at Stinky Pete but he blocks it with his pickaxe.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

(All For One Kingdom Hearts 3d plays)

The fight started off with Sora launching a stun Raid at Stinky Pete quickly stunning him in the process once he was stunned Sora, and the Toys unleashed their limit which was Toy Terror. The limit started off with Sora and Woody striking the Prospector with their keyblades non stop, then came Zurg firing his Ion Blaster at him, then the Buzzes's fired their lasers at him blinding prospector in the process. Then it was Hamm head butting him, after that Potato Head launched his hat at him striking The Prospector, the limit then ended with Rex charging at Stinky Pete then knocking him down on the ground with his tail.

(All for one 3d ends)

After Stinky Pete was down for the count Woody angrily approached him then said.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me from my friends all for a stupid museum! You know I should just end you right now for everything you done!" He said.

"Woody no!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora might have killed most of his enemies in the past but that was only so they would hurt anyone. He never killed anyone out of revenge.

"Don't do it, Woody!" Biff and Buzz said in a unison.

"This is something even I can't bear to watch! Zurg said.

Woody was about to stab Stinky Pete with his keyblade but decided not to. If he killed him he would be no better then him. He dismissed his keyblade then said.

"I never want to see you're ugly face again" he said.

Woody walks away. But Stinky Pete got mad, and charges at Woody.

"BIG MISTAKE, COWBOY!" He said as he charged at Woody. But he was held back by Xander before he was in reach of Woody.

"So what do we do with him? He asked as he was holding Stinky Pete.

"Put him over there I'm sure the little girl who owns the bag would love to have him" Woody said while gesturing to a pink backpack with a Barbie doll in it.

Xander nodded then took The Prospector to the pink bag with the barbie ignoring the prospector's cries of no then came back empty handed.

"Happy trails Stinky Pete" Woody said.

(Time Skip Andy's room)

"You know Buzz when you and Woody join up with us you're laser might become real" Sora said.

"That might be useful against the Heartless. Not bad for a little red light bulb that blinks, right, Woody?" Buzz asked.

"You're never going to let me live that down will you?" Woody counter asked.

"Nope!" Buzz said.

"You guys ain't going nowhere without me and Bullseye besides I always wanted to see the worlds" Jessie said.

"But what about Andy won't he notice that we're gone?" Woody asked.

"You leave Andy to me Woody I know a little something that won't alert him of you're absence" John said.

"Which is what exactly?" Woody asked.

To answer Woody's question John just used his magic on Andy so he won't notice the absence of Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye.

"There. Now Andy won't know you guys are missing" John said.

"Can't believe you can use magic" Buzz said surprised.

"You really got to teach me how to do spells like that!"Donald said.

"I'll keep that in mind" John said. Once Andy was gone the keyhole revealed itself from Andy's cowboy hat and the heroes along with Woody sealed it.

"Listen Jessie I'm sorry I tried to attack you back there" Kairi apologized.

"It's okay I was the one who provoked you anyway" Jessie said.

"Biff, you and Zurg keep the others safe for me, okay?" Buzz said.

"Don't worry. They're in good hands" Biff replied.

"And we'll make sure Potato Head is nice to his new LGM children" Zurg added.

"They're not my kids!" Potato Head said appearing next to Zurg.

Zurg smirked then said.

"Keep telling yourself that" he said.

"And one more thing" Buzz said.

"What's that?" Biff questioned.

Buzz just smiled then said.

"Take off you're helmet the air is breathe here" he replied.

"Right sorry" Biff said sheepishly then takes off his helmet.

The heroes along with Buzz, Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye then beamed back up to the Titan and flew off.

(Unknown location)

"Should had know that idiot prospector wouldn't last long against those heroes" Syndrome said annoyed.

"I agree. But it seems that something else seemed to attract the heartless to that world other then Stinky Pete" Drakken said while scowling.

"It was the toy collector, dear Doctor. His desire for fame and riches drew the heartless to his world like moths to a flame. But his greed proved to be his downfall" Dr. Facilier said sternly.

"Yeah! instead of fame, he got bankrupt! Too bad he didn't lose his heart in the process. If I were in his shoes, I would've just robbed a bank to get money instead of selling those stupid toys. Then again I l probably would've sold some of my own merchandise to have my customers die laughing!" Joker Laughed.

"A weak human like him never stood a chance against the Heartless. But the keyblade master and his friends are a problem. They' already sealed four keyholes!" Megaton said concerned.

"Don't worry it'll take him ages to find the rest. And by that time, it will already be too late. Not to mention that while their doing that, the Princesses of Heart have been left unprotected. Which leaves us free to capture them. Isn't that right, Robbie Valentino?" Master Xehanort said calmly.

Robbie steps out of the shadows with a smirk on his face "indeed Master Xehanort" he said.

(Castle Oblivion)

"Why is this place called Castle Oblivion again?" Xander asked.

"No one really knows to be honest but before it became known as Castle Oblivion it went by another name where keyblade wielders could come and train to become Keyblade masters" Aqua said.

The crew continued to walk through the deserted corridors of Castle Oblivion save for a bunch of nobodies appearing and trying to face off the heroes but they were easily defeated by the heroes before they continued on their way. Once the heroes reached the chamber of Awaking Mickey told Sora and Roxas to place their hands where Ventus's heart would be.

Sora and Roxas nodded then placed their hands where Ven's heart would be, and as soon as they're hands made contact with Ven's chest a light surrounded the three before it died down and revealing the two. Once the light died down Ventus awakes and came face to face with everyone

"Ven! You're back!" Aqua exclaimed with tears in her eyes before rushing to hug him.

"Aqua? Terra? is that you guys?" Ventus asked.

"You bet it is buddy" Terra said with a smirk.

"What's going on? And who are all these people?" Ven asked again.

"It's a very long story" Aqua said.

This leads to Ven being told of everything that happened up to this point.

"I see will it's great to see you, Donald, and Goofy again, Mickey" Ven said.

"Same here,Ven." Mickey said.

"We're just glad you're okay" Goofy added.

"It's good to have you back" Donald also added.

Ven nodded then turned to Sora then said.

"Thanks for taking care of my heart Sora" he thanked.

"No problem. I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to use the keyblade at all" Sora said.

Ven smiled then nodded and turned his attention to Roxas and was a little surprise at how much they look alike.

"I can't believe that we both look alike" he said.

"I know it's so weird" Roxas replied.

"Now you know how I felt about Biff" Buzz said.

Unknown to the heroes Laserbeak was spying on them on a nearby window.

"Oh shit Xehanort is not going to like this" he said before the decepticon bird flew off into a dark portal. Unknown to the decepticon John saw him fly off then thought.

'So Xehanort got spy's watching our every move eh? Well then we better keep a eye out' he thought before joining the rest of the heroes and leaving Castle Oblivion with them and the newly added Ventus, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye.

Author's Note: Next Chapter Capital Wasteland so till next time Goodbye, Good Evening, Good afternoon, and Good night. Ps the world list has been updated once again so check it out when you get the chance also did you think of the second meeting with the villains and Robbie helping them?


	20. The Capital Wasteland part 1

**The Capital Wasteland**

 **Author's Note: In honor of last months release of Fallout 4 on the 10th I present to you The Capital Wasteland so enjoy the chapter and the world.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't even have to say it.**

 **Villain's Hideout**

"My fellow villains. I have assembled this meeting to bring you all grave news" Xehanort announced.

"Don't tell me the heroes already found our hideout!" Syndrome exclaimed.

"Even worse. Laserbeak has informed me that Ventus has awoken" Xehanort said.

"SAY WHAT?! That's just great. Now he's gonna help the heroes complicate things for us" Robbie shouted.

"Indeed. Which is why we really need to try and get rid of the Keyblade Master and his friends" Xehanort said.

"Xehanort is right. Those fools must not be able to gain more allies, especially the Autobots. If the heroes manage to recruit them, they'll be more powerful then they already are!" Megatron said.

"Lighten up, Megsy! The Autobots can't hurt humans like us, remember?" Joker reminded.

"Considering the things we've done so far, they might make us an exception" Facilier pointed out.

"Syndrome, go to the Capital Wasteland and assist Captain Autumn" Xehanort told Syndrome.

"With pleasure" Syndrome said before he leaves through a Dark Portal.

"So when are we going to start capturing the Princesses of Heart?" Robbie suddenly asked after Syndrome left.

" Have patience. We'll start collecting them soon enough" Xehanort answered.

 **Enclave HQ**

"Syndrome to what do I own the pleasure?" Colonel Autumn said to Syndrome.

"Well Xehanort sent me to help you out against the Keyblade Wielders" Syndrome answered.

"May I ask why?" Autumn questioned.

"To be honest Xehanort found out that Ventus woke up and he wants all us to double our efforts in getting rid of the heroes" Syndrome replied.

"Ventus? Very well. You may assist me. But try not to get yourself killed. You still have to deal with Mr. Incredible in your own world" Autumn said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Syndrome said.

 **Meanwhile on The Titan**

"So you're telling us that Xehanort has spy's watching our every move in all the worlds? Sora asked.

"That about sums it up lad" John answered.

"That would explain the being watched feeling I felt when we were at Castle Oblivion" Jinafire said.

"And now that he knows that Ventus is awake him and those who are aligned with him are probably are going to do all they can to prevent us from gathering more allies within the worlds" Mickey said.

"Let them try! Cause when they do we'll be ready for them" Hank said before continuing.

"Anyways guys we're close our next world so prepare to get beamed down" he continued while everyone else nodded.

 **THE CAPITAL WASTELAND**

 **Field Theme Wasteland Soul Miracle of sound**

"Whoa. This place looks deserted" Sora said while examining their surroundings.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of life anywhere" Buzz said.

"It's like this place got hit by a nuke or something" Jack said.

"That's because it did!" A voice said from behind him.

The heroes turned around and saw a tall boy about the same age as Nate with brown hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit with the numbers 101 on it.

"You mean this place really did get nuked!" Hank said.

"Yes but before we take this conversation any further how about we introduce ourselves first just so we can get to know each other better" the boy said.

"Well I'm Hank Rogers, the rest of these people with me are John Flynn, James R. Wolf Howlett, Nathan Drake Jr, Jack Frost, Andy Beast, Frankie Stein, Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen Wolf, Jinafire, Draculara, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Lea, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye , Ghoulia, Mickey, Buffy Summers, Oz, Xander Harris, Baby Tooth, and Willow Rosenberg" Hank introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all my name is Richard Lionheart also known as The Lone Wanderer and Wasteland savior to some, I'm one of the few survivors here in The Capital Wasteland" The boy now known as Richard Lionheart introduced.

"So you're one of the few survivors on this world?" Frankie asked just to clarify.

"You bet I am. It's not an easy life but it's my life" Richard said.

"I'm amazed that you're able survive all by yourself" Kairi said.

"I'm actually surprised that I've lasted this long myself" Richard said.

"You mentioned The Capital Wasteland does that mean we're in Washington Dc?" Hank asked.

"What's left of it actually ever since the bombs dropped Dc just haven't been the same back when it was pre war times" Richard answered.

"Pre War times? You mean to tell me that these nukes dropped during the wars!" Hank exclaimed.

"Yep pretty much" Richard said.

"Oh that is heavy" John replied.

"But I thought the wars ended back in 1924 or some" Xander said.

"That may be true but you guys and among other people should know that war never changes. Anyway that's enough about the Wasteland for now what brings you guys here?" Richard said and asked.

So the heroes told Richard about Xehanort, Heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, Unversed, and how they have to travel to different worlds to find and recruit keyblade wielders to stop a upcoming keyblade war.

"I see will I'll help you out in anyway I can but only if you guys help me out first" Richard said.

"What do you need help with Richard? Ventus asked The Lone Wanderer.

"Well you see…" He began.

 **10 minutes later**

"And that's about it" Richard said.

"So your saying that you need our help in finding your dad who just left Vault 101 without telling you? And now you been out wandering the wastes looking for him?" John asked.

"That about sums it all up the only lead I got on him so far is that he's in another vault by the name of Vault 112 according to his holotapes I got from Project Purity problem is though I don't where Vault 112 is or how to get to it" Richard said.

"I can help you guys with that!" A second voice that was familiar to Richard. The crew along with Richard turned around and saw a caucasian man with black hair, a plasma riffle on his back, and wearing a Rivet City security uniform.

"You can help Harkness?" Richard questioned.

"Of course after all you helped me once so it's time I returned the favor" Harkness/A321 said.

"Hey it was the least I could do to prevent Zimmer from ever getting to you so you could be his slave again!" Richard Said before continuing.

"Anyways lead us to Vault 112 Harkness" Richard said while Harkness/A321 nodded then lead the heroes to Vault 112.

As they were walking Buzz noticed Jessie was looking concerned for some reason.

"You alright Jessie?" He asked.

Jessie turned to Buzz and said.

"I'm fine. Just worried about the others back home" she answered.

"Don't worry. They're fine, since the keyhole of our world is sealed, the heartless can't get to them" Buzz assured.

"You're right. You look handsome without your helmet on" Jessie said with a smirk.

Buzz blushes at that then said "thank you" he said.

Bullseye made a sound to Woody who replied.

"I know Bullseye those two are starting to become close" he replied.

 **Time Skip Casey's Garage**

"The entrance to Vault 112 is just through here and in a room, but we better be careful though cause some Radroaches, Mole Rats, a rogue Mr. Gusty, and I think a Super Mutant has taken refuge in here, so keep a eye out okay?" Harkness/A321 warned. Everyone nodded and readied they're keyblades while Richard, John, and Buzz had guns and laser pointed then entered the rundown car garage.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter The Capital Wasteland part 2.**


	21. The Capital Wasteland part 2

**The Capital Wasteland part 2**

 **Author's Note: Here's the next part to The Capital Wasteland now before I start this off a brief note until The Capital Wasteland is finished James R. Wolf Howlett will hence and forever more be known as Logan just to avoid confusion between Fallout 3's James AKA Richard's dad now with that said enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Just enjoy the chapter & part it ain't going kill ya or anything.**

 **Casey's Car Garage**

Once all the heroes were inside Casey's Garage the heroes along with Richard and Harkness, were immediately ambushed by a Mr. Gutsy which was easily subdued by a series of gunshots from Richard, John, and Harkness.

"Good thing the Mr. Gutsy back at the vault is nothing like these out here in the Wastes I mean I knew the Wasteland changes people but I had no idea that it changes robots like Mr. Gutsy as well" Richard said.

"That's because that Mr. Gutsy from vault 101 never been outside it and can retain his sanity" Harkness said.

"You can thanked our oh so powerful Overseer for that Harkness" Richard said sarcastically.

"I'll keep that in mind anyway let's continue shall we?" Harkness said while the others nodded then continued though the garage till they reached the entrance to vault 112. As they continued they encounter some Radroaches, Shadows,Dusks, Mole Rats and two new types of heartless, and nobodies known as the Carcass Roach the heartless version of a radroach and the Digger which was a nobody version of the mole rat. The nobodies were quickly dealt with by Frankie and Andy, while Buzz just destroyed a Heartless with his laser which actually surprised him.

"I don't believe it. My laser is actually real!" He said in surprise.

"Pat yourself on the back later!" Woody exclaimed bringing Buzz out of his surprised state.

"He's right Buzz for now just focus on using it on the Heartless!" Logan said while Buzz nodded then went back to firing his laser at the heartless. Once all the heartless were dealt with the heroes stopped a minute to catch their breath before heading off.

 **Time Skip Vault 112 entrance**

"Well here we are the entrance to Vault 112" Harkness/A321 said while gesturing to a big steel bolted door with 112 on it.

"Thanks for all your help Harkness" Richard thanked.

"Yeah without you we never would have found the entrance to vault 112" Sora added.

"No problem guys it was the least I could do after what Richard done for me, now I better hurry back to Rivet City before something bad happen, good luck on finding you're dad Richard, and good luck on your journey Keybarers" Harkness/A321 said before heading off to Rivet City. Once Harkness/A321 was gone the heroes approached the door, and Richard typed in the code on the console next to it to get in the vault once it was typed in the vault door slid open and the heroes along with Richard entered the vault and prepared to search for Richard's dad.

 **Vault 112**

Vault 112 was pretty much like every other vault out in The Capital Wasteland. Steel corridors, rooms for each vault resident.

"And I thought Vault 106 was creepy this place is deserted, where's the rest of the survivors?" Richard asked rhetorically before they came to a room where a Brainbot was waiting on them.

"Hello and welcome to Vault 112 please put on you're Vault 112 jumpsuit, then head into the Tranquility pod lounge to begin the simulation" the Brainbot said.

"But none of us have a vault 112 jumpsuit,also what simulation are you talking about?" Richard said and asked.

"If you had misplaced you're signature Vault 112 jumpsuit I will provide you with a new one, thank you have a nice day" The Brainbot said before handing Richard a vault 112 jumpsuit and rolling off.

"Hey wait! What simulation are you talking about?" Richard shouted but the Brainbot was already out of reach.

"Sigh great guess I'm going to have to find out myself, come on guys let's go see what that bot met by simulation" Richard said before putting on the vault 112 jumpsuit over his vault 101 jumpsuit then headed for the Tranquility pod lounge with the others in pursuit.

 **Tranquility pod lounge**

"This the pod lounge that Brainbot was talking about but I don't see anything related to a simulation" Xander said.

"Then that means…" Hank trailed off.

"The simulation is a part of the pod!" John exclaimed.

"Richard you're the only one wearing a vault 112 jumpsuit unlike the rest of us so you got to enter the Simulation and see what you can find out about you're father" Aqua said.

"What about you guys?" Richard asked.

"We'll deal with any Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed that comes our way!" Lea said.

"But what if I get stuck or worse trapped inside the sim?" Richard questioned.

"You won't cause the minute that happens I'll be ready to rescue you now go you're wasting time!" John replied.

Richard nodded then entered one of the pods to head into the simulation.

"Think he'll be okay in that Simulation?" Nate asked.

"If he can survive The Capital Wasteland he can survive in a simulation besides John will be ready to save him if things get to tough" Logan said while Nate nodded.

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter The Capital Wasteland part 3 see ya.**


	22. The Capital Wasteland part 3

**The Capital Wasteland part 3**

 **Frank: "Speedster can you help me and the others for a minute"**

 **Me: "What do you guys need?"**

 **Frank: "Well Oz wants to see our werewolf forms but we don't want to risk getting ourselves slain by anyone so we need a place to do it in private any ideas?"**

 **Me: "Try Kinzie's Warehouse I'm sure Boss/Alexander won't mind for him and The Saints don't use it anymore especially now that they're living in The White House"**

 **Frank: "Got it Thanks"**

 **Me: "Anytime Frank. As for you dear readers enjoy this new chapter and part while I'll make sure Frank and the others don't get lost on the way to Kinzie's Warehouse"**

 **Vault 112**

"Richard's been in that simulation for a awfully long time now I wonder what's keeping him?" Namine questioned.

"How about I get in there to find out?" John answered.

"How are you going to do that John?" Hank asked?

"Remember the trick Dr. Strange pulled off that makes him appear as a apparition ?" John counter asked.

"Yeah I remember but what's that got to do with anything?" Hank asked.

"Because that's how I'm going to do it!" John answered.

"Are you serious? I mean I know you trained some under the Doc but how are you going to pull it off?" Hank questioned.

"I have my ways" John answered before working his magic.

 **Tranquility Lane**

"Ugh what is it going to take to have you tell me the truth about my father! You crazy Overseer!" Richard said frustrated.

"Until you do everything I want you to do" Betty/Braun said.

"No I'm through doing things just for you're fucking amusement Braun!" Richard exclaimed.

"Your lost then" Braun/Betty said before going back to him/her business with Richard muttering something about crazy overseers and walking off. Once he was out of Betty's/Braun's reach John appeared as a apparition before him then said.

"Fantastic it worked" he said.

"John?" Richard questioned.

John turned to Richard then said.

"G'day mate he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"Checking on you a course the others are growing worried of you and I decided to come in and check to see what's been keeping you John answered.

"Ugh it's this girl Betty, AKA Braun, AKA The Crazy Overseer, AKA the creator of the geck, apparently him/her has been having me run around this stupid simulation known as Tranquility Lane as a little boy to commit a series of bad deeds for his/her uttered amusement in order to get info out of him/her about my father and the geck" Richard replied.

"And did you do them? The bad deeds I mean" John said.

"Well yeah" Richard answered sheepishly.

"How many did you do two, one, three, or four and did anybody get hurt in the process?" John said while going into Spy/Secret Agent\Cop Mode as Hank and Tony Stark calls it.

"Only two and only two got there feelings hurt in the process but no actual harm came to them why did you asked?" Richard questioned not knowing why John was asking him all these questions.

"Richard! Bad deeds leads to two things the path of Darkness, and the path to the Dark Side! Are those the paths you want to follow?Also what about you're father? Do you really think he'll love you once you takes those paths? And what about Harkness/A321? Amata? And the rest of the people of The Capital Wasteland and Vault 101 that sees you as their Urban Defender/Wasteland Savior (minus the Overseer of Vault 101) do you really think they'll accept you if you became a outlaw in the wastes? That kills people for the heck of it! Think mate you're The Lone Wanderer, The Hero of the Wastes, The Wasteland's protector, It's Urban Defender, and it's savior! And if you submit to the darkness then you'll be no worser than the Raiders and the Enclave now is that the life you want?" John explained.

"A course not!" Richard exclaimed.

"Then if someone or something forces you to do bad deeds once again then outright refuse them no matter what the consequences are! Got it memorized? John said using Lea's famous catchphrase .

"Yeah" Richard smiled.

"Excellent! Now let's get you out of here I'm sure before the others start to get more worried" John said.

"I remember one of the people in this simulation mentioning a fail safe in the abandoned house perhaps I can use that to get out of here" Richard said.

"Alright I'll meet you outside the sim the minute you and you're dad awakes okay?" John questioned.

Richard nodded then headed for the Abandoned House.

 **Next Chapter The Capital Wasteland part 4 so see you later. Ps World list has been updated so check it out when you get a chance.**


	23. The Capital Wasteland part 4

**The Capital Wasteland part 4**

 **Author's Note: Here's the next part/chapter to The Capital Wasteland enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Ignore this.**

 **Vault 112**

Two simulation pods hissed open and heroes turned their attention to them and saw Richard and and a elderly man with a beard and the same eye color as Richard exiting out of them.

"Dad is that you?" Richard asked with tears in his eyes.

"In the flesh, son" James answered before getting hugged by Richard.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Richard exclaimed before drying his tears.

The heroes smiled at the reunion between Father and son but the moment was then ruined by a unknown voice.

"Aw, isn't this sweet? I hate sweet!" The voice said.

The heroes turn to the voice and see Syndrome and Colonel Autumn.

"Autumn! I should've known that you be around" Richard said.

"Indeed I am. I'd like to introduce you to my new associate" Autumn began but Syndrome beat him to it.

"I can introduce myself. My name is Syndrome, the greatest hero in my world! Or at least I will be thanks to Xehanort" Syndrome said and introduced.

"A wannabe hero allying with Xehanort? He must be really desperate!" Sora said.

"Looks like I was right. Xehanort really is trying to make sure that we don't get anymore allies" Mickey said.

"Guess my awakening pushed him to that decision" Ventus replied.

"Enough of this! It's time for all of you to be destroyed!"Autumn exclaimed before him, Syndrome, and the heroes got ready for a fight.

Unknown to the two villains though John was currently in the shadows while using the camouflage wristwatch he got from his uncle Solid Snake then silently shouted **"Stupefy! Stupefy!"** He shouted silently and watched as both Autumn and Syndrome fell to the ground stunned then went to join the others while still camouflaged and then said to Logan.

"We better get out of here that stunning spell won't last long" he said while Logan nodded then told the others to follow him.

The others nodded and got ready to escape vault 112.

 **Time Skip outside Vault 112**

Once the heroes were out of Syndrome's and Autumn's sight John dropped the camouflage then turned to the others and said.

"Everyone ok?" He asked.

"Yeah we're okay that was a clever trick you did back there John," Richard said.

"Thanks I have a few more up my sleeve but those will come sooner" John thanked before turning to James then said.

"You must be James Lionheart Richard's father nice to meet you, I'm John Flynn and these my friends Logan, Nathan Drake Jr, Hank Rogers, Jack Frost, Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Oz, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Lea, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Frankie Stein, Clawd and Clawdeen Wolf, Draculara,Andy Beast, Cleo De Nile my half cousin Lagoona Blue, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baby Tooth, and Mickey. We've been traveling with you're son across The Wasteland to help him find you" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you all of you! It's great to see my son making some more friends" James said.

"The pleasure ours Mr. Lionheart however I suggest we hurry and get going no telling when Autumn and Syndrome will become unstunned any ideas?" Nate said.

"We need to head for Rivet City to speak with Dr. Li" James said.

"Rivet City? I been there before and I remember how to get there to!" Richard declared.

"Well in that case lead us back to Rivet City son" James said while Richard nodded then lead the others across The Wasteland and back to Rivet City to see Dr Li.

 **Time Skip Rivet City**

Once the heroes returned to Rivet City Harkness/A321 approached them and said.

"Welcome back you guys and I see you found you're dad Richard congratulations" He said.

"Thanks Harkness however we're not going be here long Dad just wants to speak with Dr. Li I take it she's still in the lab?" Richard said.

"She never leaves it, do you remember how to get there?" Harkness/A321 counter asked.

"Yeah I remember" Richard answered.

"Okay I'll be out here or in the hotel if you guys need anything alright?" Harkness/A321 said.

"Got it Harkness" Richard replied before heading for Dr. Li's lab with his dad and the others in pursuit.

 **Author's Note: Looks like this world going to be longer than I thought sorry about that anyway next chapter is going to have two or more time skips mainly because I don't want to bore you guys till death or anything also Richard get his keyblade plus the sidequest Trouble on the Homefront is going to be in it or the later chapter and Nicochan11 don't worry I'll be sure to have the heroes summon Slinky when I get to the sidequest once all that is done it'll be time take on Colonel Autumn then off to Haven City so see ya ps two new worlds were added to the World list so look at them when you have the time.**


	24. The Capital Wasteland Part 5

**The Capital Wasteland Part 5**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to the story in this chapter\part we start off the Sidequest Trouble on the Homefront(if I could get it done in this part) anyway enjoy the chapter\part.**

 **Disclaimer: Ignore this or look at the very first few chapters.**

 **Jefferson Memorial**

"This is the Jefferson Memorial?" Hank asked as he looked at the structure before them what was believed to be The Jefferson Memorial.

"Yep and if you remember from pre war times Hank it was Dc's most visited tourist attraction next to Mt Vernon, Lincoln Memorial, The National Zoo, and The Washington Monument. But ever since the bombs fell the places had been all but deserted and different. The Lincoln Memorial is now home to some slavers, No one knows what happened to the zoo and Mt Vernon when the bombs dropped, The Jefferson Memorial is now home to Super Mutants which I already taken care of right before you guys arrived here and where Project Purity was born and where it still stands, as for The Washington Monument it survived the bombs but part of it got destroyed in the process" Richard explained.

"Slavers?" Jack questioned.

"Oh right I forgot you guys aren't from this world, well Slavers are a group of people that gathers up Wastelanders from there hometowns and make them their slaves even though slavery was abolish many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, years ago by Abraham Lincoln these Slavers just tend to stay in the past and live up to their speculations, but that's not the worse of it, the wastelanders they turned into slaves, were men, women, elders, doctors,friends, families, even children for fuck sakes!" Richard said.

"How awful" Frankie gasped.

"Is their anyway to help those people? The slaves I mean" Sora said.

"Well if memory serves me right the slaves tend to have some type of mechanism on the back of their collars that requires a certain level of science but in order to get to the slaves you gotta get by their owners first. But I suggest you guys wait till later on until we run into any slaves or slavers cause right now my father could use some help with Project Purity so how about we deal with this first alright?" Richard asked.

The heroes nodded then followed Richard inside of what's left of The Jefferson Memorial.

 **Vault 112**

"Syndrome, wake up!" Autumn said.

Syndrome groggily woke then said "Ugh. How long was I out?" He asked.

"About half an hour. I woke up 15 minutes earlier then you" Autumn answered.

"I think I heard the word "Stupefy" before we blacked out"Syndrome replied.

"It must've been the Flynn boy. He's the only one who knows magic like that" Autumn pointed out.

"Drat! Looks like we're going to have chase those Keyblade punks all over again"Syndrome said.

"Your right and I think I'll know where we'll find them follow me" Autumn said before leaving out of vault 112 with Syndrome behind him. As the two were making their way to the entrance of vault 112 a figure with a massive build and wearing a Atlanta sheriff outfit could be seen watching the two villains leave this was Matthew Grimes or Matt for short second son to Rick and Lori Grimes brother to Carl Grimes also friends with John Flynn, Nathan Drake Jr James R. Wolf Howlett(Logan) Hank Rogers, and his ancestors were both John Marston, and Jonah Hex and he was also a Sheriff. "I better contact John and the others about these varmits" he said in his Cowboy accent before getting out his codec and look for either John's or Logan's sequence.

 **Jefferson Memorial Rotunda**

"There you guys are what kept you?" James asked.

"Sorry dad we got sidetracked, anyway what did you need help with?" Richard said.

"There's a few things I need you and your friends to do before Project Purity is back up and running" James answered.

"What are they?" Riku asked.

So James explained what the heroes have to do before Project Purity is back up and running, once he was done explaining the heroes along with Richard nodded then went to the things what James needed them to do so Project could be up and running.

 **10 minutes later**

Once everything was done Richard and the keyblade wielders returned to the Rotunda to meet with James, however as soon as they reached the Rotunda Richard's pipboy picked up a distress call from Vault 101 which was strange considering that he was nowhere near it but he played the distress call anyway. As the call played Amata's voice came through it however she sounded both concerned and scared.

"Things had got worse after you left. My father's gone mad with power! If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help stop mine the password to get inside the vault is my name so please hurry" the distress call along with Amata's voice stop there leaving everyone in stunned silence before it was broken by James who heard the whole distress call as well.

"But you already found me" he said.

"Then there's nothing stoping us from helping Amata stop her father" Richard said.

"Are we going to kill him? I've killed my share of villains in the past but making someone an orphan is something I wouldn't do" Sora said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Richard replied.

"You better hurry back then no telling what damage The Overseer caused while you were away just hurry back here as soon as you finish because I need you guys back here as soon as possible" James said.

"You got it dad" Richard said before him and the others left The Jefferson Memorial then headed to Vault 101.

 **Vault 101 entrance**

"Vault Sweet Vault" Richard said.

"So this is the vault you were taken to when you were born but before the bombs dropped?" Andy asked.

"Yeah now let's hurry inside and speak with Amata she'll explain everything else to us that is if her father hadn't gotten to her yet" Richard answered before typing in the password to open the vault door. Once the password was typed in the vault door slid open and Richard along with the heroes entered the vault where they were greeted by steel corridors and one of the vault security guards Officer Gomez the heroes believed that was his name according to Richard's life in the vault before his father got up and left the vault.

"Hey you can't be here! " Gomez said before noticing Richard and the others then continuing.

"Oh my God it's you it really you" he continued.

"Where's Amata! I swear if you had hurt her I'll" Richard didn't get a chance to finish.

"Calm down she's doing fine heh I'm not even the slightest surprise that it's her you wanna see" Officer Gomez said.

"Me and the others didn't come here just to see her Officer Gomez we're actually here to help the entire vault and try get her father to come to his senses" Richard said with a blush.

"Well good luck with that cause getting to The Overseer's office isn't exactly going to be as easy as getting to Amata for he got whole the force protecting him along with some dark creatures with glowing yellow eyes" Gomez said.

"Those dark creatures with the glowing yellow eyes sounds like heartless to me if their here too then we're going to need some help dealing with them as we make our way to The Overseer's Office" Logan said.

"Right you are mate and I know just the person to call upon to but before I summon him how about you take us to Amata first Officer Gomez?" John said to his friend.

"Sure thing follow me" Gomez said before leading Richard and the keyblade wielders to where Amata would be.

 **Time skip**

"You'll find Amata and the others in the clinic I'll go with you but they aren't exactly trusting to any of the Vault's security" Gomez said.

"Thanks for taking us this far Gomez we'll continue on our own from here on" Richard thanked.

"No problem kid now I better hurry back before The Overseer noticed I helped you" Gomez said before heading off. Once Gomez was gone the heroes along with Richard continued through the steel covered corridors of Vault 101 until they reached the clinic.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter we continue with the rest of the Sidequest Richard finally gets his keyblade also I'm skipping the BOS quest/Vault 87quest/Escaping the Enclave base quest and jumping right to the Boss fight with Autumn because I don't want to make this world any longer especially with Christmas right around the corner plus the heroes gets two more allies in the world besides Richard and I think you already know who they are anyway Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night. Ps World list updated.**


	25. The Capital Wasteland part 6

**The Capital Wasteland part 6**

 **Me: Well here's Kinzie's old Warehouse so you four can go right ahead and show your werewolf forms to Oz but be careful in doing so because I don't think Kinzie would like it if you guys broke anything while you're in here especially you Chuck since you're werewolf form is the biggest one here.**

 **Chuck: Don't worry I was planning on showing my last and in a location far from this one.**

 **Me: Good to know I'll be outside if you need anything in the mean time you readers enjoy the chapter/part.**

 **Clinic**

"Richard you made it!" Amata exclaimed before embracing Richard and kissing him .

"The others and I got your distress call Amata so tell me what been going on ever since I left the vault?" Richard asked.

So Amata explained to the heroes and Richard about what all had happened while Richard was gone and how she and the others are planing to leave the vault to go outside for she had grown tired of her father's lies! Once she was done explaining everything Richard spoke up.

"Well good thing we're here then, but what about you're father what are we going to do about him?" He said.

"Anything to tell him that what he's doing is wrong but please don't kill him" Amata' exclaimed .

" Come on Amata you know me for I wouldn't harm your father in any physical or mental way possible even if I wanted to" Richard said with a goofy grin.

Amata chuckled before replying.

"Once your finish with my father come talk me right away I'll be here with in the clinic if you need anything" she replied while Richard and the heroes nodded then left the clinic. Once the heroes were far from the clinic, John got out the summon for Slinky then shouted "Slinky!" He shouted.

"How may I be of service?" Slinky asked as he appeared before the heroes.

"We need your help mate heartless had invaded this here vault so we need your help in getting rid of them as we make our way to The Overseer's office can do that Slinky?" John asked.

"A course lead the way" Slinky answered while John and the others nodded and lead Slinky through the corridors as they make their way to The Overseer's office taking down any heartless or nobodies in their way with Slinky's assistance. Once they were dealt with the heroes continued on their way to The Overseer's office.

 **The Overseer's Office entrance**

"Thanks for all you're help Slinky we'll take it from here for now on" Roxas thanked.

"Happy to help now I need to get back before Andy realize I'm missing so if you any of you have something to say then you better say it fast cause my time is almost up" Slinky said.

"Slinky, how are the others are they okay?" Woody suddenly asked.

"They're fine Woody. Ever since the keyhole to our world was sealed, the heartless haven't attacked them. And Andy hasn't noticed the four of you are gone" Slinky answered.

"That's a relief. Don't worry, Slinky,I'll be back home after we beat Xehanort" Woody said.

"I'm sure you will, just be careful out there" Slinky said before disappearing. Once Slinky was gone the heroes along with Richard headed inside The Office to confront The Overseer.

 **The Overseer's Office**

"Well look who's back I thought you would have died out in the Wasteland by now" The Overseer said.

"Drop the act Alphonse! you let your title as The Overseer go to you're fucking head! And now people are dying! all around just because you didn't open the Goddamn vault and because of some dumb Vault Tec experiment that involves everyone to stay in here until they lose their freaking minds well have I got news for you no more of it I seen what happens to people who stay confined for to long so either everyone goes or you step down and give the title as Overseer to someone else!" Richard exclaimed before he was wielding the Wasteland Soul keyblade.

"Alright Richard!" The heroes congratulated before turning their attention to The Overseer then John said.

"If you're not satisfied with that answer then allow me to clarify, PEOPLE DONT STAY SANE FOREVER! WHILE LIVING IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT FOR IT WOULD DO NOTHING BUT DRIVE EVERYONE INSANE HELL THEY'RE MINDS MIGHT EVEN BREAK! SO EITHER YOU OPEN THE VAULT OR STEP THE FUCK DOWN AND GIVE THE TITLE OF OVERSEER TO SOMEONE ELSE!" John shouted as a gist purple static appeared above his head.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE THE WAY I DO THINGS AROUND HERE? I'M THE OVERSEER NOT YOU!" Alphonse exclaimed

"Someone you don't want to piss off little man now open the Goddamn Vault or we'll force it open for you!" John said before another gist of purple static appeared above his head.

"Why on Earth would I ever want to open the vault?" Alphonse questioned.

"Why? Hah! Why? Oh I'll tell you why gramps the longer people stay confined within these walls the more people will die, some well lose their mind and go insane and kill anything that moves and I mean anything, some might even turn to cannibalism and eat every single survivor in here once you run out of food, some would sabotage the vault and have it infested with Radroaches again forcing everyone to leave and guess who's going to get the blame for all that? YOU ARE ALPHONSE! THAT'S RIGHT YOU! THE ALL POWERFUL OVERSEER WILL GET BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED INSIDE THIS VAULT ALL BECAUSE HE DIDNT WANT TO OPEN IT! And did I forget to mention? THAT A COUPLE OF RAIDERS TRIED TO BREAK INTO IT ON THE DAY BEFORE THE BOMBS DROPPED! OR HOW ABOUT THE ENCLAVE? THEY'RE ABOUT TO MIMIC THOSE RAIDERS SAME EXACT MOVEMENTS BY BREAKING IN AS WELL AND Guess who's going to get blamed for that as well? THAT's RIGHT YOU AGAIN! ALSO GUESS WHAT YOU'LL BE THEIR FIRST TARGET! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? ONCE THEY HAVE KILL YOU THEY'LL KILL EVERYONE ELSE IN HERE EVEN YOU'RE PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! SO YOU BETTER MAKE A CHOICE FAST! BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY PATIENCE!" John said going into his bad cop/good cop mode.

 **Time skip**

"Was the Bad cop mode really necessary back there John?" Hank asked.

"Yes it was necessary besides you would have done the exact same thing due to one of you're aunts being the one and only Black Widow and you're mother being Peggy Carter" John answered.

"Touché but why did you call him little man was that a ancestral perk or something?" Hank said.

"Ancestral perk I guess probably from my Krogan side but I doubt it anyway we better report back to Amata and head back to the Jefferson Memorial to meet with James I'm sure he's wondering what was taking us so long" John replied.

 **The Clinic**

"So how it go with my dad?" Amata asked as the heroes entered the clinic. So Richard began to tell Amata about what happened with her father and frankly she was quite shocked but also relived that the heroes didn't kill him in cold blood, and as the two were talking Logan's codec went off alerting him in process so deciding to head somewhere quiet to answer it.

 _ **Codec**_

 _ **"Logan here what's the situation?" Logan asked with his face on the right side.**_

 _ **Matt's face appeared on the left side of the codec screen then said.**_

 _ **"Finally I've been trying to reach you John ever since" he said.**_

 _ **"Matt? What the hell are you doing here bub? I thought you be in Alexandra with your father and brother by now" Logan said.**_

 _ **"Believe me partner I wish I was to but that's not the reason why I called you" Matt replied.**_

 _ **"Then what did you call me for cowboy?" Logan asked.**_

 _ **"Does the names Autumn and Syndrome ring a bell to you?" Matt asked.**_

 _ **Logan was silent a few minutes before growling out the answer.**_

 _ **"A course they do why do you ask!" He growled.**_

 _ **"Well chances are I think their heading for the Jefferson Memorial and if I known any better they're probably targeting James Lionheart AKA Richard's dad" Matt said.**_

 _ **"What! Where are you now?" Logan asked.**_

 _ **"On the bridge to Rivet City why?" Matt questioned.**_

 _ **"Alright stay where you are and remained hidden don't want The Enclave to see you now the others and I will be on the way once we're finished here got it bub?" Logan said.**_

 _ **"Got it and hurry" Matt said before leaving from the codec call.**_

 _ **Codec Ends**_

Once codec call ended Logan went to join the others back at the Clinic hopefully they were done explaining to Amata about her father. When he arrived he saw that the others were indeed done and ready to leave.

"I take it you guys finished explaining everything to Amata?" He asked.

"Yeah she even took The Job as Overseer I just hope she'll do a whole much better job than what her father did when he was Overseer I also hope she won't let the power go to her head" Richard said.

"Don't worry she won't anyway we better head back to The Jefferson Memorial to meet with your dad but before we do that we need to make a quick stop at Rivet City to meet with a friend so let's get going" Logan continued before him and the others left the vault and headed for Rivet City to meet with Matt.

 **Rivet City Bridge**

"Took your time getting here partner for moment I thought the Enclave got to you" Matt said before revealing himself with his sheriff hat covering his face.

"Matt what are you doing here mate?" John asked.

"Long story short Dr. Strange sent me to help you guys out apparently him and Yen Sid caught wind of what Xehanort plans to do with you ever since Ventus's awaking as well so he's sending me along with some others to the worlds to help the heroes out including yourselves" Matt answered.

"Well that's really kind of them we could use all the help we can get but if you're going to travel with us Matt you'll need to get acquainted with the others so how about you introduce yourself to them first?" Nate said.

"Introductions can wait partner right now let's focus main Agenda being The Enclave, Autumn, and Syndrome" Matt replied.

"He's right and here's how we're going to deal with them" Logan began.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait everyone anyway next chapter would be a quintuple time skip where the heroes face off Colonel Autumn because like I said last chapter I'm skipping the BOS Quest/Vault 87 Quest/Escape from Enclave base quest and moving straight to the Boss fight with Colonel Autumn because I didn't want to make the world any longer especially with Christmas right around the corner so till next chapter Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night. Ps I hope you enjoyed the moment between John and The Overseer and seeing Slinky again.**


	26. Boss Colonel Autumn

**Boss Colonel Autumn**

 **Author's Note: Final part to The Capital Wasteland where the heroes take on Colonel Autumn so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind you?**

 **The Jefferson Rotunda**

"Did you really think a magic trick would stop us?" Autumn said as he and Syndrome appeared before the heroes and Sarah.

"Not really. That spell was only meant to stun you two" John replied.

"You're gonna regret not killing us when you had the chance!" Syndrome exclaimed.

"Then why don't we put that theory to the test? And I promise you this I won't go easy on you" John said before Richard stepped in and said.

"ITS OVER AUTUMN YOU LOST THE ENCLAVE IS DESTROYED ALONG WITH YOUR BASE SO WHY DON'T JUST GIVE UP!" Richard added.

"Never!" Autumn said.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to make you" James growled.

"I like to see you try" Autumn said before readying his pistol.

"Focus on Autumn guys but ignore Syndrome at all cost because I got a feeling that we'll see him again in later worlds understand?" John whispered to the others who nodded in the process before getting ready to face Colonel Autumn.

 **Theme Fallout 3 Rap**

"The Enclave shall prevail!" Autumn exclaimed.

The fight started out with Autumn firing his pistol at the heroes, which was easily blocked by their keyblades, then Sora launched a strike raid at Autumn causing him to stumble slightly.

"I'll get you for that!" Autumn said before dashing at the heroes,only for him to get stunned and paralyzed by Richard's Stun Raid, and Donald's plus John's thunder spell, which gave Sora and Richard enough time to unleash their limit known as Wasteland Wrath which started out with Richard, Harkness/A321, and Sarah Lyons sending a barrage of bullets and plasma at him, then came Sora sending a hailstorm of Fire spells, Firas, and Firagas with Richard's assistance from his keyblade the limit then ended with Harkness/A321 sending few more shots from his plasma riffle, Richard sending out some shots from his BB Gun before summoning his keyblade and stabbing him with it.

"Damn you Lionheart" Autumn said weakly.

 **Theme Fallout 3 Rap ends**

Richard just stabbed Colonel Autumn in the chest with his keyblade.

"I'll see you in hell!" Autumn exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that" Richard said as Colonel Autumn fades away into darkness leaving only Syndrome.

"Now what are we going to do with a varmint like you?" Matt said turning his attention to Syndrome but still with his face still hidden behind his sheriff hat.

"Uh I just remembered I'm needed somewhere else so bye" Syndrome said while quickly exiting though a corridor darkness.

"What a coward" Terra said.

"He's just lucky that I didn't slaughter him yet" James said.

The keyhole then revealed itself from Project Purity and the heroes along with Richard sealed it shut.

"You know what you have to do now Richard" Sora said.

"Yes I know Sarah could you take care everything else while I'm gone? Also could you please let Amata know where I'll be so she won't start worrying about me? The password to get into the vault is Amata" Richard answered.

"A course now you better get going" Sarah answered.

"I'm coming to" Harkness/A321 suddenly said.

"Well in that case Harkness, Matt welcome to the team" Sora said before him and the others left The Memorial then got beamed up to the Titan.

 **Villains Hideout**

"I see that even with your assistance, Autumn still met his end" Xehanort said.

"Those Keyblade Masters are no joke. I barely got out of there alive!" Syndrome exclaimed.

"Bad enough that the Capital Wasteland Keyhole got sealed off. But now Richard Lionheart has joined those pesky heroes!" Robbie said.

"It seems as though we need to be more prepared for the Keyblade Wielders if we are to destroy them" Megatron replied.

"Not to mention that we need to start capturing the Princesses of Heart" Dr. Facilier pointed out.

"Why so serious, gentlemen? We should really do these things one at a time" Joker said.

"Indeed, Joker. Drakken, when the heroes reach Haven City, I need you to help out our operative stationed there" Xehanort ordered.

"I'll get right on that. Hopefully, he'll be less insulting to me then Shego" Drakken said before heading into the Corridor of Darkness to Haven City.

 **Dr. Strange's Sanctum**

"That's five keyholes sealed now who should we send to help assist the heroes and John's ancestor at Haven City Dr. Strange?" Hank Pym AKA Giant -Man asked.

"Someone who's more acquainted with both John and him" Hank" Dr. Strange answered.

"That would be me I know Jak and John helped me once before which lead to us to become friends like Zeke and me so I'll go assist them in Haven City besides they'll be heading for my world real soon" Cole Macgrath replied.

"Very well Cole head for Haven City and assist the heroes along with Jak & Daxter" Dr. Strange told Cole who nodded then headed into the Corridor of Light to Haven City.

 **The Titan**

"Matthew Grimes was it or do prefer Matt? Buffy asked the Atlanta Sheriff.

"Matt works fine" Matt answered in his accent but not showing his face fully.

Buffy nodded then said. "I've been meaning ask why do you keep hiding your face underneath that sheriff hat of yours?" She said.

"I suggest you show her the reason why Matt for she's bound to find out sooner or later" Nate said appearing before the two.

Matt nodded and turned his attention back to Buffy then said. "The reason why is because of this!" Matt exclaimed showing his face that he hidden for so long which featured a large disfigured eye and a partially torn mouth.

Buffy gasped at the sight then turned towards Nate hoping he has a explanation.

"Sorry Buffy but even me, John, Hank, and James don't know how his face got like that for he never wanted to tell us about it, however his father along with his three ancestors and brother plus siblings might know if we meet them as we travel to the worlds that is" Nate answered while Buffy nodded.

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter Haven City so till next time Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night.**


	27. Haven City Part 1

**Haven City**

 **Author's Note: Here's the 27th chapter to Kingdom Hearts The Seven Guardians of Light and the 13 darkness where the heroes encounter Cole Mcgrath and meet one of John's ancestors so enjoy.**

 **The Titan**

"Buckle up mates we're approaching our next world" John said who was piloting the Titan.

Everyone nodded then buckled up before Andy asked.

"Who do you think we'll meet here?" He asked.

"Well I do have a ancestor stationed here (hint hint)so maybe we'll run into him, as for what hero Dr. Strange is going to send to help us guess we'll find out as soon as we land" John answered.

 **Haven City**

"Remind me again why you're here with me right now Drakken?" Errol said.

"Well ever since Xehanort found out about Ventus's awakening, he ordered all of us to do whatever we can to get rid of the heroes. And that includes helping you and the other villains out" Drakken answered.

"Good point just try not to blow anything up on here, alright?" Errol said.

"Got it. I don't even know how this ship works" Drakken replied.

 **HAVEN CITY**

 **Field theme Jak 3 theme**

 **New Haven alley**

"This world looks very peaceful. It's a nice change from The Capital Wasteland" Richard said.

"To be honest, not all worlds are going to be like yours" Sora pointed out.

"He's got a point, you know. John, didn't you mention that one of your ancestors lives here?" Matt asked in his accent.

"Of course I did mate. He also has a partner who helps him out. I should warn you guys though. He's kind of odd to say the least" John answered. Before exiting the alley with the others in tow but only to be met with the sounds of fighting so the heroes turned to the source and saw short person with yellowish greenish hair, a goatee,a ottsel on his shoulder, goggles on his head, some type of armor and elven like features also wielding some type of gun facing off heartless and unversed along with a bunch of soldiers and new type of heartless called the Enemy 51.

"Jak Daxter!" John exclaimed.

Jak turned to John then said.

"Talk later fight now John" he said.

John nodded then summoned his keyblade then went to assist his ancestor against the heartless and Unversed along with the rest of the keyblade wielders. Once both the heartless and Unversed were dealt with everyone turned to Jak then Richard said.

"So you're the ancestor John mentioned?" He asked.

"You never told me you were someone's ancestor,Jak" Daxter said.

"That's because I was trying to maintain The World Order" Jak replied.

"Well, that probably doesn't apply anymore" Buzz pointed out.

"Usually, I'm strict about the World Order but it's necessary to violate it in order to recruit more allies" Donald said.

"Anyway those Eco powers both Light & Dark you seen John use he gets them from me so don't be to surprise if I start losing control and have purple static surrounding me" Jak said.

"Duly noted" Lagoona said remembering what happened to John when he lost control after finding out what Farnum was going to do with Frankie back at Skull Shores on their world.

"So what brings you to Haven City John? And Who's this with you I mean I recognized you, Nate, Hank, Matt, and James but everyone else not so much" Jak said bringing Lagoona out of her thoughts.

"Guys come over here and introduce yourselves to my ancestor Jak and his friend Daxter" John called out.

Seeing no reason to argue the heroes approached Jak and Daxter then introduced their selves. Once the introductions were made John turned to his ancestor then said.

"As for why I'm here, well what do you know about the Keyblade war?" He asked.

"Only that it was one of the most tragic out of the past keyblade wars why?" Jak said.

"Because it's about to start again except this time it's going to be lead by Master Xehanort so now me and my friends are traveling to different worlds to find and recruit as many guardians of light within the worlds that could help us in the Final Battle against him and his thirteen darkness" John replied.

"That sounds challenging" Daxter said.

"You don't know the half of it anyway enough of that what have you guys been up to after all these years?" John replied.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Jak said.

"Try me" John said.

"Well it's like this" Jak began.

 **Elsewhere**

While Jak & Daxter were explaining what had happened in the past years a Corridor of Light appeared out of nowhere and Cole came out it and examine his surroundings.

"So this is Haven City huh,? I wonder if Jak and Daxter are around. I haven't seen them ever since the incident with Polygon Man" he said.

Unknown to him(or so he thought) a silver helicopter was spying on him from the sky. This helicopter was really a decepticon named Blackout, Megatron's most loyal solider.

"Cole Mcgrath is here? This isn't good I need to inform Drakken and Errol right away!" Blackout said before flying off, but little does he know Cole was thinking of a plan when once Blackout alerts the others.

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter Haven City part 2 so till next time Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Goodnight also have a Merry Christmas, and a Joyous new year.**


	28. Haven City Part 2

**Haven City Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Here's next part/chapter to Haven City where the heroes meet Cole Mcgrath and all so enjoy. Ps I forgot to mention that I would be bringing back two of Jak's Dark Eco powers from Jak 2 because I know some you guys miss them and were hoping for them to be in Jak 3 but didn't make it anyway enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters.**

 **Dark Maker ship**

Blackout was running down the hallway of the Dark Maker ship. As he was doing so, he noticed that the Enemy 51 heartless looked liked a combination of the Krimson Guard and Errol's bots.

"Note to self ask Xehanort to make heartless version of of our decepticon drones" Blackout said to himself.

Blackout finally reached the room where Drakken were then said while panting.

"Slagging long hallways! Drakken! Errol! I have some news!" He said.

"If you're going tell us that the heroes have arrived on this world we already figured that part out" Drakken said.

"It's even worse Cole Mcgrath has just arrived!" Blackout exclaimed.

"Are you talking about the good version? Or the bad version?" Errol asked.

"Considering he got here through a light version of our dark corridors, I'd say it was the good version. I don't even think the bad version exist anymore" Blackout answered.

"This is serious Mcgrath's electric powers could deal a great amount of damage to this ship and you, Blackout! We'll have to be careful!" Drakken exclaimed.

"No kidding! I still remember that Lennox human killing me back in Mission City" Blackout said.

 **New Haven**

Back in New Haven Jak and Daxter had just got through telling the heroes and John about everything that they had been through and frankly they were surprised well everyone but John.

"Damn it sounds like you been through a lot over the years" Xander said.

"You have no idea" Jak replied.

"This tournament you mentioned how was you, Daxter, Cole, Raiden, and Nate's father Nathan Drake roped into that? Because to me it sounds like you and everyone who participated in it were all forced to do this against their will without knowing it" John said.

"That's because we were John" a familiar voice to John, Jak, Daxter said.

So the heroes turned to the source and saw a tall muscular man with a shaved haircut, a amp on his back a scar on the left side of his face, and wearing a yellow shirt with Black linings approach them.

"Cole?! Is that you?!" John asked somewhat surprised.

Cole grinned then locked hands with John and said.

"The one and only!" He said.

"Long time you see buddy!"Jak exclaimed.

"Same to you I haven't seen you and Daxter since The Polygon Man incident" Cole replied.

"How'd you know how to find us?" Daxter asked.

"Dr. Strange sent me to find you guys, he figured you guys could use the help" Cole answered.

"Well you came right on time mate, however I got to admit you look a lot different since the last time I saw you" John pointed out.

"And you haven't" Cole said.

"So you're the famous Cole Mcgrath John talks about?" Sora said approaching the old friends.

"You bet I am!" Cole exclaimed facing Sora and the others.

"Can't believe you have electrokinesis" Richard said.

"Believe it. There's actually a evil version of me who uses his powers for evil" Cole said.

"Really?" Jack questioned.

"Of course. My evil twin can control electricity and fire, while I can control electricity and ice" Cole answered.

"Well as long as you're evil twin isn't around to cause any trouble mate what do you say we move on? Because I believe Jak and Daxter needs to do something at Freedom Fighters HQ" John said.

"He's right we could finish this conversation another time but right now me and Dax are needed at Hq tag along if you like but be careful around here Haven City isn't nicknamed The City of Violence for nothing" Jak pointed out before heading for Freedom Fighters HQ with the heroes, Daxter, and the newly added Cole Mcgrath.

As they were making their way to HQ John knelt down to his ancestor's height and said loud enough for only Jak & Daxter to hear.

"You mean to tell me that all the Violence from old Haven City is crossing over here to new Haven now?" He asked.

"Not only that Errol is back to!" Jak answered.

"Errol? You mean the former member of the Krimson guard you met when you and Dax first came to Haven City and called you a you know? John questioned.

"Yep" Jak replied.

"Oh James is going have a hell of a riot when he meets him" John said.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Haven City part 3 which is obviously going to be a time skip also guys I think I'm going to do the same thing what I did with The Capital Wasteland skipping some of the missions jumping straight to the Boss fight with Errol plus I'm skipping Jak's banishment to the Wasteland but I well have one of the heroes teach a certain Corrupted Councilman a lesson for banishing Jak and Daxter out there with a little help from a certain someone anyway you guys have Happy New year and I'll see you next chapter so see ya. Ps World List had been updated.**


	29. Haven City Part 3

**Haven City part 3**

 **Foxy: Uh Cap'n?**

 **Me: What is it Foxy?**

 **Foxy: Me thinks you should check on the Villain kids and Tony.**

 **Me: Why did Jay do something that caused Tony to Hulk out?**

 **Foxy: Yer going to have to find out yourself me hearty.**

 **Me: Very well I should see what happened between them and Foxy thanks for letting know.**

 **Foxy: Anytime me hearty.**

 **Me: In the meantime you folks enjoy this part/chapter**

 **New Haven**

"I can't believe Jak has been banished out into The Wasteland just for a crime he didn't commit!" John exclaimed.

"This place has a Wasteland to?" Richard questioned.

"Aye however unlike The Capital Wasteland Haven City's Wasteland is a little more different for it's nothing but barren desert out there, no life, no food, no water, and no civilization except for one city called Spargus City, and lots of Metalheads and enemies so it's pretty much a war zone out there" John explained.

"Do you remember what crime he was framed for?" Cole asked remembering how people had framed him for causing that explosion when he worked as a courtier in Empire City.

"A COURSE I REMEMBER HE WAS FRAMED FOR BLOWING UP THE PALACE EVEN THOUGH HE WAS WITH US THE ENTIRE TIME AT FREEDOM FIGHTERS HQ! WHEN THAT HAPPENED!" John shouted before calming down so he doesn't turn into his Dark Eco form in front of the townspeople.

"Do you know who framed him?" Sora asked.

"A corrupted and racist Councilman named Count Veger" John answered.

"Another person mad with power? Jesus as if The Overseer wasn't bad enough" Nate said.

"Don't forget Racist, I mentioned he was racist to however I wouldn't worry about it because he's going to get what's coming to him eventually" John said before continuing.

"Anyway I suppose we better go and tell Samos, Tess, and Keira about what happened and knowing those three they aren't going to take it very well especially Tess sense Daxter is out there with Jak" he continued before heading off to The Naughty Ottsel with the others in tow.

 **The Naughty Ottsel**

"The Naughty Ottsel? And I thought The Muddy Rudder was a odd one Who the hell came up with this name?" Harkness/A321 asked.

"Daxter's idea apparently he thought it was clever now before we head inside I should warn you guys Keira and Tess aren't people you want to mess with especially Samos" John said before heading into The Naughty Ottsel.

Once everyone was inside The place John walked up to the Bar then said.

"Tess could you go get Keira and Samos there's something we need talk about" he said.

"What about?" Tess asked.

"It's about Jak and Daxter" John answered.

"Daxter? Did something happen to him?" Tess asked growing concern.

"Tess I'll explain everything as soon Keira and Samos get here so could you please go and get them?" John said.

Tess nodded then went get Keira and Samos, a few minutes later Tess came back with Samos and Keira who then said.

"What happened to Jak John?" Keira asked.

"And Daxter to?" Tess added.

"Yes please tell us what has become of them?" Samos said.

John sighed then said"Well I don't know how to tell you mates this but you deserve to know before you find out yourselves" he said before continuing .

"Jak along with Daxter had both been banished from Haven City and are now out in The Wasteland" he continued.

"WHAT!" The three exclaimed.

"I figured you three would react that way" John replied.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE?!" Samos shouted.

"Blame Count Veger he framed Jak and was the one who banished both him and Daxter out into The Wasteland" Cole said.

"THAT CORRUPTED BASTARD! I should had known he'll be behind that!" Keira exclaimed.

"I knew Veger was trouble from the very beginning now he has gone to far!" Tess said.

"Yes but you"John got cut off by Keira.

"I'm going out into The Wasteland to look for them!" She said.

"No daughter of mine is going to risk her life out there!" Samos exclaimed.

"Guys me and-" John started but was once again cut off.

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad so I can handle myself!" Keira said.

"You won't last a day out there I'll go instead" Tess pointed out.

"Guys you really need to -" Sora tried speak but like John he to was cut off.

"You just want to go so you can get Daxter Tess!" Keira exclaimed.

The three continued to argue until James just couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted with his eyes glowing red.

Everyone stopped arguing then turned their attention to James whose eyes were still glowing red before they returned to their brown color then he said.

"God you guys are so annoying when arguing had anyone ever told you that? I mean how the hell do John and Jak even put up with you?" He asked.

The three was about to answer but James stopped them.

"Don't answer that" he said.

The three closed their mouths shut and let James continue.

"But listen I understand that you three are all worried about Jak and Daxter, I get that but don't take it out on each other for it ain't going to get you nowhere except to a one way ticket to Darkness and that's a path none of you should follow, heck I don't even think you're Precursor ancestors would approve of it or Jak even with Dark Eco in him Keira, same goes for Daxter Tess he might not have Dark Eco in him but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to throw your life away outside in the Wasteland just to save him" he continued.

"James is right back in my world life wasn't easy streets and houses were a mess, roads plus all forms of transportation were destroyed (not including vertibirds), my mother died giving birth to me, and I had to live my entire life underground with my dad, girlfriend Amata, and some others that was until my dad left without telling me where I had to go and look for him and when I found him I had to do a series of tasks for a crazy person named Braun before I can see him that was when John came in and help me realize who I'm truly am" Richard added.

John smiled at Richard's words before turning back to the others then said.

"You see arguing on who should do what isn't going help you got to think first otherwise you'll be walking right into a trap or ambush without knowing it besides I don't think Jak and Daxter would want anything happen to you when you're dealing with Veger or out there in The Wasteland so leave it to us we'll have Jak and Daxter back before you know it and we'll make sure to give Count Veger what's coming to him!" he said determined.

"Well in that case you better get going then just bring back Jak and Daxer unharmed okay" Keira said.

"Don't worry Keira we well but we're going teach Veger a lesson first" John said before him and the others left The Naughty Ottsel.

 **Outside The Naughty Ottesl**

"So I guess we're teaching Count Veger a lesson first?" Sora asked.

"Right Andy James you blokes up for coming with me to the council to teach the racist/corrupted bastard a lesson?" John said facing the two.

"I thought you never ask bub" James said.

"I don't see why not "Andy agreed.

"Once you guys are done with Count Veger meet us near the entrance to The Wasteland so we can go out to find Jak and Daxter got it?" Xander asked.

"We got it Xand now let's get going you two" John said and answered.

James and Andy nodded then followed John to the Council.

 **Haven City Councilor Hq**

"There's Haven City's Council Headquarters and It's unguarded to weird, anyway here's what we're going to do" John began.

So John gave a rundown on the plan on how their going to deal with Count Veger once he was done explaining everything he looked to the others then said.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Just one if I'm going to be in my beast form while we're doing this don't you think the townspeople will be afraid me?" Andy asked.

"This is Haven City mate remember? The only people they fear is the Praxis family and the Krimson Guard based on what Jak told me from the first time he was in Haven City, however I wouldn't be too surprised if they start fearing you as well" John answered before continuing.

"Anyway if that was the only question let's get this over with" he continued before him, Andy, and James went on with the plan.

 **Council Hall**

Count Veger was in the council Hall by himself looking really pleased with himself.

"Now with Jak & Daxter out of the way I can finally get what I came for" Veger said.

Just then Count Veger felt someone or something grab him from behind and picking him up.

"Wha?" Veger said before he came face to face with Andy in his beast form.

"Excellent work Andy! Now to go on with the rest of the plan" John said while appearing to the two in his Dark Eco form.

"You're that guy hangs around that that Dark Eco Freak and the weasel or whatever he is!" Count Veger acursed before John sent a bolt of Dark Eco at him causing Veger scream out pain.

John was thankful that he put a silencing charm around him, Andy, Veger and James before doing this otherwise the whole city would had heard that.

"I DIDNT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK VEGER! SO SHUT UP!" John shouted before James joined his side.

 **Andy's POV**

Andy in his beast form, is currently holding Veger, who is trying to get out of his grasp.

"You put me down right now! Do you even know who I am?! I'll have you all thrown in prison for this!" Veger exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for calling Jak a dangerous Dark Eco Freak!" Andy said his voice deep that it even echoed around the four.

"It's racist jerks like you that make me sick to my stomach!"John exclaimed.

James cracked his knuckles then said.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you, but we are going to make you pay for everything you DONE!" James growled with his eyes going from brown to gold.

Andy held Veger still long enough for James and John to beat him up with their fists.

 **Time Skip**

"That take cares of Veger now we better go meet with the others so we could head out into The Wasteland to find Jak and Daxter no doubt their probably waiting for us" John said before he, James, and Andy headed for the entrance to meet with Sora and the others. Upon arriving at the gate Xander walked up to them then asked.

"So how it go?" He asked.

"Rather well if you ask me" John answered.

"But aren't you three worried that Veger would probably put a bounty on your heads now that you done something to him? Richard asked.

"Are you really asking that question to a guy who had a brother that spent his entire time thieving before meeting a girl with very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, long blond hair who lived in a tower for the rest of her life who also just happened to be my sister? And ancestors who committed crimes their selves? And one who was framed for something he didn't do?" John counter asked.

"Plus to a guy who's father just happened to the Big Bad Wolf? And has a Godfather in New York where some people aren't particularly fond of mutants? Also a brother who lives a life of crime?" James added.

"Good point" Richard said.

"Anyways let's head on out into the Wasteland to find Jak & Daxter no telling what dangers they got themselves into" John said before him and the heroes left Haven City and headed out into the Wasteland.

 **Author's Note: And done! There now that was part 3 of Haven City hoped you enjoyed it and the scenes where John, James, and Andy taught Count Veger a lesson next chapter Haven City part 4 so see you then. Ps two new worlds had been added to the list feel free to check them out.**


	30. Haven City Part 4

**Haven City Part 4**

 **Author's Note: Hello? Hello? Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light where we begin part 4 of Haven City now before I leave you to enjoy the chapter what do you think of the story so far? Share thoughts in the review, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **The Wasteland**

"Welcome to The Wasteland and as you see it's just like everything I told you. Nothing but barren desert out here" John said.

"You know this kind of reminds of Agrabah the desert part at least" Sora pointed out.

"It might look that way to you now but just wait till the place becomes overrun with enemies or Metalheads "John said before continuing.

"Anyway let's see if we can go find Jak and Daxter but be careful around here The Wasteland isn't the nicest of places around Haven City so watch your'e back" John warned.

"We'll keep that in mind" Ventus said before him and the rest of the heroes went to search for Jak & Daxter. They searched every part of The Wasteland from north, to, South, from South to East, and from East to West.

When they finally found them they were relived to see him in one piece.

"Jak! Daxter! About time we found you mates" John said.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Jak asked.

"Looking for you we've been searching the entire Wasteland trying to find both you and Daxter!" Andy said.

"Why?" Daxter questioned.

So the heroes explained every thing that happened over in New Haven/old Haven up to the point where John, Andy, and James dealt with Count Veger.

"So let me get this straight while we were wondering The Wasteland you guys took care of things in New Haven/Old Haven?" Daxter said.

"Yes" Richard replied.

"Is it true that you three taught Count Veger a lesson?" Jak asked facing, John, James, and Andy.

"You bet we did bub!" James exclaimed.

"How did you do it?" Daxter asked.

"Well to make it simple I did it in my Dark Eco Form and Andy and James helped, with Andy in his beast form, and James being James" John answered.

"Beast form?" Jak questioned.

John looked to Andy and asked.

"You want me tell him or do you? Or would prefer to show him instead? He asked.

"You tell him for you know Jak and Daxter a lot better then me" Andy answered.

"Tell me what? Jak questioned.

John turned to his ancestor then answered.

"You see Jak like you and me with our Dark Eco/Light Eco powers Andy here has a very unique and useful ability that allows him to change into a giant hulking purple beast with strength to match but unlike us he only does it when he loses control but there are times when he would do it at will" he answered.

"Is that so? would you like to show me then?" Jak asked.

"Maybe some other time Jak, what about you? What have you and Daxter been up to while we were taking care of things in New Haven/Old Haven other then aimlessly wandering around The Wasteland?" Andy said.

So Jak explained what had him and Daxter been up to while John and the others were taking care of things in New Haven/Old Haven up till he got up to the point about searching for Damas.

"Crikey and I thought we were busy with stuff in New Haven/Old Haven but you been working hard" John said.

"You don't know how hard" Jak replied.

Just then a group of Enemy 51 and Soldier heartless appeared and surrounded the heroes causing them to ready their keyblades and guns.

"They just don't know when to quit do they?" Nate said before summoning his keyblade.

"They never do" Riku said before charging at one of the Enemy 51 heartless with his way to Dawn Keyblade.

Once the Heartless was taken care of Jak spoke up and said.

"We better head for Spargus City something tells me the heartless are going to head there next" He said.

"Yeah good idea and all but we got a few more problems on our hand Jak" Daxter said.

"Like what Dax?" John asked.

"Well for starters that!" Daxter exclaimed while pointing at something in the sky.

The heroes looked to where Daxter was pointing at and saw The Dark Maker above them.

"The Dark Maker?! That's Errol's ship!" Jak exclaimed.

"Then there's that!" Dax exclaimed again this time pointing to smoke coming out of a part from the palace over in New Haven.

"That's the Palace! Veger must be trying to finish what he started before he framed Jak even after me, John, and Andy roughed him up a bit" James pointed out while facing the other direction.

"And Not to mention that! Daxter exclaimed now pointing in the direction where Spargus City would be.

"Heartless and Nobodies!" Cole exclaimed while looking at the way that leads to Spargus City.

"Looks like we have three choices here so what are we going to do first? Head for Spargus City and assist them with the heartless and nobodies? Take on Errol and whoever on that ship with him? Or head for the palace at New Haven and stop Count Veger from doing whatever he was going to do before he framed Jak?" John said.

"Let's head for Spargus City first and assist them with the nobodies and the heartless for they'll need the help, we can take care of Veger after that" Jak answered.

Everyone nodded then headed to Spargus City with Jak to help with the heartless and Nobodies.

 **Spargus City**

The heroes arrived at Spargus City saw it completely overrun with heartless and Nobodies but Damas was nowhere in sight.

"Okay so how are we going to deal with that many heartless and Nobodies?" Frankie asked.

"By evening the odds. You up for it mate?" John questioned his ancestor.

"Yeah let's do it!" Jak answered.

John nodded then turned to the others and told them step back, knowing what was going to happen next the others nodded then do what they were told. Once they were far enough from John and Jak the two went into their Dark Eco forms then went to take care of the heartless and nobodies.

After both the heartless and nobodies were taken care of John then said.

"You can come back now" he said.

"John? Jak?" Is that you guys? Richard asked as him and and Andy appeared with Sora and the others.

"A course" John answered.

"We're just in our Dark Eco forms" Jak added.

"That reminds me when I turn into the Beast" Andy said.

"Except we can change at will and lose control easily while we're in these forms without knowing it" John said before him and Jak returned to their normal forms then said.

"Anyway let's check and see if everyone alright and try to find Damas while we're at it" John continued.

Everyone nodded then began to scour the area. Once they found out that everyone was a–ok they decided to search around for Damas when they had no luck so they decided to as one of the citizens if they seen him.

"Damas? Last time I saw him he was heading out into The Wasteland to do something perhaps you check out there but you better hurry because I saw some Metalheads heading for his direction" The Spargus City citizen said.

"Thanks we'll do that right away" Jak thanked.

"Hey you help out our city a lot so far so I figured we returned the favor" the resident replied.

Jak nodded then went back out into The Wasteland to find Damas with Sora and the others following in pursuit.

 **The Wasteland**

"These footprints are still fresh and if I had to guess they must have belonged to Damas and he's was heading North before getting into a sand speeder and drove off to the west where we found Jak and Daxter " Nate said as he examined some tracks.

"Then we can't be too far from him so let's get going before the Metalheads get to him or worse the heartless or deathbots" John said.

Everyone nodded then continued to search for Damas. Upon reaching Damas's location they saw him surrounded by Metalheads and deathbots and was covered in bruises.

"Damas!" Jak exclaimed.

"Jak?" Damas questioned before getting shot by one of the deathbots.

"Jak you and Daxter go check on Damas leave the deathbots and Metalheads to us got it?" Hank questioned.

Jak nodded then went to check on Damos leaving the others to deal with the deathbots and Metalheads.

"Okay so how are we going to defeat these guys their made entirely out of metal" Roxas said.

"By hitting them with all we got!"John said by readying one of his guns.

"No matter what" Matt added in his accent before readying his own gun.

Everybody nodded then went to take on the deathbots and Metalheads. Once they were dealt with John and the others joined Jak and Daxter at Damos's side who was looking like he was on the brink of death.

"How's he doing?" Nate asked.

"Not very well the deathbots and Metalheads did a number on him minutes before we arrived" Jak answered.

*cough* *cough* Damas coughed before speaking.

And as he was speaking he began to tell Jak a lot of things like how Jak was his son and he was his father, he also revealed that Jak's last name was Mar AKA The founder of Haven City which a course surprised his son to say the least. He continued to tell the truth about Jak's life with him and mom and all before dying in Jak's arms.

"Damos!" Jak exclaimed but got no reply back.

"I know what's it like to lose a parent Jak for I should know because I lost both of mine so sorry for you're lost" Richard said sadly while Jak nodded.

"I'm sorry too Jak you're father was a good man" Sora added.

"Yeah he was but now I know the truth about me, about my parents, about my life, and about my name and that's why I'm going to avenge my father and defeat Errol for him and for Haven City!" Jak exclaimed and in a flash of light he was wielding the Eco Freak keyblade.

"And let me be the first of the few people on congratulating you on receiving a keyblade mate" John said.

"Celebrating can wait because right now we need get to The Palace in New Haven and stop Count Veger from doing whatever he plans to do" Riku said.

"He's right partner so we better hurry" Matt said.

Everyone nodded then left The Wasteland then headed for The Palace at New Haven to deal with Count Veger.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait next chapter Boss battle Count Veger so till next chapter Goodbye , Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Good Night. Ps world list updated.**


	31. Boss Battle Count Veger

**Boss Battle Count Veger**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians Of Light now in this chapter The heroes take on Count Veger once he's defeated it'll be time to face off Errol, Dr. Drakken, and Blackout so kick back pull up a chair and enjoy the chapter.**

 **New Haven Palace interior**

Once the heroes reached the interior of the palace they saw a strange machine, along with Count Veger and a few heartless and unversed.

"YOU!" John and Daxer exclaimed.

"So you thought you could just beat me up and get away with it huh?!" Veger said.

"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WRONGLY BANISHING JAK & DAXTER!" John shouted.

"Well now you and those two freaks who helped you are going to pay dearly for assaulting a councilman of the Grand Council of Haven City!" Veger exclaimed.

"A TRUE COUNCILMAN OF THE GRAND COUNCIL WOULDN'T FRAME HIS OWN CITIZENS FOR A CRIME HE/SHE DIDN'T COMMIT OR BREAK INTO THE CITY'S PALACE! AND YOU VEGER AREN'T ONE OF THEM FOR YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CORRUPTED BASTARD WITH A SORRY PAST!" John shouted again as a gist of purple static appeared above his his head.

"I suppose we can't settle this over a nice cup of tea" Namine said.

"Trust me, Namine this bitch deserves a good fashioned beat down for what he's done. And after we beat Veger we're going to go after Errol. I think his plans involves that silver helicopter that was spying on me when I first got to Haven City" Cole said.

"Leave Veger to me and Matt the rest of you guys take care of the heartless and unversed" Sora said.

"Good luck Sora" Kairi said before she and the others went to take on the heartless and unversed leaving Sora and Matt to deal with Count Veger.

"Well partner shall we begin?" Matt asked.

"Yeah let's take care of this guy" Sora answered.

Matt nodded then got out his pistol and prepared to face off Count Veger with Sora.

 **Theme Encounter**

The fight started out with Veger charging a at the heroes only for him to get struck and paralyzed in place by a thundaga from Sora's keyblade. This gave both the Keybarer and Atlanta Sheriff a chance to unleash there limit Wild West Shootout.

Which started with Matt sending out a barrage of bullets from his guns, with Sora launching all sort of spells, at Veger from his keyblade that seem to take on its own form of pistols. Then it had the two go back to back before shooting non stop at Veger seriously wounding him, the limit then ended with Matt using his deadeye ability on Veger wounding him a bit more before falling to the ground wounded.

 **Theme Encounter ends**

Matt and Sora just got done defeating Veger with their Limit Attack.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you,varmint" Matt said in his cowboy western accent before putting his guns back where he had them.

"Please don't hurt me!" Veger begged.

"We would like to do that. But lucky for you, we have bigger fish to fry" Jak said as him and the others appeared beside Sora and Matt.

"He's right we still got Errol to deal with so we better head for the Dark Maker ship before things get much worse around here" Terra reminded.

Everyone nodded then left The Palace then headed back out into The Wasteland to deal with The Dark Maker.

 **The Dark Maker**

"ARGH! How hard is it for our heartless to kill those key brats?!" Drakken said.

"Well, their Keyblades do enable them to kill our Heartless soldiers" Blackout pointed out"

" Thank you for pointing that out, Blackout. Ugh, I give up!" Drakken said before he slammed his head on all buttons.

" Drakken, you just activated all the weapons on the ship!" Errol exclaimed.

"Excellent! Let the slaughter begin!" Drakken exclaimed happily.

 **Wasteland**

The heroes could just barely avoid the weapon fire coming from The Dark Maker ship.

"Well, guys. It's been nice knowing you all. All of us had a nice run" Daxter said as he tries to leave but Donald stops him then said.

"Get a hold of yourself, Daxter! It's not over till the last man falls! If you want to run away, you can go home like a little baby and cry in your crib! But if you want to stay and fight, you can help us beat up Errol and whoever is up there with him! So ask yourself this, Daxter are you a coward or a hero?" He said.

"Wow, Donald. That was a nice pep talk. I never knew you were capable of that"Sora said.

"Thanks, Sora. I learned it from you" Donald thanked.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Vs Boss Errol so till next time Goodbye, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Night.**


	32. Boss Errol

**Boss Errol**

 **Author's Note: Here's the final part to Haven City enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **The Dark Maker ship**

"Welcome aboard my ship heroes!" A voice said.

The heroes, Jak, and Daxter turned around and saw Errol, Blackout, and Drakken in some type of robotic suit.

"Errol!" Jak exclaimed before summoning his keyblade.

"Well if it isn't my old friend the Eco freak it's been a while since we last seen each other Eco Freak!" Errol said.

"Cut the crap Errol we're taking you and this ship down one way or another!" Jak said.

Errol just laughed at that then said.

"Do you heroes really think you can beat me? I'm Errol! I can't be defeated!" He bragged and continued to at least until James went feral.

"Do me a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted with his eyes glowing red.

"You should do less bragging and focus more on fighting" Drakken said.

"Agreed" Blackout agreed.

"And just who are you clowns supposed to be?" Daxter asked.

"I'm Dr. Drakken the most evilest criminal mind mastermind of my world!" Drakken answered.

"And I'm Blackout the hound of Megatron!" Blackout added.

"What's with your skin? Did you paint yourself blue or something?" Sora asked while facing Drakken.

"Make your jokes all you want Keyboy! But we'll be the ones laughing when we deliver your corpse's to Xehanort!" Drakken exclaimed.

 **Theme Dark Maker Finale**

"Guys, me and Buzz will take care of Blackout and Drakken. You guys focus on Errol!" Cole said.

"Be careful" Sora said.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Buzz replied.

With that said Cole and Buzz charged at Blackout and and Drakken respectively with Sora and the others to take on Errol. Once the two were gone Sora, Jak, and the others turned to Errol then Jak said.

"Now let's get started shall we?" he said.

"I couldn't agree more" Errol said.

The fight against Errol started off with Lagoona sending a blast of water at him instantly damaging his cybernetics and causing them to short circuit.

"You'll pay for that!" Errol exclaimed.

"Well next time don't count on cybernetics to keep you alive!" Lagoona said.

"We're not though yet Lagoona, ready to go you two?" Sora said facing Jak & Daxter.

"Ready Sora!" Jak said.

"Then let's end this guy!" Sora exclaimed.

With that said Sora and Jak started their limit Light Jak.

The limit started out with Sora and Jak using there keyblades on Errol nonstop since he was unable to move due to water damage. Then it had Jak going in his Dark Eco form and launching his Dark strike at Errol, before turning into his Dark Giant form and charging at Errol and sending a dark blast Errol's way.

The limit then ended with Sora using aeroga and bizzaga on Errol lifting him up in the air plus freezing him and Jak turning into his Light Eco then sending a blast of light at him.

 **Theme Dark Maker Finale ends**

"No I will not be defeated by a Eco freak and his friends!"Errol exclaimed weakly.

Jak then noticed a terraformer right above Errol so he got out his Morph Gun and said.

"This is for Damos!" He said and fires at the terraformer.

Errol looked up and cursed to himself and said.

"I will be avenged!" He said then dies along with the terraformer.

"Yeah that will be the day" Jak said.

 **With Cole and Buzz**

Buzz was dodging Drakken's missiles as he used his laser on his robot suit. Cole dodged Blackout's helicopter blade while firing his electricity at him.

"We need to beat the both of them. NOW!" Buzz shouted.

"Leave it to me" Cole said.

He uses his Kinetic Pulse to pick Blackout up.

"What the frag is this?!" Blackout said.

Cole threw Blackout at Drakken, destroying his robotic suit. Luckily, Drakken was still alive as he crawled out of the ruins of his suit.

"What do you say we get the hell out of here?" Blackout asked.

"I'm with you. Errol's as good as dead anyway." Drakken answered before both him and Blackout left through a dark corridor.

"We better get out of here ourselves this ship about to go down!" Xander exclaimed.

"But how?" Namine asked.

"Leave that to us sheila" John answered before him and Jak went into their Light Eco forms then grabbed ahold some of the others with some assistance from Jack, Cole, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Sora then flew out The Dark Maker Ship with half of the keyblade wielders using their keyblades in the form of sky bikes, John and Jak in their Light Eco forms, and Jack plus Cole flying/ hovering behind.

 **Outskirts of New Haven**

The heroes soon landed on the outskirts of New Haven with no problems whatsoever John then turned to others and said.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked facing the others while still in his Light Eco Form like Jak.

"We're okay for now thanks to you two and the others" Willow thanked.

"Happy to help Wills" John said.

"Wow John you and Jak look like angels" Kairi said with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks these aren't our Light Eco Forms for nothing" John said facing Kairi and Aqua.

"These are the only forms where we don't risk losing control" Jak added.

"You two look very radiant right now" Aqua said with hearts in her eyes.

'Well this just got awkward fast" John thought then said.

"Uh thanks Aqua" he said somewhat awkwardly before him and Jak returned to normal.

Once all the awkwardness was behind the heroes they returned to Spargus City to celebrate Errol's defeat. And celebrated they did until night fall.

After the celebration The Seal Of Mar revealed the keyhole and the heroes along with Jak sealed it. After it was sealed Daxter then said.

"Well guys I guess this is goodbye" he said.

"Daxter" Jessie began.

"It's alright, Jessie even though you guys are going to be leaving now, our hearts will be connected. We'll always be together as long as me and Jak keep you guys in our hearts" Daxter said.

"Daxter! You and Jak are actually coming with us" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Really?" Daxter questioned.

"Yeah since Jak has a keyblade, he can come with us to help us out in the keyblade war" Sora answered.

"And someone needs to be there for Jak if he goes out of control in his Dark Eco Form" Woody added.

"Woody's right remember what happened when you guys first arrived in Haven City?" John questioned.

"Good point but what about Tess? I'm sure she'll noticed I'm gone" Daxter replied.

"Not to mention Kiera, and Samos as well" Jak added.

"Don't worry about us Jak my boy we heard the whole thing" a familiar voice said from behind. So the heroes turned around and saw Samos, Tess, and Kiera behind them.

"How long had you guys been standing there?" Jak asked.

"For about 5 minutes or so, anyway you should go with them Jak both you and Daxter we'll let Torn know just don't get yourselves killed in the process okay, also hurry back here as soon as Xehanort is defeated" Kiera said before turning to John and the others then said.

"And John?" She said.

"Yes Keira?" John replied.

"Know that you and your friends are welcome in Haven City anytime" Kiera answered.

"They're also welcome here in Spargus City anytime" one of the Spargus City residents added.

"Thanks everyone" Sora thanked before turning to Jak & Daxter then asked.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah we're ready" Jak answered.

"Then let's get going the world's aren't going to save themselves" Richard announced.

With that said the heroes along with the newly added Jak & Daxter, and Cole Mcgrath said one last goodbye to everyone before leaving The Wasteland and headed for the Titan in New Haven.

 **Villain's hideout**

"It seems another ally had fallen and another Keyhole had been sealed" Xehanort said.

"Those heroes are even troublesome then Kim Possible and her sidekick!" Drakken exclaimed.

"You're telling me you and I were lucky to get out of there before the ship blew up!" Blackout also exclaimed.

"We're just lucky that you weren't killed this time, Blackout" Facilier said.

"Thanks. And can any of you make Heartless versions of the Decepticon drones?" Blackout Thanked and asked.

"I think me and Xehanort can help out with that department" Syndrome answered.

"I'm glad you got to have your fun after being revived, Blackout. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to visit Vader in Lothal. I hear he's hiring someone to get rid of those pesky Rebels!" Megatron said before he leaves through a Corridor of Darkness.

"I bet you 50 bucks that Vader's hiring Boba Fett" Robbie said.

"I bet you 100 that he's hiring Cad Bane" Joker countered.

"You're on" Robbie replied.

"Blackout may I speak to you for a second?" Drakken asked the decepticon.

"Sure" Blackout replied.

The two of them walked together until they're both alone and away from any eavesdroppers.

" Listen, we can't tell Xehanort about Mcgrath and the others that are being sent to help the heroes" Drakken suddenly said.

"Why not?" Blackout questioned.

"First of all, Xehanort will probably find out on his own anyway. Second, you know how he reacted to Ventus' awakening. If he find out about this, he'll go ballistic!" Drakken explained.

"Got it. And what about the others?" Blackout asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're thinking the same thoughts as we are about this" Drakken answered.

 **Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanatorium**

"It looks like Xehanort doesn't seem to be aware of us sending reinforcements to aid Sora, John, and their friends" Strange said.

"I'm just glad that Cole did his part. Now we just need someone to help the heroes in Lothal" Batgirl said.

"Me and Fox can go. The both of us have experience in space" Commander Shepherd said.

"I just hope we can get there in time before Vader and Xehanort's goons reach the heroes and the rebels Fox Mcloud said before both him and Shepherd entered the corridor of light.

 **The Titan**

"This is one hell of a ship you guys got here" Jak said in awe.

"Thought you might like it for we're going to be traveling in it as we progress the worlds so go ahead and make yourselves comfortable and me and the others well let you know when we reach the next world" John said before his phone rang.

John looked at the name of the person who was calling him before answering it and heading off.

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter Lothal so until next chapter Goodbye, Good Evening,Good Afternoon, and Good Night. Ps new worlds added to the list.**


	33. Lothal Part 1

**Lothal**

 **Author's note: Time for the next world for the this time the heroes are heading for the Star Wars Rebel's world which as you could see by the title the world is going to be based off of The Siege of Lothal so kick back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own so don't make me repeat myself.**

 **Vader's Ship**

"So Vader I hear you're hiring a bounty hunter to take care of the Rebels" Megatron said to the former Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord.

"Indeed I am his name is Cad Bane he is a formidable bounty hunter that I have faced many times back when I was still a Jedi" Vader said.

"His reputation is legendary. He will no doubt be a difficult opponent for the Rebels and the heroes to beat"Soundwave said.

"Indeed. By the way, I heard that you, Xehanort, and the rest of the villains are getting more recruits for our organization"Vader said.

"Of course we are. In fact, while the heroes were in Haven City fighting Errol, Drakken, and Blackout, we managed to recruit Vilgax, Zira, Shinnok, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Megatron replied.

"And Starscream managed to find his trinemates Thundercracker and Skywarp and recruit them to our Decepticon army" Soundwave added.

"Impressive. With so many members, the Keyblade war is as good as ours"Vader replied.

" It will be. In fact, if you survive your battle against the heroes, you are more then welcome to join our main group of villains"Megatron said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Vader said.

 **The Titan**

"You certainly know when to call at the right time don't ya Ben?" John asked on the end of the phone.

 _ **"You can say that"**_ Ben 10,000 said on the other end of the phone.

"So what's up? Are things in Bellwood okay?" John asked.

 ** _"Things are fine for now"_** Ben 10,000 answered.

"That's good to here, what about you mate? Cause the last time we met we had to take on Dr. Animo and you crashed into a vat of Vaxsurian serum which lead to a Humongous Problem" John said.

 ** _"I'm doing fine as well however some of the Vaxsurian serum is still in me. Anyway let's get back to the reason why I really called you Paradox came by the other day along with your cousin Max Fury AKA Mad Max and friend Marty Mcfly and told me about your journey and we decided to help out after getting permission from Strange"_** Ben 10,000 said.

"That's great to hear me and the others need all the help we can get, however it's not in my department to tell you what World you can assist us in that's yours or Dr. Strange's decision so if Strange asks go ahead an answer but not right now only for later worlds for I'm sure he already sent someone for our upcoming world" John said.

 ** _"I know because I just saw them walked though a corridor of light, anyway I taken up enough of your time talk to you later John later"_** Ben 10,000 said.

"Later mate" John said before both him and Ben 10,000 hung up.

"That was Ben wasn't it partner?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

John turned around and saw Matt behind him then said.

"Aye turns out him, Marty, and my cousin Max Fury AKA Mad Max will assist us in later worlds" John answered in his Nordic accent.

"Speaking of worlds partner Richard wanted me to let you know that we're approaching are next world" Matt said.

"Did he say the world's name?" John asked.

"Someplace called Lothal" Matt answered.

"Lothal?" John questioned.

"Yeah heard of it?" Matt countered asked.

"Well yeah but if you want the full story I suggest you wait till we land. But for now let's get ready to disembark" John said.

Matt nodded then returned to the control room.

'Lothal eh? Well I hope we could land there in time before The Empire catches wind of our arrival otherwise we'll be in big trouble John thought.

 **Field theme A Galaxy Far Far Away Star Wars Rebels version**

 **LOTHAL**

 **Outskirts of Lothal**

"What is this place?" Jak asked.

"Beats me but I think I see a city in the distance" Sora answered.

"Hope whoever's in that city doesn't try and kill us" Daxter said.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Dax" John said appearing beside Xander.

The heroes turned towards John then one of them said.

"Do you know where we are John?" Jinafire asked.

"I do we're in Lothal for I remember how me, and four old friends of mine came across this world after receiving a distress call from here about kids being kidnapped by Inquisitors because they have the force in them, and before you ask the force is something that Jedi has or born is with. Anyway we better find Kanan and the rebels if you want to learn more about Lothal, Jedi, Inquisitors, and the force you can ask him and his fellow Rebels about them, but keep you're eyes open for Xehanort's spy's and The Empire for this world is infested with their stormtroopers and Imperials" John said.

Everyone nodded then prepared to follow John so they can find Kanan and the Rebels. Now the search for Kanan and The Rebels was a bit of a challenge when you think about it for it was like looking for John all over again except this time he was with them searching for this Kanan guy and just as the heroes were about to give up on searching they heard the sound of blasters being shot in the North so the heroes rushed to the source to see what was causing it. Upon reaching the source the heroes saw some familiar faces will familiar to John in this case taking on Stormtroopers, dream eaters, and heartless along with a new type of heartless known as Rubbish trash.

"It's Kanan, Ezra, & their droid Chopper!" John exclaimed.

"Looks like they could use some assistance so let's go help them!" Cole exclaimed.

Everyone nodded then summoned their keyblades, with Cole activating his lighting powers, then went to help Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper with the heartless and dream eaters. Once they were taken care of Kanan approached the heroes and John then said.

"Never thought we'll see you again John" he said.

"Good to see you again to Kanan you too Ezra, chopper as well" John said.

"So what brings you to Lothal this time? And who are the others?" Ezra asked.

John gestured for the others to introduce themselves to Kanan & Ezra and Chopper, they nodded then went to introduce their selves. Once the introductions were done John focused on their first question.

"As for your first question Ezra you guys ever heard of the keyblade war?" He asked.

"How can we not it was one most tragic and toughest war yet plus way worse than the Clone Wars not to mention the lives lost doing the war why?" Kanan asked.

" Someone by the name of Master Xehanort is going to restart it and now him and those align with him won't stop at nothing, so now we're hopping around worlds to find and recruit as many allies as we can and sealing their keyholes as we advance on" John explained.

"We better get to The Ghost and tell the others about this but we gotta keep out of sight knowing The Empire if they even caught the slightest glimpse of us we'll have a major problem on our hands" Kanan said.

"No need to tell us twice Kanan let's get going but stealthily" Nate said.

With that said the heroes along with Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper went to the phantom so they can board The Ghost and tell the others the news without being seen by The Empire.

 **Another part of Lothal**

A corridor of Light opened up and Fox and Commander Shepard exited out and examined their surroundings and frankly it was worse than they thought.

"Look at what The Empire has done to this world it's complete slavery and Oppression!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Well we can at least make it less worse by helping John, Sora, and the others seal this world's Keyhole" Fox said.

"Halt! By the order of The Empire, you two are under arrest" a stormtrooper said appearing before the two with some fellow stormtroopers of his own and pointing their blasters at them.

"Oh please" Shepard said before him and Fox fired their guns at them instantly killing them.

"Well, that's sure to alert Vader that we're here we better get a move on!" Fox said.

"Agreed!" Shepard said before him and Fox left the spot that was littered with bodies of Stormtroopers.

Author's Note: Next chapter Lothal part 2 see ya. Ps if you were wondering what Ben 10,000 and John were talking about it was a reference to my story A Humongous Problem.


	34. Lothal part 2

**Lothal part 2 and a look into the mind of John Flynn**

 **Me: Alright you four Foxy told me check on you guys so mind telling me what happened between you and Tony?**

 **Mal: It was all Carlos's and Jay's fault.**

 **Evie: Yeah they wanted see Tony's Hulk form so bad that they did whatever they can to have him hulk out.**

 **Me: Is this true?**

 **Jay: Unfortunately.**

 **Carlos: And now thanks to us Tony is now in his Hulk form causing trouble who knows where.**

 **Before I could reply Stryker along with Richard came rushing in.**

 **Me: Whoa guys where's the fire?**

 **Stryker: We got a problem.**

 **Me: What is it this time?**

 **Richard: It's Tony again! We just got word that he's in The Commonwealth running rampart!**

 **Me: The Commonwealth! Nick Valentine along with Harold The Sole Survivor and Alexander/Boss are stationed there right now! We got to get there before Maxson's BOS mistake Tony for a Super Mutant! Stryker your with me Jay, & Carlos since this is your fault you're coming as well, the rest of you remain here and keep your eyes open got it?**

 **Richard: Got it.**

 **Me: As for you dear readers while me and the others head for The Commonwealth to find and calm down Tony feel free to enjoy this new chapter/part to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians Of Light and The 13 Darkness.**

 **Lothal**

The heroes continued to sneak around Lothal without alerting The Empire or it's stormtroopers. Upon reaching the take off point they encountered some more heartless which were quickly dealt with by Sora and the rest, they also encountered more familiar faces to John.

"Fox! Shepard! Nice to see you guys!" John said.

"Nice to see you as well" Fox replied.

"Hope you guys didn't run into any trouble before you found us" James said.

"We only ran into a few stormtroopers, they were easy to kill" Shepard replied.

 **Time Skip The Ghost**

"There you guys are! Where have you two been?" Sabine asked before noticing John and the heroes.

"John? Is that you?" She asked.

"You bet it is!" John answered.

"Good to see you! How you've been?" Zeb said and asked?

"Pretty good, just got done helping Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper with some trash like heartless" John replied.

"Really?" Hera questioned.

"Yep that's why we should be careful with what we throw out" Kanan answered.

Everyone else introduced theirselves to the rest of the Rebels after the introductions were done with Kairi turned to Fox and Shepard then said.

"I heard that you two had teams to help you in your own worlds" she said.

"That's right I had my Star fox team and Shepard had his group of soldiers" Fox replied.

"Well, why didn't they come with you?" Kanan asked.

"If our teams came with us, it would be a little overkill, don't you think?" Shepard counter asked.

"Good Point" Riku said.

"That doesn't matter right now for our main objectives is Vader, The Empire, the heartless, the dream eaters, the nobodies, the unversed, and sealing this world's keyhole" John said.

"He's right and knowing Vader he would try anything to prevent that from happening for you guys had spend your entire life fighting him and The Empire correct?" Fox said to the Rebels.

"That's right" Ezra answered.

"I can't believe that you guys spent your entire lives fighting The Empire" Sora said.

"Tell me about it for it only feels like yesterday when The Empire took over the galaxy" Kanan replied.

" I think this Vader guy sounds very similar to Zurg. I mean, they both have armor and they're both warlords" Buzz said.

"How do you know that? You've never even met the actual Zurg" Woody pointed out.

"I may have been a toy in our world but I know a lot about my supposed arch enemy then you realize" Buzz said.

"However unlike Zurg Buzz, Darth Vader is whole lot different compared to him" John said.

"I take it you met him before?" Andy asked.

'More like knew him before he became a Sith Lord' John thought.

"Something like that Andy, anyway let's get back to the real reason why we're here we could finish this conversation another time" he continued.

"Agreed but before we tell them let's head for base because I think Ahsoka and the others deserves to know about what you told me and Ezra when we met also" Kanan said.

"Agreed" John agreed before The Ghost took off to The Rebel base.

 **John's mind**

As the heroes and the rebels were making their way to the Rebel base in The Ghost, the male emotions in John's mind were thinking if John should tell the others about his past with Anakin.

"So you're saying we shouldn't have John tell the others about his past with Anakin?!" Fear asked. John's fear was tall, purple skinned, had two streaks of black hair, and wore a suit similar to John's ancestor Frank West.

"Yep" Adventurous said who was apparently the leader of the emotions. Adventurous was tall, tan skinned, had a sarge haircut, plus a bit of a stubble on his face, and wore a archaeologist outfit that was very reminiscent of John's cousin Melbourne O' Riley.

"But why? I mean we all know it's in John's spy nature to keep certain things classified like back at Al's Toy Barn in Andy's Room after defeating those Marionette Bane heartless where he half lied about Stryker, I mean it's true he dealt with the animatronics but those were alternate versions of them not the actual ones?! Why didn't he tell the truth about them? " Fear said.

"It's because John made a promise to Stryker after he got through his 4th night at Freddy's to not to tell anyone the truth about what happened between him and the animatronics, and as we all know when John makes a promise he never ever breaks it ever!" Disgust exclaimed. Like Fear, and Adventurous, Disgust was tall but not tall like Fear and Adventurous, plus he had light green skin and light green shoulder length hair, plus he wore a navy blue police officer uniform that represented Kurtis Stryker's.

"Disgust is right" Joy said. John's Joy was the same height as Disgust, had blue hair, yellow skin that glows, and wore a The Grid outfit similar to Tron. The last of John's emotions was a short red one, had no hair, and wore a type of biker outfit, this was Anger.

"As much as I would like for this conversation to continue CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS ON THE SCREEN!" He

Shouted.

"I'm with Anger look" Sadness said while pointing at the screen. John's sadness was short & stocky had blue skin and hair, and wore a pair of glasses, and a plain hoodie.

"Why is something happening? Fear asked panicked.

"See for yourself Fear" Sadness answered.

With that said all the emotions including Fear turned towards the screen and saw that Buffy and some of the others were looking at John with a hint of concern in their eyes then Adventurous took his hands off the controls then turned to the others and said.

"Listen guys we can finish conversation another time right now let's get back to work understand?" He said.

All the emotions nodded then went back to work. Adventurous nodded back then went to back to work as well.

 **Author's Note: Hope you folks liked that little dive into John's mind and seeing all his emotions more scenes like that is going happen in between worlds a during them especially when the heroes reach the Inside Out World so stay tuned and may the force be with you. Ps yes John and Anakin has a past with each other a little similar to Kanan and Hera plus Anakin and Ahsoka. Pps world list updated.**


	35. Lothal part 3

**Lothal part 3**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy.**

 **Vader's Ship**

"I've heard that you've joined the Dark Side, Skywalker. I honestly didn't think that you had it in you" Bounty Hunter Cad Bane said.

"Look, let's get to why I've called for you. There's this group of rebels who constantly fight against the Empire. We've tried to destroy them but they keep on coming. I need you to take them out" Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker said.

"Is that all?" Cad questioned.

"No. The rebels also have allies. And several of them have powerful weapons called Keyblades" Vader replied.

"So let me try to fill in the blanks here. You want me to take out these rebels and their allies who can wield weapons called Keyblades. Am I correct?" Cad asked.

"Yes" Vader answered.

"I'll do it on two conditions. You double my payment and give me the latest in your weapon technologies" Cad said.

"Very well" Vader replied.

"Good. Now, where do we start?" Cad questioned.

 **The Ghost**

"We're approaching Rebel Base prepare for docking" Hera said.

Everyone nodded and prepared for docking then John turned to the others and said.

"You mates are going to love Ahsoka when we meet her she's one of the good guys like Kanan and his rebels along with some others, she's also a very skilled Jedi like some others I knew, and very famous for she being around since The Clone Wars" he said.

"Not to mention that she also very good at keeping appearances for the first time we met her we mistook her as someone named Fulcrum, before we found out who she really was" Ezra added.

"Sounds like someone my team could use for future references" Shepard said.

"Perhaps Commander perhaps but knowing Ahsoka she might be rather reluctant to join N7 or Cerberus or whoever your with now, especially after what happened back in her padawan days after The Clone Wars ended" John replied before a thought came to his head.

'Speaking of which I wonder if she even remembers me?' He thought.

 **Rebel Base Docking Bay**

"Welcome back you guys" Ahsoka said before noticing John.

"John? My god is that you? It's been a long time since we last met" she said.

"Indeed it has Snips" John said using the old nickname Anakin use to used back in Ahsoka's Pawadawan days.

Ahsoka smirked at the old nickname for it had been a while since anyone called her that.

"So you're the famous Ahsoka we heard about?" Sora asked.

Ahsoka turned to the others then said.

"Of course I'm also known as Fulcrum to many others" Ahsoka answered.

"We're honored to meet you ma'am" Riku said.

"The honor is all mine Riku" Ahsoka said with a smile.

 **Vader's Ship**

"Vader, are you actually sure that Cad Bane will be able to kill the heroes?" Megatron asked.

"Well, in case he fails, he should still be able to at least injure some of them" Vader answered.

"Understands plan completely. Heroes. Weakened By Cad Bane. Conclusion The three of us will be able to destroy them easily Soundwave observed.

"Excellent observation, Soundwave. Have I ever told you that I like how you think most of the time?" Megatron said while smiling at Soundwave.

"Compliment has been stated sometimes during battles against Autobots" Soundwave replied but also smiling on the inside.

"Why can't I have loyal soldiers that are like you?" Vader asked.

 **Rebel Base**

"I can't believe you're a real space ranger!" Sabine said to Buzz.

"Well, in my world, I'm just a toy. My weapons only became real once I left my world"Buzz replied.

"But your weapons can still pack a punch, right?" Zeb asked.

"Of course. Although the only weapon I have is my laser" Buzz answered.

All talking soon ceased when Kanan, John, the rest of the heroes, and Ahsoka came in.

"Good now that we're all here there's something you guys need to know it's not about The Empire or anything relating to Vader it's something else" John said to the rebels and Ahsoka who took a seat right next to him.

"Then what is it about John" Sabine asked.

"Do you guys remember the keyblade war?" John asked.

"I remember that war it was said many lives were lost doing that ruthless and bloody war it also was a tragic one, some even said that it was worser then the other wars fought across the worlds" Hera said.

"Under normal conditions that would be true but I wouldn't call it a ruthless bloody war for there had been many wars like that, and based on what I found out during my travels there's still a war going on in some of the worlds like these for examples" John said as he snapped his fingers and a couple of images appeared out of thin air and surrounded John before he decided to continue.

"The first world is in the middle of a war between its dimensions apparently something is causing them to merge with each other, the second world is in a war with darkness and light sorta like the keyblade war but different, the third world is almost at war between eras across time, the fourth world a bit like the first, the fifth is in the middle of a war with magic users and I don't mean the magic me, Dr. Strange, Jack, one of my ancestors and some others use, more like some dark magic users. As for the sixth world it's not at war yet but it's soon going to be, same goes for the seventh, and eighth worlds there not at war yet but something would trigger it, now the last world might come as a shock to Frankie and those who came with her along with everyone else present here but this world is still at war with each other and apparently it won't end until someone from that world comes to terms with each other or die on it" John explained.

"What do you mean comes to terms with each other or die on it?" Clawd asked.

"Plus what do you mean it might shock Frankie and us?" Andy added.

"Do you really want to know?" John asked.

Everyone nodded.

John sighed then said.

"Ok it's because on that world… both humans and monsters are at war with each other and the only way to stop that war is to either have some human befriend every monster and become a ambassador for the humans there to put aside their views on monsters or die on it and have the monster who killed him/her and take his or her soul then massacre every single human there!" John exclaimed while most of the females fainted at that but recovered quickly while everyone else looked shocked however John wasn't quite done yet.

"But you guys want to know what I think about the second part?" He asked.

"What John?" Frankie asked after recovering from her shocked state.

"IT'S COMPLETE BULL THAT'S WHAT BECAUSE NOBODY AND I DO MEAN NOBODY IS DYING ON MY WATCH BE IT HUMANS, TOYS, MONSTERS, OR OTHERS ALIKE John exclaimed.

"You really mean that?" Andy asked with the others with him.

"A course I do I mean you Blokes and Sheilas are my friends and friends should always be in there for each other just like family does" John answered.

Everyone smiled at John's prep talk then continued to tell the others about the keyblade war and the others the worlds have.

 **Author's Note: And done hope you guys enjoyed this chapter for it was quite a chapter and worked real hard on it anyway next chapter it's back to Lothal to answer a distress call but before that happens Kanan and Ahsoka gives somethings to John that's left of the good Anakin, plus John tells the truth about Anakin (but that's coming later in the next chapter) so till then Goodbye, Good Evening, Good Afternoon, and Goodnight.**


	36. Lothal part 4

**Lothal part 4**

 **Author's Note: Part 4 to Lothal in Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and The 13 Darkness so enjoy.**

 **Rebel Base**

"Okay so we know there's different wars going on in some of the worlds out there but how well we be able to tell which worlds are at war, and which aren't?" Ventus asked.

"That's a discussion for another time Ven for we got other things to worry about" John said.

"John is correct so right now let's focus on the real reasons we're here so till then this meeting is adjourned" Kanan said till everyone minus Ahsoka, Kanan, and John left then Ahsoka said.

"Before I forget, John, there are some things that I would like to give you she said.

"What are they?" John asked.

"These" Ahsoka said before handing John Anakin's lightsaber, and his Jedi Robes.

"Aren't these Anakin's lightsaber and Jedi robes?" John asked.

"They are. And that's not all we have to give you" Kanan said before him, Ahsoka, and John left the meeting room and arrived at the hangar where an object covered by a tarp was present before Kanan removed it and revealed something else that use to belong to Anakin before Kanan said.

"We also brought Anakin's pod racer" he said.

"So this is all we have left of the good Anakin?" John asked.

"I'm afraid so Ahsoka answered.

"I just hope there's still a small chance that we can save him. Otherwise, he might end up becoming a Heartless Kanan replied.

"As do I Kanan" John agreed.

At that same time Nate came running in to greet them then said.

"You guys better come here this it's important" he said.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"The others and I just heard a distress call straight from Lothal and if what Ezra told me is true the call came from one Minister Tua" Nate answered.

"The Imperial's minister? Why would she ask us for help?" John asked.

"Only one way to find out come on let's go see what she wants" Kanan said before heading off to hear the distress call from Minster Tua.

 **Command Deck**

"Kanan, I don't know where you are right now but this is very urgent. I need you and your friends to get me out of Lothal. And please hurry, I don't know how long it's going to be before the Empire finds out my location!" Minster Tua said over the distress call.

"We better hurry and find her right away" John said.

"My thoughts exactly" Kanan replied.

"But what if it's a trap?" Sabine asked.

"That a risk we're willing to take, anyways let's board The Ghost and and head back to Lothal before The Empire gets to her" Kanan said.

The Heroes and Rebels nodded then left the command deck and headed for the docking bay to board The Ghost.

 **Time Skip Lothal**

"Alright John you, Kanan, and Ezra know more about Lothal, The Imperials and The Empire than almost everyone else here, so tell us what all do you guys know about Tua?" Cole asked.

So John, Kanan, and Ezra told the heroes everything they knew about Minister Tua, as soon as they were done explaining everything the heroes along with the two Rebels arrived at where Tua's distress call came from and started to look for her.

"Tua's distress call came from here now we just got to find her that is if The Empire hadn't gotten to her first before we did so let's start searching" John said.

Everybody nodded then started to search for Minister Tua.

After hours of searching The Rebels and the heroes had managed to find her.

"Minister Tua I presume?" Kanan questioned.

"Yes" Tua answered.

"We got your distress call so care to explain to us why you're running away from The Empire?" John asked.

Tua nodded then explained in every detail about why she's running away from Lothal to escape The Empire.

Once she was done explaining everything the two rebels and the heroes looked at her with a neutral expression before one them decided to speak up.

"So that's why your running away from The Empire?" Kanan asked.

Tua nodded.

"But your the imperial's minister how do I know you won't try to stab me and the others in the back?" John asked.

"He's got a point how do we know that you won't betray us to The Imperials or The Empire the minute we get you off Lothal?" Ezra added.

"I'm not with the Imperial's at least not anymore for their no worser than The Empire themselves " Tua answered then said.

"Look I don't care if you trust me or not just get me off Lothal before The Imperials or The Empire find out my location" she continued.

"Okay we'll get you off Lothal but if you ever double cross us weather your with the Imperials or not you're going to have a bad time" John replied as his right eye glowed a eerie dark blue for a minute before returning to normal and heading off to find something to get Tua off Lothal with the others following behind.

 **John's mind**

"Never thought I hear John use those words again" Anger said.

"Me either for this is the first time in years that he said those words guess Sans taught him something's last time he was in The Underground and he won't hesitate to do the stuff he taught him" Disgust agreed.

"And he sounded serious about it to" Fear added.

"Well let's just hope John would only use the stuff Sans taught him in later worlds or when things get tough" Adventurous replied with the emotions agreeing with him then went back to work.

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to have John tell Sora and co the truth about Anakin later in the chapter but I got a little side track but don't get rattled they will learn the truth about him next chapter or later so till next time see ya.


	37. Lothal part 5

**Lothal part 5**

 **Me: Welcome to The Commonwealth also known as Boston before the world itself got nuked and changed it to this Wasteland of a capital.**

 **Stryker: So this is what the world will look like in nuclear fallout?**

 **Me: Yeah anyway let's see if we can find the others and Tony before it's too late**

 **Everybody nodded then went to start the search for Hulk Tony, and the others.**

 **Me: In the meantime you folks enjoy this chapter/part to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and the Thirteen Darkness enjoy.**

 **Vader's Ship**

"Vader, I have intercepted a transmission between Minister Tua and John Flynn. The former minister of the Imperials must be trying to seek out the heroes for protection" Soundwave said to the Sith Lord.

"I will send Cad Bane to intercept them immediately" Vader replied.

"If the former minister thinks that she can escape us, she has another thing coming!" Megatron exclaimed.

 **Lothal**

"You sure we can trust Tua John?" Jak asked.

"Well she wasn't lying about what she said earlier but I'll take care of her in case she double crosses us" John answered.

"Let's just hope she doesn't the last thing we need is a double agent" Buzz replied.

After that was said the heroes along with the two Rebels continued to search for any means of transportation to get Tua off Lothal.

As they were walking the heroes came across some unversed and heartless which were quickly dealt with by Kanan and Jak.

"Well that takes care of them" Kanan said.

"What were those things?" Tua asked after the heartless and unversed were dealt with.

John explained the heartless, unversed, dream eaters and nobodies to Tua in every detail not leaving out anything and while they were talking the heroes got the feeling that they were being watched.

 **Cad Bane's POV**

Cad Bane was searching for the heroes using his macrobinoculars.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are heroes" Cad said before seeing John talking to Tua then said.

"That must be them. Best not to attack them out in the open. When the time is right, I'll ambush them to catch them off guard!" He said before flying off.

 **Normal POV**

"Now that you know about heartless, Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and unversed whatya say we continue on please? Unless you got a way to get off yourself" John said.

"I remember finding a couple of ships in the Hangar I can use that to get off Lothal" Tua answered.

"Why didn't you tell us this the minute we met?" John asked.

"If I did then the imperials would have killed me the minute I took off" Tua defended.

"Fair point but you still could have told us earlier or when you sent out you're distress call" Kanan pointed out.

"I know but I couldn't risk giving away my location to The Empire or Imperials" Tua replied.

"Understandable" Oz said.

"Very anyway I think we wasted enough time here lets head for the Hangar and find this ship for Tua before this place gets overrun" John said while everybody nodded then headed off to the Hangar to find the ship Tua mentioned.

 **The Hangar**

The heroes arrived at The Hangar and noticed that it was empty minus the ships and all but not a single Stormtrooper in sight.

"I noticed that we haven't run into any stormtroopers since we met with Ahsoka" Richard said.

"Maybe they're waiting for the perfect time to ambush us" Buffy replied.

"Or maybe they don't want to be killed" Jack suggested.

"It's unlike them to be inactive this long like this" Kanan said.

"Your right Kanan it is unlike them to be inactive this long but we can't stick around to find out why for we're on a tight schedule" John said.

"He's right so let's get Tua on board one of these ships before we really run to some stormtroopers" Riku said.

The heroes nodded then went to find a proper ship for Tua. Once they found the proper ship for Tua she boarded it but before it took off John's right eye glowed the same dark blue from earlier alerting him of danger near by before shouting.

"Tua get off that ship righ" before he could finish a Empire flagship flew out of nowhere and fired a couple of shots at the ship that Tua was boarded on causing it to explode into pieces and killing Tua in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Daxter exclaimed.

"The Empire happened Dax they knew we were protecting Tua until she got off Lothal safely and now their sending flagships at us cause as you can see they just killed Minister Tua, so I suggest we get out of here before the Imperials come and frame us for her death" John explained.

"How do you know we'll be framed for her death?" Richard asked.

"Have I ever showed you guys the abilities I learned from my friend Sans?" John asked ignoring Richard's question.

"No can we see one of them?" Sora asked.

"Wish granted!" John said as he appears behind Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora said startled before asking.

"Did you you just teleport?!" He asked awed.

"I sure did it comes in handy in some situations" John answered.

"So you can teleport anywhere you want to go?" Buffy asked.

"Not really I can only teleport to areas that I've already seen before" John replied.

"That's a shame for I thought we could use that to find out where Xehanort and his goons are hiding" Riku said.

"As for your question Richard on how do I know that we're going to be framed for Tua's death well let's just say the Imperials will frame anyone for killing one of their own even if they aren't with them anymore anyway if there aren't anymore questions let's get out of here before The Imperials come" John said.

"Agreed" Kanan said before him, Ezra, and the heroes left The Hangar before The Imperials finds them. Once they were far from The Hangar more Empire flagships appeared out of thin air and started to shoot wildly at them.

"SERIOUSLY! This is starting to get ridiculous!" Xander exclaimed as he dodging shots from the flagships.

"We got to get off Lothal now! It's the only way we'll be able to get out of their sight" John said.

"But how The Phantom is on the other side of Lothal?!" Sora said.

"Perhaps I should be of assistance" a voice that was familiar to Kanan, Ezra, and John said. So everyone turned around and saw a dark skinned man with a mustache, and wearing a blue uniform. And John immediately recognized him before his right eye glowed dark blue and used his psychokinesis he learned from Sans on him then started to throw him around like a ragdoll before having his emotions get a clear view of the person.

 **John's Mind**

"Well look who it is" Anger said.

"It's that guy that betrayed Han and the others" Disgust added.

"C'mon guys he only did that so Cloud City would be safe" Joy replied.

"But what if he ends up doing the same thing to us?" Sadness asked.

"He's just going to have to accept the fact that it's going to take a while to earn our trust again" Adventurous answered.

 **Back with John**

"John" The man said slightly pained.

"Lando" John said strangely calm but judging by the way he reacted to the man earlier the heroes doubt he was anything but calm at the moment.

"I'm sensing some major hostility here so can I get a exclamation from someone please?" Willow begged.

" This is Lando Calrissian he's a sly, smooth talking, sneaky, and distrusting former smuggler turned galactic entrepreneur, turned Baron Administer of Cloud City, whom my friend Han Solo trusted with his life. Until he betrayed him and the Rebel Alliance to Vader and The Empire!" John finished the last part angrily.

"Is this true?" Kanan questioned for him and the rest of the Rebels weren't around when John met Lando.

"Yes it's true Kanan" Hank replied before John said.

"Give me a good reason not to end you right now" he growled.

"Look John I know your still mad at me for betraying Han to Vader but I had no choice Vader said that if I didn't help him he and The Empire would destroy Cloud City" Lando reasoned.

"I know why you did that I would have done the same thing but after that stunt you pulled, my trust is something you're going to have to earn back" John said before his right eye returned to normal and before releasing Lando where he dropped on the ground unharmed who then nodded at John in understanding and got off the ground then said.

"Anyway as I was saying I can get you guys to where you need to go but we better be quick no telling when The Empire and it's grunts get to you" Lando said.

"And why should we trust you?" Hank asked.

"Well what other choices do you have?" Lando counter asked.

"He's got a point" Sora said as he avoided a shot from the flagships.

"Fine we accept you're help Lando but if you end up betraying us then you're going to have a really bad time and I won't hesitate to kill you" John threatened as his eyes turned pitch black like his dark John counterpart.

Lando gulped but nodded and prepared to help the heroes escape The Empire and get off of Lothal.

 **Author's Note: Yeah there's some hostility between Lando and John anyway next chapter Lothal part 6 and meeting a friend so till next time Goodbye, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Goodnight. Ps world list updated.**


	38. Lothal part 6

**Lothal Part 6**

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter/part to Lothal and Kingdom Hearts the seven guardians of light and the 13 darkness now in this chapter The heroes are escaping Lothal and The Empire with Lando they also encounter Sans who would joining John and the heroes after Lothal is done plus the heroes learn the truth about Anakin anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Vader's Ship**

"Vader the stormtroopers report that Minister Tua had been terminated" Soundwave said.

"That's what happens to those who defy The Empire" Vader replied.

"But now it seems like Lando Calrissian has teamed up with the heroes"Megatron replied back.

"I remember him such a shame if he hadn't backed out of our deal he would have made a fine addition to my army" Vader said.

Lothal

"Stormtroopers incoming!" John said as he noticed a couple of Stormtroopers heading in their direction and started to shoot at them wildly.

"I figured they're absence won't last long" Kanan said as he was blocking shots with his lightsaber.

"No kidding" John as he too was blocking shots from the stormtroopers with Anakin's lightsaber as the heroes were fighting more stormtroopers were coming.

"We're getting overwhelmed here and we can't hold them off forever" Terra said.

"Hey John!" A voice that was familiar to John shouted so he turned to the voice and saw very familiar skeleton.

"Sans?! How did you get here?" John asked surprised to see one of his friends from The Underground.

"I'll explain later right now we have to escape those Empire Grunts!" Sans answered as John and the others approached him.

"Very well then let's get going then before more Stormtroopers come" John replied as him Lando the heroes and the newly added Sans ran off to find the Phantom and get the hell off Lothal once and for all.

Time Skip

The heroes soon arrived at the spot where the phantom was without running into anymore of The Empire's grunts then boarded it well everyone but John who then turned to Lando and said.

"Listen Lando I just want you to know that I forgive you for betraying Han and the others but just don't do it again okay?" John said.

"Don't worry man it's all good" Lando replied before him and John shook hands. After they shook John turned his attention to Sans and said.

"I'm still curious about how you got here Sans did Dr. Strange send you or something?" He asked.

"Well believe it or not buddy I actually came here on my own" Sans answered.

"You mean you teleported from your world all the way to here!" John exclaimed.

Sans nodded.

John whistled then said.

"You got to teach me that sometime" he said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sans replied.

"So Dr. Strange didn't send you, you just came here on your own correct?" Cole asked while appearing next to John along with Sora.

Sans turned to Cole and Sora then said.

"Of course I figured John would really need my help he answered.

"Can't argue with that" Sora said.

"But don't you got problems in your own world to deal with Sans? I mean won't Papyrus noticed your absence?" John questioned.

"Don't worry about Paps for he'll be too busy preparing his puzzles for you, Frisk, and the others who who would join you when you guys get to my world" Sans answered.

"So guess that means you'll be traveling with us to other worlds then at least till we get to yours?" John said.

"You guessed right" Sans replied.

"Well in that case welcome to the team Sans" John said as two friends shook hands then boarded The Phantom then took off from Lothal while Lando heading off to do his own thing.

The Ghost

"So head back to The Rebel base to report to Ahsoka and rest up some till we're ready to take on Vader?" Sora asked.

"That's the plan" Kanan answered.

"Fair enough" Andy said before The Ghost took off from the Lothal system and flew back to Rebel base.

Rebel Base

"Welcome back guys, so what happened back in Lothal did you managed find Minister Tua?" Ahsoka said and asked.

"Former Minister actually turns out she left the Imperials after realizing their true colors and just wanted to leave Lothal before they came and arrested her, so yeah we found her but she didn't last long" Ezra said.

"Why what happened?!" Ahsoka asked.

"Right when Tua boarded a ship The Empire came and killed her before she even took off! I tried to warn her to get off but it was too late for one of The Empire flagships appeared out of nowhere and shot at it instantly killing her" John explained.

"Guess that would explain the explosion we heard before you guys got here did anything else happened?" Ahsoka asked.

So the heroes told Ahsoka everything else that happened on Lothal all the way from meeting Lando and encountering Sans and escaping Lothal. After they explained everything Ahsoka nodded then told them to rest up some for there's still much to do everybody nodded and left will everyone except John, Jack, The Scoobies, Kairi, Riku, Woody, Buzz, the Monster High group, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Mickey, and Richard.

 **John's mind**

"Don't know why we can't just tweak John's history with Anakin" Anger said.

"I agree with Anger the other heroes might get pissed if we tell them the truth!" Fear exclaimed.

"Figured you two would say that" Disgust said.

"Look,it's best to tell the heroes the truth right here I mean they're going to know sooner or later anyway" Joy said.

"But what if they react badly?" Sadness asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll understand" Adventurous answered.

 **Outside John's mind**

"Listen guys there's something you need to know about Vader" John said facing the heroes.

"What would that be?" Buffy asked.

"The truth is, Vader wasn't always a villain he was the Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker" John said.

"Really?" Woody questioned.

"Really and when I first met him, he and I became very close friends during the time I spent with, him we fought many seperatist like Count Doku and General Grievous" John answered.

" Wow he must've been like a brother to you" Jack replied.

"He was but that changed when Sidious corrupted him and turned him into Darth Vader. Anakin caused his own wife's death and his body was badly burnt in a battle with his former master Obi Wan Kenobi "John said.

"Wow that must have been really rough" Buffy replied.

"And that's not all. He also murdered innocent younglings and Obi Wan, I never imagined that my old friend would become the very thing that he was fighting John said solemnly.

"John, thank you for sharing that with us" Sora responded.

"So you're not mad that I was friends with a villain?" John asked.

" Don't worry, John! We're not mad at ya. We know you couldn't tell us this before because it would have been muddling" Goofy said.

"That's meddling, Goofy. Can't believe you still can't spell it right" Donald corrected.

"While I think you should've told us this before we landed on Lothal, we don't blame you for hiding this from us. I mean, I was corrupted by Maleficent and look how I turned out" Riku said.

John sighed in relief then said.

"Thank you for listening mates" John thanked with a smile.

While this moment was going on James, Nate, Hank, Fox, Shepard, along with Sans, the rebels, Matt, and Kanan heard the whole thing outside the meeting room and frankly they were all glad that John had finally told the others the truth about Anakin then one of them said.

"About time he told them the truth about Anakin for I thought he was gonna keep that underwraps forever" Hank said.

"I agree for if he kept that bottled up any longer then Vader would had forced him to tell the truth when we face him" Kanan said.

"I couldn't agree with you more Kanan, anyway we better get a move on don't need the others to find out that we were eavesdropping on their conversation" James said.

Everyone nodded then left before the others came out.

 **John's Mind**

"See, guys? I told you that telling the truth was a good idea". Joy said.

"And you guys were worried" Adventurous replied.

" We weren't worried" Anger responded.

" Yeah! We were just being cautious" Fear stated.

"Sure you were" Disgust said.

 **Author's Note: That's part 6 to Lothal hope you liked it next chapter the heroes will take on Cad Bane once he's been dealt with it be time to face Darth Vader (that's right Lothal is going to be like The Capital Wasteland where I skip everything else and jump right to the main boss) then off to the next world so till next time goodbye, good evening, good afternoon, and good night also have a happy late St Patrick's Day.**


	39. Cad Bane

Cad Bane

Author's Note: Ready for the heroes to take on Cad Bane? If so then kick up chair and get ready fight you'll never forget.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

(Rebel Base)

"What's this package doing here?" John said as he notices a package on the floor.

"Let me see" Sora said as he picks up the package and sees the label then said. "Sea Salt Ice Cream? I haven't had these for a while!" He exclaimed before opening the package only for it to reveal a box.

"The Ice Cream must be inside the box" Sora said before he started to open the box.

"Does this world even have ice cream?" Riku asked.

"No it doesn't" Kanan answered in realization before his eyes widen and before John's and Sans right eyes glowed then Kanan shouted.

"SORA DON'T OPEN THAT!" He shouted.

But it was to late Sora opened the top of the box but instead of ice cream, he saw a bomb with a timer reading three seconds before it reached zero then it exploded, sending Sora flying to the ground and walking out of the smoke was Cad Bane.

"I hope you enjoyed my gift because it's going to be your last!" He exclaimed.

"CAD BANE!" John exclaimed.

"Who?" Sora questioned after recovering from the explosion that just happened a minute ago.

"Cad Bane he's a bounty hunter that me, Obi Wan, Yoda, Ahsoka, and Anakin dealt with numerous times during the clone wars" John explained.

"So you remember me eh?" Cad Bane questioned.

"Please if I ever wanted to forget about your stupid ugly face I would have done it ages ago" John retorted while Cad growled at the comment.

"Anyway what are you doing here Dirt Bag? The clone wars are over with!" John exclaimed.

Cad Bane just chucked at that then said.

"True but that doesn't mean my bounty hunter days are" Cad replied.

"And let me guess Vader sent you to do us in, am I right?" John questioned in a know it all tone.

"Well aren't you clever" Cad said.

"I'm no fool Bane! But enough small talk let's see if you're still as good as you were back doing the clone wars" John said before activating Anakin's lightsaber.

" I agree" Cad Bane said before readying his guns and got ready to fight the heroes.

(Theme Cad Bane Lands Star Wars The Clone Wars)

Buzz tried using his laser against Cad Bane but the bounty hunter dodged. He then used his guns on Buzz, knocking him to the ground.

"Your suit interests me. I'm going to enjoy tearing it off your dead body" Cad said.

"Expelliarmus!" John exclaimed.

John's disarming spell knocked Cad Bane's guns from his hands.

"This is going to be harder then I thought" Cad Bane said before John was charged at him with Anakin's lightsaber in hand before teleporting behind him and struck him in the back of his head then said.

"You don't know how hard" he said before he resumed fighting him. As the fighting continued Jak and Sans used combination of Keyblade, Eco Powers, and magic on Cad Bane which was enough to damage him badly but not enough to defeat him.

"Ya'll got moves I'll give you that" Cad said.

"Don't get sentimental yet because we got a femur tricks up our sleeve for that was just to soften you up" John said while Sans smiled at the pun he just used.

Once that was said Sora & Shepard activated their limit called M-920 Cain which started out with Sora hitting Cad Bane with everything he got with his keyblade before it took on another gun like form and shooting a burst of fire spells and Shepard shooting none stop, the limit then ended with Shepard and Sora shooting at Cad Bane until he was down for the count and some blast above.

(Theme Cad Bane lands ends)

"Any last words bounty hunter?" John asked with Anakin's lightsaber pointed at Cad's throat.

"Fuck you!" Cad said before spitting in John's face.

"Alright then" John said before wiping away the spit then slicing his clean head off with Anakin's lightsaber.

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi said before turning green and throws up.

"Before you say anything, there wasn't exactly a prison to throw him in and I had to kill him so he wouldn't keep coming after us" John explained.

"As long as he doesn't have any family, it's fine but I think cutting his head off was a bit disgusting" Sora said.

"Come on, Sora you've killed most of your enemies too" John said.

"Yeah but I don't leave a body behind they usually fade into darkness" Sora said.

At that exact moment Ahsoka ran to see what all the commotion was all about.

"What's going on? I heard fighting" she said.

"Nothing personal Snips we just had a brief encounter with Cad Bane" John said.

"What! Cad Bane was here?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Aye Vader sent him after us and been tailing us ever since we met with Tua" John answered.

"Tell me everything that happened" Ahsoka said.

So the heroes explained everything that happened with Cad Bane once they were done explaining Ahsoka spoke up.

" I never did like Cad Bane back when he fought me and Anakin. I'm actually glad he's dead" she said.

"It's actually very ironic. I killed Cad Bane with the same lightsaber that belonged to his employer" John replied.

"I'm sure Anakin would be very proud of you doing that if some of his true self still exists" Sora responded.

'I hope so myself' John thought.

"I agree with Sora I'm sure Anakin would had been proud you as well, but right now let's move on to less depressing matters" Ahsoka added.

Author's Note: Next time Boss Darth Vader/Anakin.


	40. Boss Darth Vader

Boss Darth Vader

Author's Note: Welcome to the final part of Lothal where the heroes and Rebels take on Vader hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you this?

(Rebel's Base)

John sighed then thought.

'Well this is it, time to take on my old friend I just hope there's way to save him, also Obi Wan, Yoda, Windu, if you guys are hearing this, please help me try to bring Anakin back to his true self' he thought.

"John?" A voice questioned from behind him.

John turned to the source of the voice and saw Sans and Sora behind him.

"Oh hey mates" he greeted dully.

"Something on your mind bucko?" Sans asked.

"Yeah you look like you're in deep thought" Sora said.

"It's just… now that we're about to take on The Empire and Vader/Anakin I thought I do one last thing before we face him head on" John replied.

"You really miss him huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah ever since he joined the dark side of the force thanks to Sidious lies and corruption I been doing everything I can to bring him back to his true self, heck I even tried asking Master Yoda if there's way to bring Anakin back to his true self but all I got was his usual riddle talk" John explained.

"Why not time travel to stop him from ever joining the dark side?" Sans suggested.

"Like you Sans, I gave up going back in time a long time ago you know that, and not to mention that if I did that I would also change my present, my future, and most likely cost a time flux, or a time paradox" John replied.

"Oh right" Sans responded.

"I understand your reasons for not wanting to do this and I don't blame you, I mean I had to do the same with Riku on my first journey and look how that turned out, you just got to know that your only doing this for Anakin not just the world itself so your not alone in this John" Sora said.

"He's right buddy no matter what the consequences we face we'll be here for you till the end" Sans replied.

John smiled and let a small tear fall down his face before wiping it away then said.

"Thanks guys for I'm glad to have friends like you and the others, now why don't you guys go ahead and meet with the others I'll catch up" he said while the two nodded then went to meet with the others.

(The Briefing Room)

"Alright it's time to take the fight to The Empire you guys ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah we're ready" Sora answered as him and Sans entered the room.

"We heard the conversation between you three, how's John?" Kanan asked.

"He's doing fine I just hope mines and Sans's pep talk helped" Sora answered.

"Speaking of John where is he?" Jak asked.

"Right here!" John exclaimed before walking into the briefing room dressed in Anakin's Jedi robes instead of his usual outback clothes before continuing on.

"And I say we give it our all to save this world! And if it means fighting my old friend then be it" John said.

(Time Skip The Ghost)

"Your sure you're up for this John? I mean I know you and Anakin were friends before Sidious corrupted him and turned him into Darth Vader but what if you hesitate when fighting him?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan I've been trying to bring Anakin back to his true self since day 1 of Sidious corrupting him so I got nothing to lose, so I no I won't hesitate when fighting him" John replied.

"Well okay just wanted to be sure" Kanan responded.

(Vader's Ship)

"The infamous Rebels. We meet at last" Darth Vader said.

"Darth Vader. I knew it was only a matter of time before we ran into you!" Kanan exclaimed before activating his lightsaber.

"What are those tings? Are they new robots that you built?" Ezra asked noticing Megatron and Soundwave.

"I assure you, Bridger. They are not merely robots" Vader said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Megatron, the Leader of the Decepticons!"

"And I am Soundwave. Role: Decepticon Communications Officer." The two decepticons introduced.

Sora then remembered in Haven City when Blackout mentioned Megatron's name.

"So you're the one who sent Blackout after us!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed I am. It's a shame that Blackout couldn't finish the job. But now, it's time for me and Soundwave to finish what he started!" Megatron stated as him and Soundwave ready their weapons with the heroes doing the same.

(Theme Imperial march Star Wars Trilogy)

"Guys, me and Fox will fight Megatron and Soundwave. The rest of you can deal with Vader" Shepard said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Of course. If we can defeat enemies like the Aparoids and the Reapers, then we should have no problem defeating these two" Fox replied.

With that, Shepard and Fox ran off to fight Megatron and Soundwave respectively. Once the two went to fight the two Decepticons the heroes turned their attention to Vader and began to fight him.

The fight started when Buzz shoots his laser at Vader knocking him back.

"That's for your bounty hunter injuring me back at the Rebel base!" He exclaimed.

"Did he really? At least he went down fighting". Vader said before John attacked him off guard with a combination of his keyblade and lightsaber before trying to reason with his old friend turned Sith Lord.

"Anakin, please. Think about what you're doing" he reasoned as the two locked lightsabers.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm helping the Empire ridding this world of the Jedi scum. And I'm going to kill you and your friends for allying with them" Vader/Anakin said.

"Don't even try to reason with him, boy. The Anakin you know is long gone" Megatron said while fighting Shepard.

"John Flynn Wasting breath. Anakin Skywalker: Already given in to the darkness in his heart" Soundwave added while continuing his fight with Fox.

"I don't believe that, you uncharismatic bore! Anakin, if there is any good left in you, you know that this is wrong"John replied.

"No. Not good. Never good. After all, I'm only human" Vader said.

"But for how long Anakin? FOR HOW LONG? LONG ENOUGH UNTIL THE DARKNESS COMPLETELY OVERTAKES YOU AND TURN YOU INTO A SOULLESS HEARTLESS WITH NO EMOTION! LONG ENOUGH FOR YOUR SINS TO BE CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK FROM ALL THE LIVES YOU TOOK! ALL THE INNOCENTS YOU KILLED IN COLD BLOOD! ALL THE FRIENDS YOU LEFT BEHIND! ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LOOKED UP TO YOU AS THEIR HERO AND MENTOR! AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR LONG DECEASED WIFE THAT YOU KILLED IN A FIT OF RAGE! YOU THINK SHE'll BE HAPPY WITH THE PATH YOU CHOSE! BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THAT THEN YOU TRULY ARE SOULLESS AND EMOTIONLESS ALREADY, JUST LIKE A CERTAIN WEED AND A MEGALOMANIAC I KNOW!" John exclaimed while everyone minus Sans looked confused at that for Sans knew who John was referring too but decided to wait till him and the others reach his world for them to know who John was referring too.

"Kanan! Sora! He's all yours" John said sending Vader/Anakin in their direction with his psychokinesis. Once Vader was within their reach the readied their keyblade and lightsaber and slash and bash Vader. As the two were fighting Kanan locked lightsabers with Vader who then said.

"It's over, Kanan. I finally have you and your friends where I want you. Just give up and I'll spare you so you and your friends can be my slaves" he said.

"It's not over yet, Vader!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora's right! I don't care if you outnumber us. If we go down, we go down fighting your Empire!" Kanan exclaimed before he was wielding the balance of the force keyblade which the heroes congratulated him on.

"Don't celebrate yet partners we still got to take care of Vader" Matt said.

"Leave him to us" Sora responded. Once that was said Sora and Kanan unleashed their limit Force Unleashed which started off with Kanan using the the force on Vader then it had Sora using the keyblade on him, the limit continued with a combination of the force, Kanan using his lightsaber and his own keyblade with help from Ezra who was using the force and John who was using psychokinesis and the lightsaber, the limit then ended with Sora using his keyblade on Vader, and Kanan using a combination of the force and his very own keyblade successfully him knocking him down.

(With Shepard and Fox)

Fox was shooting at Soundwave with his blaster. Soundwave retaliated by firing his cannons at Fox.

"Fox Mcloud: Inferior. Soundwave: Superior" Soundwave said in his usual robotic tone.

"We'll see about that!" Fox exclaimed.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Shepard, who avoided the blasts. Shepard fired his gun at Megatron.

"You're good, Shepard. But you lack discipline!" Megatron exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong!" Shepard replied.

The Decepticon leader hit Shepard with his flail, knocking him to the ground.

"You put up a good fight. But in the end, it was all for nothing. And after you and the other heroes are killed, Optimus Prime and the Autobots are next!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Hang on, Shepard!" Fox shouted.

The Starfox leader hurled a smart bomb at Soundwave. This caused an explosion that threw Soundwave into Megatron, knocking them both to the ground defeating them easily.

(Theme Imperial march Star Wars Trilogy ends)

"I could kill you right now, Vader. But that would make me no better then you"Kanan said.

"Still have that Jedi Code honor, I see. I respect that"Vader said as he got up off the ground.

"We will finish this battle another day, Keyblade Masters. For now, we have to welcome Vader as the newest member of our main group of villains" Megatron said.

"Agreed. Until next we meet heroes" Soundwave agreed before the three villains retreated to their hide out.

Once the three retreated John looked lost thought as he back on his words from earlier, 'crickey if Anakin ended up like Asriel/Flowey or worse like Chara like I said back there then our lives and the worlds will be at stake then we thought but I know there's good in Anakin somewhere I just know it!' He thought before promising something.

"I promise, Anakin. I'll save you from Sidious' lies and bring your true self back out" he promised.

"We'll do it together, John" Kanan said with his hand resting on John's shoulder.

"And next time, Megatron and Soundwave won't get in our way" Ezra added while John nodded. Just then Anakin's old lightsaber started to glow before floating out of John's hands and revealed the keyhole of the world so the wielders nodded then summoned their keyblades and sealed it along with Kanan.

"So that's a Keyhole?" Kanan asked.

"It sure is"Sora answered.

"This world may still be controlled by the Empire but at least it's safe from the Heartless" Jak said.

"And now that you have a keyblade Kanan you can travel with us, course knowing you, I know you don't go anywhere without you're team so their welcome to tag along as well" John said with a sans like wink.

"I understand but before we depart let's report back to Ahsoka first" Kanan said. While everyone nodded and headed for Rebel base to report to Ahsoka.

(Rebel's Base)

"I take it that everything went according to plan?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yep everything went all according to plan Ahsoka" John said now in casual clothes.

"Good now I would tell you there's more to work to be done but I don't want to keep you and the others away from your main goal about the other worlds and all so the only thing I could give you in return after your work in helping us with The Empire so far is thank you and a course this" Ahsoka said before handing John a summoning charm, then said.

"And know that you and the others are welcome back here anytime" she said.

"Thanks Snips and if you ever need help from me or the rest of the keyblade wielders just feel free to contact us and we'll be right back here to meet ya" John thanked and said before teleporting away to join the others.

(With the heroes)

"Is it okay if me and my team use the Ghost ship to travel with you guys? We just want to make sure that your ship has enough room" Kanan said.

"That's fine by us. It would be nice to have another ship flying alongside us" Sora replied.

"Well, let's get going then" Ezra responded before the rebels boarded The Ghost while the heroes along with Sans, Shepard, and Fox teleported to the Titan and both took off from Lothal and headed off to their next world.

(Villian's Hideout)

"Looks like you owe me 100 bucks, kid" Joker said while facing the Valentino kid.

"Aw, man. Where am I going to find that much money?" Robbie asked.

"Why don't you steal from Grunkle Stan? I'm sure that he has 100 dollars somewhere" Drakken said.

"That can wait. For now, let's give a warm welcome to our newest member of our main group" Syndrome replied.

"Welcome to our inner circle, Vader" Megatron welcomed.

"Thank you, Megatron. It will be an honor to work alongside all of you" Vader said and thanked.

"Xehanort, Grindor has reported that the heroes are heading to Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch" Soundwave said.

"Facilier, go to that world and help out Brer Bear and Brer Fox" Xehanort ordered.

"I'm on it. It's about time I get some action" Faciler said before disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

Author's Note: Next world is Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch but before the heroes reach that world there's going to be a bit of filler next chapter so and remember if I don't see ya goodbye, good evening, good afternoon, and good night.


	41. Conversations Encounters and Memories

**Conversations Encounters and Memories of Asriel part 1**

 **Author's Note: As stated last chapter here's the filler chapter to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and The 13 Darkness so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Read the past chapters for it.**

 **Gravity Falls Mystery Shack**

Robbie came out of a Corridor of Darkness in the Mystery Shack and looked around the place, it was nighttime, that means everything was quiet and no one was around.

"Joker owes me big time for this!" Robbie exclaimed before sighing. He then saw 100 dollars on the counter and swiped the money.

"Alright now I need to get back the hideout before I'm spotted he said.

Robbie turned to leave but knocks over a vase on the counter, but he managed to catch it before it fell to ground then placed the vase back on the counter before hearing Grunkle Stan's gruff voice.

"Who's there? I'm warning ya! I'm armed!" His voice exclaimed.

"Shit! I've gotta get outta here!" Robbie said before leaving through a corridor of darkness.

 **The Titan**

"You really think Anakin might become like Asriel?" Sans asked as he was drinking a bottle of ketchup.

"It's possible or he might become worse and end up like Chara" John answered before taking a bite out of a apple and swallowing it.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, you think we should tell the others about this" Sans said.

"Nah let's wait until we get to your world, and what do you think of the team so far?" John said and asked.

"I think there a pretty nice group, I have a feeling that I'll get to know each of them" Sans replied.

"I'm sure you will" John responded before finishing his apple and getting up to leave to answer his phone which was ringing.

 **Command Deck**

"Hey,Alexander. Hey, Dad"James greeted his brother and father on the Titan's communication screen.

"Hey son" Bigby greeted.

"Hey James, how are you and your friends?" Alexander said and asked his brother.

"Pretty good. So far, we've managed to handle whatever Xehanort has thrown at us" James answered.

"That's good to hear. I have a feeling that it won't be long before you guys arrive at my world" Alexander replied.

"And I think your godfather along with some others we'll be sent to help you guys soon enough" Bigby added.

"We'll be looking forward to their help when we reach your world bro" James said to Alexander before turning back to his father then said.

"How are things back home dad? he asked.

"Not to good James another fable has been murdered and Crane is missing also not to mention that we keep having run ins with The Tweedles" Bigby answered.

"Another! Who was it this time?" James asked.

"Holly's sister Lily, found her body right outside The Pudding & Pie, but someone placed a Glamour on her to make her look like Snow without anyone knowing it" Bigby answered.

"And I'm guessing Holly didn't take this very well her sister death that is?" James asked.

"You got that right" Bigby replied.

"I figured, don't worry dad as soon as we get though with our upcoming worlds my friends and I well be ready to help you and mom out with the murder cases!"James responded.

"Looking forward to it" Bigby said.

 **With John**

"Hey Stryker" John greeted his ancestor on the other end of his phone.

"Hey, John. How've you been? Stryker greeted and said on his end of the phone.

"Pretty good you?" John said and asked.

"Same" Stryker replied on his end then said.

"I heard that you faced some Heartless versions of those Fazbear Animatronics a few worlds ago" he said.

"I did. But luckily, me and my friends killed them before they could do something horrible to us" John responded.

"Good to hear and did you tell anyone about my you know" Stryker said.

"If you're referring to what happened when you volunteered to work at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria when Freddy and the crew befriended you and had been nice to you instead of stuffing you in a suit, then no I haven't that still kept between us" John responded.

"Well that's relief" Stryker replied.

Just then John heard a sound alerting him of someone on board the Titan before his eye glowed the eerie dark blue when the heroes were on Lothal then said.

"I'm going to have to call you back another time Stryker, for I have an uninvited guest to deal with" John said.

"Alright later John" Stryker said.

"Later Stryker" John said before hanging up and started to search the stowaway. As he was searching a familiar tune played in the background.

 **Theme Memory Undertale**

John gasped then thought.

 _'That tune why the last time I heard this was when I met Asriel… wait a second'_ John thought as a memory of Asriel appeared before him.

John is seeing a memory of him and Asriel when they first met.

"Hey are you you okay? That was some fall you took" Memory Asriel said.

" It's alright I'm use to falls like that, but thanks for asking anyway kid" memory John said and thanked.

"You're welcome um, I'm sorry but I forgot to ask of your name" Memory Asriel said.

"The name's Flynn John Flynn" Memory John introduced.

"I'm Asriel. It's nice to meet you"memory Asriel introduced.

"Likewise" memory John said as the two shook hands before the memory ended and disappeared leaving John alone to his thoughts.

 _'Don't worry, Asriel. Just like I promised with Anakin, I'll find a way to save you from your darkness. And I don't care which one of Xehanort's goons I have to fight to do it'_ he thought before continuing on with the tune still playing in the background before it ended.

 **Theme Memory Undertale ends**

As he continued he ran into another encounter and a interesting one at that.

"Anakin, is that you?" John asked the ghost of Anakin's former self before he joined the dark side.

"It is, John" Good Anakin answered.

"Anakin, I'm sorry I failed to save you. If Megatron and Soundwave hadn't gotten in the way then I would have saved you" John said.

"It's fine, John. It's no one's fault. Sidious is the one to blame for my corruption" Good Anakin replied.

"How am I supposed to save you?" John asked.

"Only you have the power to save me now. And you won't be alone. My son Luke will join you so the two of you can try to get me back to my true self" Good Anakin responded.

"I swear on my Keyblade that me and Luke will try to save you, Anakin" John said proudly.

"That's all I ask" Good Anakin said before disappearing.

 **John's Mind**

"T-That was Anakin's ghost!" Fear exclaimed.

"Duh, Fear. We know that"Disgust said.

"Do you really think we can save Anakin?" Sadness asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try" Adventurous answered.

"C'mon. For all we know, we might be able to restore Anakin's true self" Joy encouraged.

"Well, if we fail, we can always beat him up like we do to every villain"Anger said.

 **Outside John's mind**

On the outside of his mind John was witnessing another memory with Asriel.

 **Theme His Theme Undertale**

John is seeing a memory of Asriel when he was accused of murder.

"Did you just kill that human?" A Townperson asked somewhat frightened.

"No, I didn't! I only brought him here because…" Asriel didn't get a chance to finish.

"Silence, murderer!" A Townperson accused before him and the rest of the Townspeople attacked him.

"You alright, John?" Shepard questioned interrupting John's thoughts.

The memory of Asriel ends then John said.

"Hey, Shepard. What's up?" He asked.

"Just wanted to inform you that we're approaching the next world. Is everything okay?" Shepard said and questioned.

"I'm fine" John replied.

Shepard knew that something was bugging John but he decided not to ask about it.

"Well, if you say so" Shepard said before heading off to join the others.

 **John's Mind**

"Remind me again why did we show John's memories of Asriel?" Anger asked.

"Because Anger, when we reach Sans's world which would be sometime soon, John and Frisk going to need to guide the others through the world since Sans is going to be busy on it, and not to mention that all three of them including Asriel know how the world works" Disgust answered.

"Disgust is right their the only ones that knows how The Underground work" Adventurous added.

"Good point" Anger said.

 **Strange's Sanctum**

"Bugs, you and Daffy go to Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch and assist the heroes" Strange ordered.

"You got it, Doc!" Bugs said.

"At least you got the "Doc" part accurate" Strange said as he smiles at the two.

" I can't wait to see my brother Donald again. It's been too long since I've seen him!" Daffy said as him and Bugs entered the Corridor of Light.

 **Forged a D-Link with Anakin Skywalker**

 **Forged a D-Link with Obi Wan Ben Kenobi**

 **Author's Note: Next World Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch so till next time see ya.**


	42. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 1

**Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch**

 **Author's Note: Time for the next World to this story which is Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch which is based off of Song of The South so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

 **The Titan command deck**

"Donald, do you have any other family members other then your nephews and uncle?" Sora asked.

"Well, there's my brother Daffy Duck. He and Bugs Bunny were good friends of Mickey" Donald answered.

"Really?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah! While Bugs had a close relationship with Mickey, me and Daffy also had a close relationship. We would do everything together. The two of us were practically inseparable" Donald replied.

"But I'm guessing that didn't last" Sora said.

"Got that right. When Mickey went missing on our first journey, I wanted Daffy and Bugs to come with me and Goofy. But Daffy said that he and Bugs wanted to stay behind to protect Minnie and Disney Castle. And I let him choose that decision. But I haven't seen him or Bugs ever since" Donald responded solemnly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him again. And as long as you keep him in your heart, you and him will always be together Sora replied.

"Heads up guys we're approaching the next world, go and tell John and Sans Shepard I'll contact Kanan and his crew" Hank said.

"Got it!" Shepard said before heading off to find John and Sans.

A minute later he returned with Sans and John.

"Now that we're all here let's prepare to disembark for Kanan and the others already landed and promised to meet us " Hank said while the others nodded then prepared to disembark.

 **Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch field**

The Titan landed in a field of the sorts where Kanan and the rebels approach and greeted them then Kanan said.

"This world hardly looks like my world. It's so peaceful" he said.

" I know it's a different change of scenery but you'll get used to it Sora said.

"I'm sure I will" Kanan replied.

 **BRER RABBIT'S BRIAR PATCH**

 **Field theme Zip-a-Doo-dah Song of The South**

"Alright mates let's start searching for the hero of this world, but remember Xehanort got his spies watching are every move, and allies who would do anything to prevent us from achieving our goal, plus be sure to keep a eye out for heartless, nobodies, unversed, the spies, and dream eaters understand?" John said.

The heroes nodded.

"Okay let's get started" John said before him and the heroes left to find the hero of the world.

 **Another part of Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch**

Laserbeak was resting on a tree branch. He was sickened by the sight of how peaceful it was right now.

"Look at this world. It's so peaceful and clean. I hate it! It makes me want to throw up! I really prefer spying on Autobots instead of waiting around in this boring place!" Laserbeak said.

"Laserbeak then spots Bugs and Daffy walking under the branch he was sitting on. Lucky for the Decepticon spy, the two Looney Tunes didn't see him yet.

"You must be excited to see Donald again" Bugs said.

" Of course I am. It's been so many years since I last saw him" Daffy responded.

"Well, don't forget that we also have to help him and the rest of the heroes with Xehanort" Bugs reminded.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget" Daffy replied.

Laserbeak chuckled sinisterly then said.

"Well, it looks like Rabbit and Duck Season has just begun. But I better report back to the others first" he said.

Laserbeak then flew off to report back to Faciler, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear.

 **With the heroes**

As the heroes were searching for this world's hero the group heard the sound of a hammer banging on a door, so they turned to the source and saw a slender Rabbit with brown fur and dressed in a pink polo shirt and long blue pants.

"Brer Rabbit. Is that you?" Donald questioned recognizing the critter.

"Who who said my name?" The rabbit now know as Brer Rabbit said before turning to the heroes.

"Donald! Goofy! It's good to see you guys!" Brer Rabbit exclaimed before hugging the two.

"Mind filling me in?" Sora questioned.

"Sorry. Sora, this is our old friend, Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbit, this is Sora" Goofy said.

"Nice to meet you, Sora!" Brer Rabbit said while shaking Sora's hand.

"Same here" Sora said while smiling.

 **With Bugs and Daffy**

Bugs and Daffy were walking while dressed as hunters.

"Shh! Be very very quiet Bugs said.

"Yeah. We're hunting Heartless!" Daffy said before he laughs.

 **Back with the heroes**

"So how you been after all these years?" Goofy asked.

"I've been fine Goofy, thanks for asking" Brer Rabbit replied.

"That's good to hear" Donald remarked.

"So what exactly are doing Brer Rabbit?" Mickey asked noticing the run away gear on the ground.

"I'm running away that's what!" Brer Rabbit exclaimed before going back to hammering his boarded up door to the Briar Patch.

"You mean you're running away from the Briar Patch your home?" Goofy asked.

"That I am!" Brer Rabbit said.

"The place you were born?" Donald questioned.

"That I am!" Brer Rabbit responded still hammering away.

"The place you were raised in?" Mickey added.

"That I yow!" Brer Rabbit exclaimed as the hammer hit his thumb.

"Brer Rabbit, is there any reason why you're running away from your home?" John asked.

"Well, that ol' Briar Patch ain't brought me nothin' but trouble..." Brer Rabbit answered after the pain passed.

"So you're running away to escape your problems?" Sora asked.

"That's right!" Brer Rabbit replied.

"Look, you can't just run away from your problems. I learned that the hard way the first time me and the Guardians battled Pitch Black" Jack said.

"Not to mention that your home and everyone in it might need you in case it gets attacked by the Heartless" James added.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take" Brer Rabbit said hopping up on a fence post with the run away gear in his hand.

"Well why don't we come with you? Just in case if heartless, nobodies, unversed, or dream eaters start attacking you from all around" Kanan suggested.

"Great idea Kanan! If we go with Brer Rabbit we might be able to find this world's keyhole so we could seal it" Ventus said.

Brer Rabbit thought about it for a few minutes then said.

"Alright I'll let ya'll tag along but if we run into Brer Fox and Brer Bear along the way leave them to me" he said before hoping off with the heroes following behind him.

 **Brer Fox's lair**

"Thanks for coming here to help us, Facilier" Brer Fox said.

"No problem. It's always a pleasure to help out a fellow villain. Laserbeak should be joining us shortly" Facilier responded.

"I can't wait to pound those heroes! But not before I pound Brer Rabbit too!" Brer Bear exclaimed.

"I like your enthusiasm, Brer Bear" Facilier said.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 2 and John is going to have a brief encounter with a old friend and a alternate version of Sans along with Foxy FNAF(Who might tag along with the heroes) also have some more memory flashbacks of Asriel before becoming Flowey plus the heroes and Brer Rabbit might meet up with Bugs and Daffy.**


	43. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 2

**Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 2**

 **Author's Note: Here's the next part of Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch/chapter of Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of light and the 13 darkness where John encounter his old friend, Foxy, and some encounter with an alternate version of Sans, and meet Bugs and Daffy plus some more memories of Asriel before he was Flowey enjoy I suppose.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat myself.**

 **Warning: Well contain fourth wall breaks from Bugs and Daffy you've been warned.**

 **Brer Fox's Lair**

Laserbeak flies into Brer Fox's lair.

"Facilier! Brer Fox! Brer Bear! I've got some bad news!" He exclaimed.

"Did you find any of the heroes?" Facilier asked.

"No. But I did see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck around" Laserbeak answered.

"Another rabbit and a duck? That's good! Now we get to eat them as well as Brer Rabbit!" Brer Bear said.

"Don't underestimate them. Those two are extremely crafty. They can also use many items when they enact their gags against us" Laserbeak warned.

"Laserbeak has a point. Those two are called Looney Tunes for a reason" Facilier said.

"Don't worry. I think those two and the heroes will find out that we're extremely crafty as well!" Brer Fox assured.

 **With The Heroes**

"You know, Brer Rabbit. If I were to run away from my home, I would plan where I would go from there" Buffy said.

"Well, I don't exactly have a destination in mind. I'm just making it up as I go along" Brer Rabbit replied.

"Well, we should be careful. There could be Heartless, Nobodies, and Dream Eaters around here" Ezra said.

"This would definitely be a perfect time for them to strike. I mean, Brer Rabbit and us are out in the open" Sabine pointed out.

"Not to mention that Brer Rabbit is far away from his home by now" Hera added. As the heroes were walking a rustling in the bushes this caused John to stop in mid walk while the others looked at him in curiosity.

"John?" Xion questioned?

John didn't respond he just headed for the spot where the sound came from to inspect it, once he reached the source his eyes turned pitch black like his dark John counterpart a few minutes before the right eye got replaced with his usual eerie dark blue glow, and before anyone could ask what he was doing he headed through the bushes for he was about to have a encounter with a old friend. A minute later John came back with his eye still glowing and a unconscious individual that look very much like Harry Flynn in Nate's perspective.

"Who's that John? Frankie asked.

"Someone I hoped to had to forget about long ago! Frankie" John answered with his eyes going dark like his dark John counterpart again before returning to normal and before using a combination of a blizzard and fire spell to wake up the person, once he was awoke John said.

"Michael Smith" he said dully.

"Hi, Johnny! It's been too long!" The person now known as Michael Smith greeted.

"Not long enough" John responded.

"Friend of yours?" Woody asked.

"He was until I found out that he only liked me because of my thieving skills!" John exclaimed.

"You're still mad about that?" Michael questioned.

"Mad? Oh no old friend I'm beyond mad IM FURIOUS! YOU HAD US GOING FROM PLACE TO PLACE, HOUSE TO HOUSE, STREET TO STREET, CITY TO CITY, TOWN TO TOWN, LIKE WE WERE SOME BIG TIME STREET HUSTLERS! PLANET TO PLANET, LIKE INTERGALACTIC BOUNTY HUNTERS! VILLAGE TO VILLAGE, LIKE MY BROTHER BACK IN HIS THIEF DAYS WHILE ALSO TRYING TO ESCAPE THE SHERIFF OF THAT VILLAGE! TIMELINE TO TIMELINE! LIKE ROGUE TIME LORDS! HECK I EVEN ENDED UP IN A PANAMANIAN JAILL WHEN I DECIDED TO GO SOLO FOR A DAY AND BRING SOME POOR FOLK NEEDED GOLD! AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THAT HAPPENED? IN LOS SANTOS A COURSE!" John raged.

"I get it, okay?! I understand that I ruined our friendship. And I understand that I lost your trust. What I don't understand is why you won't give me a chance to earn it back so we can be friends again!" Michael exclaimed.

When that was said Sans's right eye glows for brief minute then he said.

"He's got a point, John. I just judged him and he's pretty sincere about making up with you" he said.

"Not to mention that Xehanort might take advantage of your feud so he can kill us. So I think it's time to let bygones be bygones. I mean, if you can forgive Lando, then I don't see why you can't forgive Michael" Fox said.

"Fine but know this Smith if you step one foot out of line one foot! I'll make your life hell" John said with his eyes going dark as his Dark John counterpart once again before they returned to normal and before heading off with the others along with Michael in route. Once everyone had resumed walking Nate couldn't help but ask John about what he said earlier.

"When the hell did you end up in a Panamanian jail?" He whispered.

"March 13, 1947 years before you're father left to find the El Dorado Sarcophagus" John whispered back while Nate nodded before the two resumed walking so they could find the keyhole.

 **John's mind**

"I know John and Michael don't get along very much but don't you think that was a little too far?" Fear asked.

"I'm with Fear on this, don't you think that was little too far?" Disgust agreed.

"Don't look at me some of the things he said was due to his Dark Eco counterpart not me!" Anger said.

"Well at least he forgave him before they took the feud further" Joy stated.

"Agreed but we should keep a eye on Michael just in case he pulls something cause let's not forget that he's a bit of a sociopath so he could snap at any minute, or go on a rampage just like John and Jak when they lose control of their Dark Eco Powers, or like that Trevor Phillips guy we met in Los Santos" Adventurous pointed out while the rest of the emotions nodded.

 **Outside John's mind**

"What's up, Doc!" Bugs greeted while approaching the heroes with Daffy.

"Bugs! Good to see you again!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Same here, Mick" Bugs said.

"Daffy! How long has it been?" Donald said running up to his brother.

"To be honest, it's been way too long. And thanks for putting me and Bugs in this story, Speedster101" Daffy said while facing the readers.

"So you're the ones Donald told me about before we landed on this world?" Sora asked.

"That's right doc I'm Bugs Bunny and with me is Daffy Duck, now we're what you call Looney Tunes but you probably knew that already" Bugs said.

"I heard of you guys your toons and you're main goal is to make people laugh" Richard said.

"You got it bub and people do say that laughter is the best medicine" Daffy replied.

"Then what are you guys doing here? I mean shouldn't you be getting ready for a film with a famous NBA Star or something?" Hank asked.

"Dr. Strange sent us to help you guys out with the fight against Xehanort" Bugs answered.

As they were talking John whispered to Sans that he was going for a walk who nodded in the process before John walked away without anyone noticing not even Michael.

 **With John**

As John was walking he encountered two familiar faces the first one being G!Sans/Gaster Sans or (G as John calls him) the Sans from the Echotale universe and the second being Foxy .

"Hey there, GS. It's been awhile. How've you been?" John said.

"I've been fine. Have you been taking care of my original self?" GS asked.

"Of course. He joined up with me and my group in Lothal not too long ago" John pointed out then asked.

"So what are you doing here GS? For I thought you be spending time with your Frisk in your universe" he asked.

"I figured you and the others along with my original self could use some help" GS answered.

"Well in that case welcome to the team, now I'll introduce to the others later for now you're stuck with me until I'm ready to meet up with them" John said.

"Fair enough" GS said.

Once that was said the two started to walk together and as they walked they began to converse with each other and continued to at least until John encountered Foxy whom John decided to talk to in private while G nodded in understanding and waited for John.

 **With John and Foxy**

"Long time no see, Foxy"John greeted the Hulking animatronic.

"Same here, matey. I heard you ran into some Heartless that looked like me and the other Animatronics" Foxy said.

"We did. That was in Andy's room. We managed to get rid of them before they could do anything to us. Is anyone watching us right now?" John said and asked.

"No. It's just the two of us. And I don't know when the other Animatronics will be joining up with us and the rest of your group" Foxy answered.

"Speaking of which how are they doing by the way? Because right before Stryker left you, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy looked sad to him go" John said.

"There doing fine lad fine, but we miss Stryker a lot" Foxy responded.

"Well don't worry mate I'm sure you'll see him again when we reach his world" John assured.

"I hope yer right lad" Foxy said.

"I know I am now come on I sure I kept the others and G waiting long enough" John said.

"Aye aye cap'n" Foxy said before following John.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 3 also GS and Foxy meet the rest of the heroes also we'll really see John witnessing some more memories of Asriel before he was Flowey see ya. Ps kudos to anyone who saw the reference. Pps Foxy, G!Sans/Gaster Sans, Bugs, and Daffy belong to their original owners while Michael Smith belongs to me.**


	44. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 3

**Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 3/ a windy encounter with the North Wind**

 **Jay: So where do you think Tony is?**

 **Me: No Idea I mean now that he's in his hulk form he could be anywhere and The Commonwealth is a big place so it's probably going to take us awhile till we find him.**

 **Stryker: Well let's hope we find him soon before Maxson does.**

 **Just then a loud roar was heard in the Concord area catching the others attention.**

 **Carlos: What was that?!**

 **Me: Either a Deathclaw is in Concord or Tony is running rampart there let's get going!**

 **Stryker: Agreed.**

 **Me: In the meantime you folks enjoy this part/chapter to Kingdom Hearts III The Seven Guardians of Light and the thirteen Darkness.**

 **With Sora and the others**

"Thanks for taking care of my brother, Sora" Daffy thanked the keyblade wielder.

"Are you kidding me? Donald's the one who took care of me" Sora said.

"Really?" Daffy questioned.

"Yeah! Not only have I told Sora about the world order but I also helped him practice his magic spells" Donald pointed out.

"It's true I seen them practice before" Goofy said.

"Good to know" Daffy replied.

As this was going on John returned to the heroes with GS and Foxy and Jessie was the first to noticed them but when she saw Foxy she quickly hides behind Buzz.

"Eek! It's one of those Marionette's Bane Heartless!" She exclaimed.

"I don't sense any darkness on him. This is probably one of the actual Freddy Fazbear Animatronics" Riku replied as everyone turned their attention to John and the others.

"That's a relief. But he still might try and kill us" Woody said.

"Relax, matey. I'm on your side" Foxy assured.

"Really?" Buzz questioned.

"Yep! I came to this world to help you and John out" Foxy replied.

"It's true and Foxy's not only one I encountered" John said.

"Who else did you encounter John?" Buffy asked?

"Before I answer that Buff have you guys ever heard of the multiverse? I mean I know Sans, Hank, and Smith had, but what about the rest of you?" John said.

"I thought that was just a theory" Willow said.

"That's what people want you to think Wills but it's false" John pointed out.

"You mean there's actually are alternate universes out there in the universe?" Ezra asked.

"More than you can count kid" Sans answered.

"Amazing!" Kanan said.

"Exactly! And I've been to those Aus back in my thief days as you heard back when we first met Michael. Anyway I'll tell more about these Aus after we get through here, but for now allow me to introduce you guys too someone I met in my Au travels" John said before stepping to the side then gestured to G then said.

"Meet Gaster Sans or GS as I call him he's a Sans from a Au known as Echotale" John introduced.

"What's sup?" GS said.

"Good to see you other me" Sans said.

"Likewise " GS said.

"Now GS here is different from the other Sanses in the entire multiverse, will both him and Error along with Ink whom you'll be meeting soon" John responded.

"How different?" Roxas asked.

So John told Roxas and everybody else minus Sans and GS about the alternate Sans's how they act, what they do, what type of condiments they like, etc once he was done explaining everything the heroes looked awed.

"Wow these alternate Sans's sound really interesting" Richard stated.

"Heh wait till we meet them then you'll see just how different they'll be. Anyway we better get a move on before we get ambushed by heartless, nobodies, dream eaters, or unversed" John replied.

"Agreed let's get going" Hank agreed.

With that said the heroes continued on their way.

 **Brer Fox's Lair**

"Friends, go and help our Heartless comrades deal with those heroes, will you?" Facilier said to his friends on the other side, the shadow demons nodded then headed out.

"Those shadows looked scary" Brer Bear said scared.

"You sure those shadows will kill the heroes?" Brer Fox asked.

"Of course! Those idiots haven't exactly fought my Friends yet" Facilier answered.

"But we should still go after those heroes in case your Shadow Demons fail" Laserbeak pointed out.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic" Facilier said with a shrug before the five villains headed outside.

 **Back with the heroes**

While the villains and the shadow demons were making their way our heroes themselves were currently resting up inside of a cave that once belonged to Brer Bear before he went to join Brer Fox well everyone except James.

"Has anyone seen James? He was with us a few minutes ago" Clawdeen asked.

"He's outside something about giving his brother a call and hoped he hadn't got himself into any trouble but don't worry he'll be back" Xander answered.

 **James's POV**

"Sup Bro" James said on the end of his phone.

 ** _"Kinda busy at the moment bro so can we chat later?") Alexander said on his end where gunshots are heard._**

"Sorry just thought I call in to see if everything's alright and if you had any problems since we last talked" James replied.

 ** _"What kind of problems?_** Alexander questioned.

"You know what kind of problems I'm talking about Alexander so don't play dumb with me for you're smarter than that and you know it" James said.

 ** _"If yer referring to me losing control my werewolf powers/abilities or anything the answer is no not since last time. I also haven't wolfed out yet"_** Alexander said on his end.

"I can clearly hear gunfire on you're end what's going on?" James said.

 ** _"I'll tell you about it later James but right I think you got other problems of your own to deal with so I'll talk to you later or when you get to my world okay?"_** Alexander said on his end.

"How can you tell?" James asked.

 ** _"Willow, Dr. Strange and yer friend John aren't the only ones with magic remember?"_** Alexander pointed out before hanging up.

After Alexander hung up James felt wind touching his skin causing him to growl angrily and call out.

"I know you're there so come on out!" At that a white haired man with mustache to match the hair color appeared before him.

"Nice to see you to James" the man said.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Spying on me?" James said to the man bitterly.

"I just wanted to see how my great grandson is doing is that too much to ask?" The man questioned.

"I'm fucking peachy thanks for asking now get the hell out of sight before I fucking slaughter you!" James exclaimed before heading in the opposite direction.

"Just like you're father always wanting to attack me head on all because he couldn't the put the past behind him" The man said with a chuckle while walking beside James.

"At least he had his reasons and frankly I don't blame him for trying, I mean YOU LEFT HIS MOTHER/MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER FOR WHAT? A KINGDOM OF YOUR OWN TOO RULE! A LIFE WITH RAGS & RICHES! A LIFE WITHOUT FAMILY! A LIFE WITH A POWER THAT CAN EASILY CORRUPT ANYONE! DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT THAT? OR YOUR FAMILY! NO! YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOU'RE FUCKING LIFE!" James shouted the last part with his eyes glowing golden.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DID CARE FOR MY FAMILY ESPECIALLY YOUR FATHER AND THAT BITCH OF A GREAT GRANDMOTHER! " The man shouted back.

At the word Bitch James summoned his keyblade then struck his so called Great Grandfather causing him collide to with the cave the others were residing in then James looked at him with those gold irises of his then said.

"Don't ever call her that EVER!" He shouted as his eyes changed from gold to red before continuing on his way however before he could get any further a low growl caught his attention, so he turned around and his red eyes came face to the eyes of his so called great grandfather in one of his forms.

"Two can play that game" James said with a slight growl in his voice before transforming into his werewolf form and roared so loud that it even reached the Saints Row and The Wolf Among Us Worlds.

 **Steelport**

Meanwhile in Steeport Alexander along with Shaundi had just got though cleaning out a military base of weapons and were on their way to meet Pierce until roar reached their ears especially Alexander's sensitive ones.

"What the fuck was that? Pierce asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it sounded really pissed" Shaundi replied before turning her attention to Alexander who was still trying to get the ringing out of his ears from his brother's roar.

"Boss are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. Once the ringing in his ears passed Alexander turned his brown eyes towards Shaundi then said.

"Yeah I'm okay" he said.

"You sure? Because after what happened back in Stillwater with Birk you looked like you were ready to hunt him down and slaughter him almost like he was… prey same thing applied to Loren back on the plane except you looked like you were ready to rip his fucking throat out!" Shaundi said.

"Correction I was close to doing those two things but you and Johnny stopped me from doing so which I gladly appreciated" Alexander said smartly before continuing.

"Now we better get moving no telling when the cops will pick up our location or the Morningstar" he continued before boarding the helicopter.

 **Fabletown dungeons**

Over in the town of Fables Bigby was making his way to the dungeon to interrogate Dee when James roar reached his ears clearly catching his attention.

"That sounded like James's roar and he did not sound happy" Bigby said before leaving the dungeons and rushing to The Business Office to speak with the magic mirror and see what James is doing. Upon arriving at the Business Office Bigby noticed that it was empty save for the Magic Mirror and the other stuff scattered around, but that's not why he came here he just want check on James through the mirror to see what caused him to wolf out then get back to the dungeons to interview Dee, so he headed for the mirror and did the following thing he hated .

"Mirror Mirror on ground show me my son James R. Wolf Howlett" he rhymed. As if on queue the mirror revealed it's face then changed and showed James in his werewolf form in a somewhat peaceful location and was facing off against none other his so called father causing him to growl.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on the chapter folks I was busy anyway that was part 3 of Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch hoped you liked it especially North Wind's visit next chapter we're going to have a little bit of fighting between The North Wind and James also some looks inside John's memory of Asriel and his nightmares which strangely are similar to Sans's nightmares of the Genocide route also Sora and some of the other human heroes are caught up in it so till next chapter see ya. Ps World list slightly updated.**


	45. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 4

**Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 4 \memory \A fight with the North Wind**

 **Author's Note: Uh hey here's the next chapter\part to Kingdom hearts the seven guardians of light and the thirteen darkness so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the story so just read and enjoy.**

 **Theme Memory**

'Another memory? Okay then' John thought.

John is seeing another memory of him and Asriel this time it's when he promised Asriel that they'll always be friends before he left The Underground.

"I'm going to be leaving soon Asriel" Memory John said.

"Do you have to go so soon John? I mean there's so much more stuff I want to do with you Memory Asriel asked.

"I have to Asriel otherwise things might get bad or worse not to mention my family and such they must have been worried sick about me ever since I fell down here" Memory John said.

"I understand" Memory Asriel said sadly.

"Hey cheer up bucko just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't try to visit you" Memory John replied.

"Really? Memory Asriel questioned.

"A course, sure I'll be busy with other things but that's not going to stop me from trying to visit/help you and everyone else down here" Memory John answered.

"Thanks and John?" Memory Asriel said and thanked.

"Yeah?" Memory John questioned.

"In case something happens to me, promise that we'll always be friends no matter what" Memory Asriel said.

"Don't worry, mate. I promise. No matter what happens, we'll always be in each others hearts" Memory John promised.

"That's all I needed to hear" Memory Asriel replied before the two shared a brief hug then the memory ended there.

After the memory ended Andy Beast along with Xander and Sans approached him.

"John?" Andy questioned.

"I'm okay just lost in memory" John replied.

"These memories wouldn't have anything to do with Anakin would they?" Xander asked.

"No these are memories of someone else I knew back in both my thief and wizard days in fact he's from the same world as Sans here and he was a true friend before I met Michael and Sans for he cared a lot for me and I cared a lot for him" John responded.

"What happened to him?" Andy asked.

"It's a bit too sad and grim for me to share it out, but don't worry you'll hear his story very soon but you won't hear it from me it'll be from someone else and it's going to take place on Sans's world" John answered. At that exact moment Willow, and Frankie came rushing to the boys then said.

"You guys better come outside and quick!" Frankie exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"It's James! Clawdeen went to check on him to see what was taking him so long to come back, when she was outside, she saw James in his werewolf form along with someone else she didn't know who it was but James did and based on the way he acted towards him they didn't sound like they get along very well" Willow answered.

"Sounds like he had a encounter with his great grandfather him and his dad never got along with each other very well and James had also gained that same hate" John said.

"What happened between them?" Frankie asked.

"That's something you'll have to ask James or his father yourself Frankie for they know him way better then me and everyone else" John said before continuing.

"Anyway we better get out there before he get himself killed" He continued before him and the others left the cave so they could stop James.

James POV

Outside the cave James still in werewolf form was in the middle of a fight with his so called Great Grandfather The North Wind who was currently in the form of a Bengal Tiger.

"You fight well, but you lack discipline!" North Wind said before pouncing and pinning his great grandson.

"That may so, but do you know what you lack North Wind?" A voice said from behind.

"What?" The North Wind questioned confused before a powerful blast pushed him off of James and sent him flying before John teleported behind him then said.

"You lack integrity!" He exclaimed before sending him to Willow's direction with a sharp kick.

"Perseverance!" Willow exclaimed before sending The North Wind to another direction with a powerful spell.

"Patience!" Jinafire exclaimed as she did a flip kick on the North Wind which sent him flying at Xander and Nate who both said.

"Bravery!" The two exclaimed before they both punched The North Wind which caused him to collide with Hank and Matt who then said.

"Justice!" The two said before Matt pump him with lead while Hank through punches and kicks at him while dodging the spray of bullets, which pushed The North Wind into Richard and Harkness who then glance at each other for brief moment before getting out there respective weapons before Richard shouted.

"Kindness!" He shouted as him and Harkness open fired on The North Wind who was then back with John who then said.

"But what you really lack is Determination!" He said as he sucker punched the North Wind in the air before teleporting and knocking him back down where James finished him off.

"Listen close and Listen hard if I ever see your face again I will not hesitate to kill you, it doesn't matter how much you try to come back I'll always kill you , NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"James growled before the North Wind disappeared in a gust of wind and before James returned to his human form then faced the others and said.

"Thanks for the assist guys" he said.

"No problem but I don't think that's last time we'll see you're Great Grandfather" John said.

"If we do run into him in later worlds then he'll regret it because I wasn't kidding back there about killing him if I see his face again" James replied.

"As long as you won't kill him out of hate or revenge it's fine, but enough of that, let's head back inside and rest up we got a long way to go to wherever Brer Rabbit is going" John said while everyone nodded and headed back inside the cave.

John's Mind

"Alright whose going to be in charge of Dream Duty while John is asleep?" Adventurous asked.

"I'll do it!" Fear announced.

"You sure about that?" Disgust asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Fear answered.

"Alright Fear you can do dream duty this time just remember though John's dreams aren't ordinary dreams there visions of other timelines and such" Adventurous said.

"Also if John is having nightmares come get one of us right away and we'll contact Dream Studios and see if they can do something to wake him from the nightmares or end it" Disgust added.

"I understand" Fear said.

The other emotions nodded then left for their rooms while Fear stayed behind for dream duty, but little did Fear know that he won't be seeing dreams but nightmares of a timeline that even John didn't feel comfortable talking about with anybody but Sans.

Outside John's Mind

"Okay everyone get some shut eye we'll continue to look for the keyhole in the morning" John said before him and the others drifted off, thus beginning the nightmares of the Genocide timeline in San's world!

 **Author's Note: Next time Genocide nightmares and Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 5.**


	46. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 5

**Genocide Nightmares and Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 5**

 **Me: Alright we got to be careful here in Concord.**

 **Carlos: Why?**

 **Me: Because if Tony is rampaging here then there's a possibility that he won't recognize us.**

 **Stryker: Not to mention that we don't have the Hulkbuster armor with us.**

 **Me: Plus Deathclaws could attack us without knowing it.**

 **Jay: Fair point.**

 **Me: Anyway we better get a move on as for you readers enjoy this new chapter/part.**

 **John's Nightmare Sequence**

"Whoa!" John exclaimed as he fell down on a patch of golden flowers and took some time to examine his surroundings.

"The Underground? Then that means…" John trailed off before realization struck him.

"Oh no I can't go through this again not the Genocide timeline again!" John exclaimed with worry etched on his face.

 **John's Mind**

"Genocide timeline? Whatever that is it doesn't sound very good" Fear said before continuing.

"Hope the others will explain it to me when they wake up soon" he continued.

 **Outside John's Mind**

Back in the nightmare sequence John was wandering the empty the Ruins hoping to find out why he was having these visions again.

"This just doesn't make sense, its bad enough Sans gets them every time he goes to sleep, so why is the same thing happening to me?" He asked himself, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings John it's been awhile" A kind yet motherly voice greeted from the East.

'Tori?'John thought before heading towards the source of Toriel's voice. Upon reaching it he sees Tori and his nightmare self heading into the house of the Ruins. Knowing what's going to happen next John decided to put his stealth skills he inherited from his Godfather, ancestor Stryker, and uncle Snake to the test so he followed in after them but kept a low profile so he won't be seen or heard. Once he saw that it was clear he continued though, but still kept a low profile.

He snuck through corridors of the ruins passing endless monsters which were obviously dust by now thanks to his Genocide self.

"Wait what am I doing sneaking around? When I could teleport?" John asked himself before teleporting into the home Toriel lived in back in her queen days.

"Now to find my Geno self before it's…" John trailed off as soon as he heard Tori's voice again.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph you're just like the others, fine there's only one solution to this prove yourself! Prove to me that you're capable of surviving on your own!" Toriel's voice said.

"Oh boy" John said before rushing downstairs to Tori and his nightmare self. Once he saw his Genocide self ready to dust Toriel in an instant.

Before he could intervene he saw his Genocide self slashed at Toriel with a toy knife causing her to place a hand and collapsed.

"At least I'm out of my misery" Geno Toriel said weakly as she turned into dust, right in front of Pacifist John's eyes and dies.

"I'm sorry Toriel, but you left me no choice" Geno John said solemnly before exiting the Ruins, leaving Pacifist John in the silent and empty house.

"NO! This isn't real!" pacifist John exclaimed in fear.

 **Another part of John's nightmare sequence**

In another part of the nightmarish version of the Underground Riku, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Jak, Daxter, Andy Beast, Xander, Willow, and Buffy were looking at their surroundings wondering where they were.

"Where are we?" Riku asked.

"I think we're in some kind of dream" Buffy answered.

"Well this is new" Sora spoke.

"Come on, Sora you used to have dreams like this before you got your keyblade" Kairi said.

"But I was alone during those dreams, and I don't think I'm the one that's dreaming this time" the keyblade wielder replied.

"Actually I'm the one who's dreaming right now" Pacifist John said while approaching group and was looking rather pale most likely from what he saw before the others got roped into this nightmarish version of San's world.

"Really?"Aqua questioned as she saw Pacifist John approach them.

"Yeah, sorry that you guys got mixed up into this" the Aussie said sadly.

"It's alright; none of us expected this to happen either" Jak assured.

"Besides it's not the first time that Xander, Willow and I appeared in someone else's dreams" Buffy added.

"I just hope the others are okay" Andy stated.

"You're missing the point, these aren't dreams, their…" Pacifist John trailed off before continuing.

"You know I think it's best if you saw them for yourself instead of me just telling you so observe" the Aussie continued as the scene transitioned to something else with John's Geno self caught in a spider web with a knife drawn and facing a animorphic spider girl with six arms, two legs, pigtails with ribbons, periwinkle skin, five eyes, fangs, and wearing a red outfit with pantaloons.

"Let me go Muffet, I don't want to dust you, like I did to the others" Geno John said while Pacifist John flinched at the word dust.

"You should have thought about that, before you picked up the knife dearie, for you were one of my favorite customers when you first fell down here John, but that all changed when you started killing," Geno Muffet said.

"You think I chose this path?" Geno John questioned.

"You did, now you must pay for it, now come at me human!" Geno Muffet exclaimed.

"You asked for it!" Geno John exclaimed before stabbing Muffet with the knife instantly killing her.

"I warned you" Geno John said voice void of all emotion.

"I should've eaten you when I had the chance" Geno Muffet said weakly with a tear before turning to dust before everyone's eyes while Pacifist John just looked away in sadness.

"It's like watching a horror movie!" Kairi exclaimed.

"These aren't dreams at all, they're nightmares!" Sora added.

"Technically, they're visions of alternate events about what might've happened during my time at San's world" Pacifist John said facing the group.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Remember when I told you about the multiverse and the alternate Sanse's?" Pacifist John countered.

"Yeah" Sora answered.

"Well this is one of them, what you're observing is the Genocide timeline of San's world, not the nicest route, for its filled with tragedy, betrayal, heartache, pain, sadness, and death" Pacifist John explained.

"That explains why you're looking well pale" Riku replied.

"Speaking of Sans, what happens to him in this um timeline?" Jak asked.

Instead of answering the scene transitioned to another Nightmare this time it showed Geno John and Geno Sans.

"If you keep going the way you are now… YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME" Geno Sans said as his pupils disappear from his sockets and were replaced with empty ones.

"I'll take my chances" Geno John said as he walked pasts Geno Sans and as the nightmare ended.

"I'm glad the San's on our team isn't the one that we just saw" Sora spoke.

"No kidding" Riku replied.

"That San's you just saw, was just a peek at what my Geno self will encounter much later, for he didn't heed Geno's San's warning, for just kept dusting everyone like his brother Papyrus" Pacifist John said as a another transition occurred this time it featured Geno Papyrus and Geno John outside the entrance to Waterfall.

"ST… STILL! I BELIEVE IN! YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!" Geno Papyrus exclaimed,

"I highly doubt that" Geno John said before crushing Geno Papyrus's skull with the sole of his shoe.

"Okay this is some seriously messed up shit here!" Kanan said, while Pacifist John looked surprised and somewhat paler for a Jedi never cursed before.

"Tell me about it! I want this nightmare to be over already!" Willow exclaimed.

 **John's mind**

"S-sounds like my q-queue" Fear said fearfully obviously because of what he was seeing before contacting the others.

 **Back in John's Nightmare**

"Paps death is sad when you think about it for he was a nice skeleton and very determined to, but not as sad as Tori's, Muffet's or Undyne's" Pacifist John said before another nightmare transitioned showing Geno Undyne and Geno John in some part of Waterfall.

Geno Undyne has just been defeated by Geno John.

"You're too late, kid I was just a distraction" Geno Undyne spoke.

"A distraction?" Geno John questioned.

"While you were fighting me, Alphy's already evacuated the other monsters to safety, sorry to rain on your parade" Geno Undyne said as she slowly melted then turned to dust forcing pacifist John look away for he couldn't stand the sight.

"Okay this better be the last of the nightmares!" Xander exclaimed.

"Xander's right, we need to get back to the real world and help Brer Rabbit seal his world's keyhole and I have a feeling that the others are being attacked while we're gone" Aqua said.

 **With the others outside of John's nightmares**

While John's nightmares were going on the other heroes who didn't get caught up in John's nightmares were watching over him and frankly they were starting to worry.

"Is John okay?" Woody asked concerned.

"He's fine, he's just having some nightmares" Gs answered.

"It's true, right now he's having some nightmares about some events taking place in an alternate reality of my world" Sans said.

"It looks like the others are having those same nightmares with him" Richard said noticing Sora, Kairi, Riku, Kanan, Aqua, Buffy, Xander's, Willow's Andy's, Jak, and Daxter's sleeping forms.

"Don't worry matey, they'll be fine" Foxy assured.

"Well I hope they wake up soon, because we have company!" Bug's exclaimed as he notices something behind them.

The rest of the heroes turned to where Bugs was looking and see a squad of heartless and shadow demons.

"Okay, I recognize the heartless but I don't recognize those shadow things" Shepard said.

"I don't think they're heartless, but I doubt they'll be friendly!" Fox exclaimed.

"Aw man! All I wanted was to run away from home!" Brer Rabbit said distressed.

"Well, we all can't get what we want sometimes, Brer Rabbit" Daffy said.

"We got to try to hold them off until John and the others wake up!" Mickey said while summoning his keyblade.

"Easier said than done" Jack said summoning his own keyblade and got ready for a fight.

 **Back in John's nightmare**

"Honestly guys, I want the nightmares to end as much as you do, but I don't have control over them, the only way out of here is if the others or someone woke us up" Pacifist John explained.

"What about Sandman?" Sora suggested.

"Sandy? He may be able to change Nightmares into good dreams, but he never woke anybody up besides I'm pretty sure he's busy with other things" Pacifist John said as the scene transitioned to a another nightmare this time it showed Geno Mettaton, and you guessed it Geno John in Alphys lab.

"I'm looking for Alphys!" Geno John spoke.

"She's not here, and no way am I going to fight you! You'd probably be strong enough to crush me like a bug!" Geno Mettaton said before running away.

"At least the bad guys are afraid of this version of John" Sora said.

"Is that really all you have to say about what we just saw?" Riku questioned.

"Mettaton is many things, but he's no coward, I should know, for he'll be back before you can say evermore" Pacifist John said before another nightmare transitioned this time it showed Geno Asriel/Flowey and Geno John in some grey area.

Geno John has just defeated Geno Asriel.

"Please don't kill me!" Geno Asriel/Flowey begged his old friend.

"Begging for your life? Not gonna work!" Geno John said before striking Geno Asriel/Flowey in x directions with the knife.

"Dear God! That was just cruel" Sora said.

"Don't worry, there's no way in hell that I'll do that to the real Asriel" Pacifist John said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"You'll understand when we reach San's world" Pacifist John answered cryptically.

 **John's mind**

"Alright guys, the nightmares are just about over one more to go, and I already contacted dream Studios they should be ready to wake John up once it's done" Adventurous told the other emotions for they came back as soon as Fear contacted them.

"Good and all, but what about the others, how are they going to wake up?" Fear asked.

"I'm pretty sure the others well wake up when John does fear" Disgust answered.

"Well let's hope so, because I don't know how long the others, can hold off those shadow things and the heartless" Sadness said as he showed the others what's happening outside of John's nightmarish visions.

"Agreed" Fear agreed.

 **Back in the nightmares**

Pacifist John and the others found themselves in another nightmare and hopefully the last this time it showed Geno John, Geno Asgore, and much to Pacifist John's dismay and anger Chara in King Asgore's throne room.

"Who's the normie with your Genocide self John?" Andy asked.

"that ain't any normie Andy, hell they aren't even human to begin with" Pacifist John answered.

"What are they then?" Kanan asked.

"Wait till we reach San's world, I'll explain then" John replied in the same cryptic tone before nightmare continued.

"Okay, let's just calm and" Geno Asgore began but was interrupted by Chara.

"The time for talking is over!" Chara exclaimed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth! Geno John equally exclaimed before they both when to kill Geno Asgore.

"Oh dear God!" Kairi exclaimed as she turned green and threw up.

"Let it out Kairi" Buffy said as she pats Kairi's back.

 **John's Mind**

"That was the last of the nightmares; it's time for John and the others to wake up!" Disgust said.

Adventurous nodded then contacted Dream Studios and said.

"You guys ready to wake up John?" he asked.

"We're ready" one of the mind workers answered.

"Okay begin operation wake up John now!" Adventurous commanded.

"Roger" another mind worker replied and started to wake up John from his nightmares.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the very very very very very long delay on this chapter, lots of things came up and I barely had time to finish this chapter up, but now that it's done I can continue with the rest of the story,** **so stick around and keep an eye out for something is coming up in the next chapter and remember if I don't see you Goodbye, Good Morning, Good afternoon, and Good Night! Ps I'm aware that Chara isn't the one responsible for the Genocide route in Undertale but they are the one responsible for killing Asriel/Flowey and King Asgore.**

 **Author's Note 2: I'm glad you folks are enjoying the story so far and I wanted to thank you for all you're kind reviews they're much appreciated, anyways since you guys have been very supportive I wouldn't mind if some art for the story was made be it the characters, the worlds, or the keyblades. Plus I also want to tell you guys that I got plans for a sequel but it won't come not till the story is finished.**


	47. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 6

**Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 6 and John's awakening**

 **Author's** **Note: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III the Seven Guardians of Light and the 13 Darkness now in this chapter I'm going to be bringing back the D-links from Birth by Sleep, John and the others wake up, they also would be facing against the heartless and shadow demons enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters because I ain't repeating it.**

 **Outside the cave a few months earlier**

James was leaning against the side of the cave, looking at an old photo of his brother and him in their teen years surrounded by some other kids including his father, before sighing.

"Something Wrong?" Clawdeen asked as she appeared before the detective.

The fable glanced up from the photo then at the werewolf and said.

"Not exactly, I was just looking at this" he said in his gruff voice before showing the photo.

"When was that taken?" Clawdeen asked.

"Back in mine and Alexander's teen years, however unlike you, the ghouls and the mansters, we didn't go to Monster High, we attended something similar but it wasn't for Monsters" James answered for he remembered how John told him how Monster High lingo was different from his high school.

"What school did you two attend? And how is it different from Monster High?" Draculara asked while approaching the two with Clawd at her side.

"We attended a place called Ever After High, and it's way different from Monster High, for it is a school for Fairytales, Fables, Tall Tales, legends, and Nursery Rhymes alike. Plus unlike Monster High, the Headmaster of the school Milton Grimm, thinks it's best for everyone to follow in their parent's footsteps by signing something call the Storybook of Legends, so they don't disappear" the detective said.

"Disappear!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Relax, nobody at Ever After High, actually disappears for not signing that's just a stupid rumor that Headmaster Grimm made after a mishap with two sisters who didn't want to follow their parents footsteps and wears suddenly forgotten" James said.

"Why's that?" Clawd asked.

"Ever heard the story A Tale of two Sisters?" The fable quizzed.

"Can't say we have sorry" Draculara said truthfully.

James gave a sad smile then said.

"Doesn't surprise me, to say the least it's been years sense the fate of the two sisters, and their story is still being erased from everyone's memory (minus those who attended Ever After High), including monsters like yourselves, no offense" James stated.

"None taken" Clawd responded.

"Anyway we better head back inside, for we got much work to do, and my past at Ever After with my brother is something we can discuss once we're done here" the son of Bigby Wolf said before pocketing the photo and a wayfinder a gift from Cedar before him and the others headed back in the cave with the others.

 **Forged a D-Link with Raven Queen**

 **Forged a D-Link with Daring Charming**

 **Forged a D-Link with Cerise Hood**

 **Forged a D-Link with Darling Charming**

 **Forged a D-Link with Alexander/Boss**

 **Forged a D-Link with Crystal Winter**

 **Forged a D-Link with Dr. Strange**

 **Forged a D- Link with Bigby Wolf**

 **The Cave Present Day**

John jolted awake with his right eye glowing that same eerie dark blue, the others soon followed suit.

"Took you guys long enough" James said while dodging a series of swipes from neoshadows.

"How long have we been out?" John asked as the glow in his right eye diminished.

"Love to tell you bub, but we got other matters to deal with right now" the fable answered.

"While you guys were asleep we were ambushed by heartless and shadow demons" Jack said joining the detective's side.

"Shadow Demons eh sounds like something Pitch would use if he was still alive" John said.

"I doubt that for Pitch never use shadow demons" Jack said.

"Doesn't matter, but enough talk let's take care of these heartless and Shadow Demons!" John exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade along with everyone else.

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed and went to fight the heartless and shadow demons.

Once the first half of heartless were dealt with the heroes turned to the shadow demons and said.

"Okay how are we going to deal with them? For I don't think physical attacks will work on them" Sora said.

Before anyone could respond, Michael saw a shadow demon about to attack John from behind.

"John! Get down!" Michael called out before pushing his former partner/friend out of the shadow demon's attack, and then took out a grenade, "Hasta la Vista, dirtbag" he said then tosses it at the Shadow Demon exploding and the Shadow demon in the process.

"You saved me?" John asked through a series of coughing.

"Of course, look I really did feel bad for taking you granted all those years ago, and I'm really sorry for leaving you in that Panamanian jail back then. That's why I came here; I want to give this partnership another try. So what do you say? Do you forgive me?" Michael asked as he offers his hand to John.

 **John's Mind**

"What do you guys think? Should we Michael a second chance and forgive him? Or not?" Fear asked.

"We gave Lando a second chance, so I don't see why we shouldn't do the same for Michael as well" Joy said.

"Fine but if he double crosses us then he'll be the one spending time in a Panamanian Jail!" Anger stated.

 **Outside John's Mind**

"Well Old Friend do you forgive me? Michael repeated his question.

John smiled then took Michael's hand as he helps him up then said.

"Sure thing partner" he said as Fox was shooting at a few shadow demons.

"Well I'm glad you two really are friends again, now how about we finish these heartless and shadow things!" Fox said.

"Right Fox and I know just what to do" John said.

"What are you going to do?" Ezra asked.

John smirked then said.

"You guys up for putting on a light show?" He asked facing James, Jak, Cole, and Nate.

"You didn't even have to ask!" Jak exclaimed.

"You might want to shield your eyes for this unless you want to end up blind like some people I know" Hank warned the heroes and Brer Rabbit who all but nodded and quickly shielded their eyes.

"Then let's blind these shadows!" John exclaimed. As he tossed numerous flash bangs at the shadow demons, while Jak went into his light Jak form and fired blasts of light, with Cole firing lightning, Nate getting out a propane tank, and kicking it towards the shadow demons before shooting it with a pistol, it then ended with John using a light spell by the name of lumos maxima and James tossing in more flash bangs causing them to explode upon impact with the other flash bangs temporarily blinding everyone and erasing all the shadow demons from existence due to amount of light that was used to defeat them.

"You guys can open your eyes now" Nate mtold the heroes and Brer Rabbit.

Everyone who shielded their eyes unshielded them and was amazed at what they saw all the shadow demons along with the heartless were gone for not a single one was in sight.

"What did you guys do?" Riku asked.

"Nothing dark if that's what you're thinking, we just stuck to what we do, plus we borrowed some skills from James's brother and some friends" John said as him and James showed their wayfinders.

"Are those Wayfinders?" Aqua asked.

"Aye a friend of mines made my wayfinder, while James was made by one of his friends from Ever After High" John said.

"Which we would love to tell you about, but first let's finish things here" James added.

"He's right, we still need to seal this world's keyhole and move to the next world" Shepard said.

"Agreed so let's move out!" Hank agreed before him and the others left the cave to continue searching for the keyhole.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter encounter with Dr. Faciler Brer Fox, Brer Bear plus Hank gets a warning from someone also James well get a call from someone during his teen years at Ever After High in the meantime Good Evening, Good Afternoon Goodbye, and Good Night. Ps I don't know if anyone noticed but I'm trying to go for a Clawdeen X James paring in the story and a friendship between Andy Beast and John Flynn anyway see you next chapter.**


	48. Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch part 7

**Author's Note: How do you do dear readers? Welcome to the next and probably last part to Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch before the boss with Brer Fox and Brer Bear and our next filler chapter, anyway in this chapter Hank gets a warning call from Winston, James gets a call from one of his Ever After High friends plus the heroes encounter Dr. Facilier, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Laserbeak enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like the creator of Kingdom Hearts? No good for I only own my Ocs and the story.**

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

While the heroes were searching for the keyhole far from their location all the way in on the Southern coast of Iberian Peninsula lied Watchpoint Gibraltar the home of Winston a member of Overwatch and his computer Athena.

" ** _Winston we have a problem"_** Athena said.

"What is it Athena?" Winston asked.

 ** _"Our satellites picked up Talon activity in a unknown location, my analysis says their searching for one of the Overwatch agents"_** The computer answered.

"Put me through one of the Overwatch members right away!" Winston said.

 _ **"A course Winston connecting right now."**_ Athena said.

 **Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch**

 ***Beep Beep Beep Beep***

"What's that sound?" Andy asked.

"Relax Andy it's just my communicator" Hank answered showing the watch on his wrist.

"How long had you had that?" Cole asked.

"Weeks after The Avengers disbanded" Hank answered.

"Disbanded?" James questioned.

"Explain later, but now I better take this for it's important" Hank said before heading somewhere private and before activating the communicator causing a holographic screen to appear and revealed an animorphic Gorilla wearing glasses and some form of power armor.

"Hey Winston it's been a while" Hank greeted.

 **" _Wish_** _I could say the same for you Hank"_ Winston responded.

"I'll take that as a compliment, what seems to be the problem?" Hank replied.

" ** _Athena just alerted me that Talon activity is happening in an unknown location, she says that their searching for one of the Overwatch agents this includes you"_** the gorilla stated.

"Great just what I needed Talon Agents after my head, have you notified the others about this?" Hank asked.

 **" _Not yet but I intend to_ " **Winston answered.

"I'll keep an eye out for if Talon truly is back, then things just got more difficult than they are now" the young soldier admitted.

 **"** _ **Do you want me to send one of the Overwatch agents to assist you?"**_ The gorilla asked.

"That won't be necessary Winston there's 50% chance that I might cross paths with them on this quest with my friends and the others" Hank replied.

 _ **"You sure?"**_ Winston questioned concerned.

"Yes Winston I'm sure I'll let you know if I cross paths with Talon or one of the Overwatch agents, anyway take care of yourself and Athena big guy and let me know if something else came up, till then this is Hank Rogers signing off" Hank said before ending the call and went back to join the others. Once he was joined with the others he noticed that James was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys where's James?" He asked.

"One of his fairytale friends from Ever After called so he went somewhere private to speak with him" John answered as he played Rock Paper Scissors with Clawd and Andy.

"Guess we'll wait till he's done" Hank said.

 **James Pov**

"Well ain't this a spellprise, what do you want Daring?" James spoke as he looked on his old mirrorphone.

 **" _Once upon a Hi to you too James, I suppose you're wondering why I called you"_** Daring said.

"Why else would I ask what do you want?" James responded.

 ** _"I cut right to the chase then, it's about Apple and me_** " Daring began.

"Daring, I've had this conversation with you before both me and my brother and I'll say the same thing again, if you're not Apple's prince, then you might as will be someone's else's, for Charming's are notoriously famous for having multiple destinies" the fable replied.

" ** _That's just it, I mean you can read fairytales, fables, legends, and tall tales like an open book, according to your father, brother, Cerise, Raven, Ashlyn, and Rosabella"_** Daring said.

"Comes with the perks of being a detective Narcissist, so want me to read you, to know why you're aren't destined to be the Prince of Apple's story, if so there's no need to call me for that" James said.

 ** _"Why not?"_** The Prince asked.

"Daring I seen how you act, and that's not how Snow's Prince act, that's more like how The Prince from Rosabella's story act before his Beastly fate" the detective replied.

 _ **"What are you saying?"**_ Daring asked.

"That's a discussion for another time Narcissist, for I got other matters to attend to, so charm you later" James said hanging up and heading back to the group.

 **Ever After High Daring's dorm**

"well?" Hopper questioned after James hung up.

"I'm not Apple's destined prince, that's for sure, and according to James, I'm probably Rosabella's Prince, but I don't know if it's true or not" Daring replied.

"We'll let destiny decide that, in the meantime we better get to class, we got wooing 101 with your father today, and you know how he gets when you're late" Hopper said.

Daring nodded then headed off to class with his roommate following after him.

 **Back at Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch**

"Okay someone definitely sent those Shadow Demons after us" Sora said after James regrouped with the others.

"Well I doubt it's Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Even if they've allied themselves with the heartless, they don't have the ability to make Shadow Demons" Brer Rabbit pointed out.

"So it must be the villain who's helping the the two of them out" Riku stated.

"It's definitely not Syndrome, Draken, or Megatron, those three use technology" Richard said.

"Then who could it be?" Kairi asked.

"Who indeed?" An unfamiliar voice called out.

The heroes turned around and saw Facilier, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Laserbeak.

"Brer Fox! Brer Bear! How' it going fellas?" Brer Rabbit said nervously.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this one Brer Rabbit!" Brer Fox said while smirking.

"Yeah! We' gonna beat you up real good!" Brer Bear added.

"The Witch Doctor must be the one who sent those Shadow Demons" Sora replied.

"How right you are, keyblade master. My name is Dr. Facilier, the shadow man! And this is my partner, Laserbeak" Faciller said gesturing to the decepticon beside him whom was smirking.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, heroes?" Laserbeak asked the smirk never leaving his face.

"Do we know you?" Buffy asked.

"Wait a second! You're the one who spied on us when we woke up Ventus at Castle Oblivion!" John accused.

"Bingo keybarer" Laserbeak responded.

"So you're the reason why Xehanort has been so aggressive on us!" Terra exclaimed.

"Maybe Xehanort wouldn't be so aggressive on you heroes if you didn't wake Ventus up in the first place! Did you ever stop to think about that?!" Laserbeak argued.

"YOU BASTARD!" Aqua yelled causing the heroes to look at her in shock at her sudden outburst, however she wasn't done yet.

"I've made a vow a many years go that I would bring him back, no matter what the consequences well be, and now that he's here I'm never letting him out of my sight ever again!" She continued.

"Bold words girlie" laserbeak said.

Aqua was about to charge at the decepticon, but she was held back by John's psychokinesis.

"Save it Aqua, we got enough problems on our hands"Hank said.

Aqua looked at Hank with a confused expression, and was about to ask, what he meant, but he stopped her and mouthed not here, while Aqua nodded and while John released her before the heroes and the others turned their to the villains before them.

"We're done here, Bugs Daffy think you two could deal with these four? The others and I are going to talk about something important" Hank continued.

"Sure doc" Bugs said.

"Yeah we' ll catch up" Daffy added, while Hank nodded, then headed for a private location with the others.

Once the others were gone the two looney tunes turned to the four villains.

"Well looks like the four of us are gonna have dead duck and rabbit for dinner" Facilier said while holding a knife.

"I can't wait to have them in my tummy!" Brer Bear exclaimed.

"For shame, Doc! Hunting a rabbit and a duck with a jungle knife" Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

"Jungle knife?" Brer Fox questioned.

"Yeah. So why don't you guys go and hunt a large tiger with that jungle knife, okay?" Daffy replied before him and Bugs run for it.

The four villains then see a large tiger.

"You do that and I'll claw your eyes out!" The tiger remarked.

"Don't you even dare!" Facilier exclaimed.

Unfortunately luck was not on Facilier's today, for the tiger leaped at him and scratched furiously with his claws. The tiger then ran off, and Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Laserbeak couldn't help but laugh at Facilier's expense.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Facilier shouted.

"You're right. It's hilarious!" Laserbeak said while laughing.

 **Heroes Pov**

"Something on your mind Hank?" Xander asked.

"Remember that call, I had?" Hank spoke.

"Yeah what was that all about?" Zeb asked.

Hank sighed then said.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it, but I trust you guys and the others, more than I trust the villains" he said.

"We're listening" Riku stated.

"Have either of you heard of Overwatch?" Hank began.

"Me, Shepard, Sarah Lyons, Matt, Cole and Richard had, weren't they a group of heroes who fought for the government or something?" Harkness spoke.

"They used to work for the government but that all ended when the United Nations passed the Petras Act, which both dismantled Overwatch and forbade Overwatch - type activity" the Soldier said.

"So that's what happened to them, how did things go after the passing of the act?" Shepard asked.

"Not too great I'm afraid, without Overwatch, things just got worse, corporations started take over the fighting, and terrorism, had broken out in parts of the globe, there's also been signs of a another Omnic crisis over in Russia" Hank continued.

"I remember seeing someone trying to blow up a building in Spain when my dad and I were out spending some quality time together, we couldn't see their face but I'm pretty sure he was tall male and wore all black, and always saying stuff like death comes before you" Nate pointed out.

"I also remember seeing someone assassinated by some female during a heist in London back in my thief days with Smith, she had purple skin, hair and a French accent, someone you know?" John quizzed.

"That was Amélie Lacroix codename Widowmaker Talon's assassin, and if you were in London during the day of the assassination, then there's a 60% chance that you saw Lena Oxton codename Tracer there also, she's a former member of Overwatch" Hank said while John nodded before the soldier turned towards Nate.

"As for the guy you and your father saw that time in Spain Nate, that was Gabriel Reyes codename Reaper Talon's boss and someone who I thought was dead" he said.

"You're very knowledgeable on all this" Terra noticed.

"That's because… I'm with Overwatch" the newly revealed Overwatch Agent said showing the heroes the Overwatch symbol on his leather jacket before finishing.

"And that call I received was from Winston another member of Overwatch, and he alerted me that Talon activity was happening somewhere, and they're looking for Overwatch agents, like myself" He finished as he removed his hand from the symbol.

"And that's bad, ain't it?" Matt spoke in his southern accent.

"Very" Hank replied.

"Does your family know about this?" Kairi asked.

"Most of them do, but not all of them, for I'm trying to keep it secret, mainly from my Godparents and my dad" Hank answered.

"You're Godparents I can understand, but why on earth would you want to keep it hidden from your father?" James asked.

"Because he'll think I'm going to war, or try to join up so he could keep an eye on me which is something I don't want, for I already got Winston, Angela, Morrison, my aunts, uncles,from my world Lena, Reinhardt, and Ana for that" Hank admitted.

"Overwatch is that protective of their agents?" Richard questioned.

"Pretty much, and can you blame them?Anyways I'm sorry didn't tell you guys about this earlier or when we first met, aside from John, James, Jak, Daxter, the guardians, Buffy's group, Matt, and Nate, I didn't trust you guys well enough to reveal this source of info" the overwatch agent replied.

"It's okay Hank" Sora said.

"Yeah we understand why you kept it secret, and frankly we don't blame you" Frankie added.

"You don't?" Hank questioned.

"A course we don't , I mean John is already Super Spy like his Godfather, so we understand, why you kept this secret" Kanan replied.

"Thanks" Hank thanked.

"We should get move on, I'm not sure If Bugs and Dafty could keep Facilier and those other three busy for long"Clawd spoke.

"Agreed, let's get going" John said before the heroes along with Brer Rabbit continued moving, and hope the two Looney Tunes would catch up.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter see you next time where the heroes take on Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Dr. Facilier, so till then may your heart be you're guiding key.**


	49. Bosses Brer Rabbit and Brer Bear

Welcome to the last part of Brer's Rabbit's Briar Patch.

Courtly Jester: Ending there Speedy?

Me: Courtly what the hex! Are you doing here? And not back at Ever After High?

Courtly Jester: Come on Speedy I'm a Joker, you know I can't resist the slightest bit of mischief.

Me: How did you even get here? For as far as I'm concern I have no connections to Wonderland or Ever After High because SOMEONE COULDN'T STOP PLAYING HIS GUITAR SO LOUDLY! WHENEVER I TRY TO FIX THE PORTALS TO THE TWO WORLDS!

Sparrow Hood: Fixin is for losers!

Me: *Sighs*I don't know what's worse sharing a room with Sparrow, or sharing a room with Courtly, or sharing a room with both anyways enjoy the final part to the 1st visit of Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch.

Disclaimer: You know the routine.

Heroes Pov

"Um James?" Draculara began as her, Clawd and the ghouls joined the detective's/Private eye's side.

"What is it Draculara?" James asked.

"Who was the normie that called you a few minutes ago before we met Dr. Facilier?" The daughter of Dracula quizzed.

" That was Daring Charming or as I like to call him Narcissist, he was an old frenemy of my brother and me back in our teen years when we attended Ever After High" James replied.

"What did he want?" Clawd asked.

"Let's just say something turned Charming into a Prince with an Identity crisis because he couldn't wake Apple during a certain event Alexander and I had during our time at Ever After and now he won't stop calling me or Alexander about it" the fable answered.

"What was the event?" Cleo asked.

"Was it an event similar to what happen back on our world?" Lagoona added.

"Hex no!" James exclaimed before continuing.

"The Event was known as the Dragon Games it was pretty popular at Ever After High especially back in its heyday, however things got a little out of hand for my liking, and surprisingly for Alexander's as well, then the thing with Apple happened" he continued.

"What happened to her?" Frankie asked.

"She was poisoned and fell into a deep sleep so deep that it only took Daring's and Dexter's sister Darling to wake her up from her slumber" James answered.

"Like the story?" Jinafire asked.

"Uh sorta, anyway, let's hurry to Chickapin Hill, I' explain more once we're done here" James said as the heroes hurried to Chickapin Hill with the two Looney Tunes.

Chickapin Hill

"There it is Chickapin Hill the home of Brer Fox and Brer Bear, now before we start charging in like a bunch of strike team members , we need someone to take care of Facilier and Laserbeak while we deal with Brer Fox and Brer Bear any volunteers?" Hank asked.

"Me and Daffy, can deal with Facilier and Laserbeak while you guys deal with the predator and the omnivore" Bugs suggested.

"Make Laserbeak pay for insulting Ven Daffy!" Aqua told the tune.

"It would be my pleasure" Daffy said with a grin.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way let's go" the Overwatch agent stated before him and the heroes headed for Chickapin Hill defeating any heartless, nobodies, or shadow demons that got in their way.

Once the hostiles were taken care of the heroes quickly headed inside Chickapin Hill so they can put a stop to Brer Fox and Brer Bear.

"Welcome to my lair" Brer Fox said as the other four villains joined his side.

"Spare us the formalities Brer Fox, yours and Brer Bear's hunting days are over" James said summoning his keyblade.

"Actually keyblade wielder, the hunt is just beginning" Brer Fox said as Laserbeak appeared beside him and activated his weapons.

"How do you want to die heroes? Laserbeak's weapons? Or do you want to be eaten alive?" The fox said while gesturing to Laserbeak.

"I hope you choose to die by my weapons, I haven't killed something for a while" Laserbeak said sadistically.

"I don't care what you do to them, as long as they die on this world" Facilier spoke.

"We won't go down that easy!" John exclaimed.

"If anyone going down it's going to be you!" Jak added.

"And how are you going to do that?" Brer Bear asked.

Instead of answering John gave a smirk before getting out his wayfinder and activated a d-link which engulfed him in a blinding light before it died down and revealed John holding Anakin's lightsaber and dressed in a hooded Jedi robe.

"Didn't see that coming" Brer Fox said.

"What was that?" Brer Bear questioned.

"That was a D Link. Xehanort told me some of the heroes had it but I never thought we'd see it here" Facilier answered but was equally confused.

"Doesn't matter! I'm still gonna kill those heroes!" Laserbeak exclaimed. And just as he said that John tossed the lightsaber and watched it sliced off the weapons Laserbeak had activated before returning to John's hand much like a boomerang before he decided to speak.

"With what? those fragile weapons of yours?" He quizzed in a somewhat calm tone just as the weapon pieces he sliced off clattered to the ground like a chunk of metal, before turning to the looney tunes.

"All yours you two and" he told the tunes who nodded then went to deal with Facilier and Laserbeak, leaving the other heroes to deal with the predator and Omnivore.

Theme Kh 3D One for All

"Before we start fighting these two, tell me one thing, who taught you how to toss the lightsaber like that?" Hank asked almost like he was imitating Jesse Mcree another former member of Overwatch.

"Ahsoka" was John's simple reply before he started fighting Brer Bear, while James went to deal with Brer Fox. While the rest of the group helped John and James.

The heroes clashed with the villains with series of keyblades, lightsabers, elements, force abilities, punches, kicks, jabs, wits, magic, guns, powers, and abilities.

"You got skill,keybarer, I give you that" Brer Fox spoke.

"Funny someone said something similar a world back, before he got beheaded, by John" the fable replied before tossing the predator aside and activating his own D-Link. And before Brer Fox had time to react he was tackled to the ground by an unseen force before turning out to be James in his werewolf form and with some more speed added to him, thanks the D-Link and continued to fight him with Clawdeen at his side.

John was holding his own against Brer Bear with Jak, Fox, Sora, Aqua, and Kanan helping him and frankly they were doing a good job, probably do to Brer Bear's low intelligence.

"Hold still so I can pound you heroes!" The Omnivore exclaimed with his club raised.

"Not today Brer Bear!" John equally exclaimed before sending the omnivore back with a force push that caused him to collide with the wall.

As the heroes were fighting, Brer Rabbit was was watching from afar and contemplating on how should he help the others.

"Shouldn't you be helping them?" A voice asked from Brer Rabbit's right. Brer Rabbit turned to source and nearly jumped up to hug the person.

"Uncle Remus" He whispered.

Uncle Remus nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left years ago" Brer Rabbit asked.

"I'm here to talk to you, Brer Rabbit" Uncle Remus answered.

"About what?" Brer Rabbit asked confused before it struck him.

"Oh" He said.

"Look Brer Rabbit, I understand this is new to you, but you can't just sit back and watch them fight, you got to help them so no running away " Uncle Remus replied.

"But what can I do to help them?" Brer Rabbit asked.

"By doing what you do best which is beating Brer Fox and Brer Bear at their own game and outsmarting both of them" the man answered.

"Right no more running away, it's time to put Brer Fox in his place!" Brer Rabbit exclaimed before wielding the Zip-a- dee-doo- dah keyblade and joined in on the fight while Uncle Remus disappeared.

Oblivious of Brer Rabbit making his way to assist the heroes, Sora and the heroes were holding their own against Brer Fox and Brer Bear.

"This is taking too long we need to beat them and fast!" Sora exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything Brer Rabbit came hopping in and head butted Brer Fox to the ground and tackled Brer Bear.

"Glad you could join us Brer Rabbit" John said as he removed the hood to reveal his face if you can get past the fact on how he looked like Obi Wan Ben Kenobi.

"Well thanks to a few words of wisdom from an very old friend, I decided to help you guys out" Brer Rabbit spoke.

"But are you sure you're up for it?" James asked appearing beside John in his human form which looked more like his father Bigby Wolf.

"If it's going to stop Brer Fox and Brer Bear from hunting me down like prey, then yes" the rabbit answered.

"Alright then let's beat these two together!" Sora exclaimed.

With that said a limit between Brer Rabbit and Sora unleashed called Briar Patch rumble. The limit began with Sora and Brer Rabbit tricking the two predators with their wits and ability to outsmart others before getting out their keyblades and striking Brer Fox and Brer Bear, then it had Sora clashing with Brer Fox who was holding a knife, which was knocked out of his hands by John with a simple force push and clattered far from anyone's reach. The limit then continued with combination of keyblades, mischief, and wits before ending and defeating the two.

KH3D One for all ends

"You're days of hunting Brer Rabbit, are over!" Jak said pointing his keyblade at Brer Fox's throat.

"So why don't you just give up?" Terra added.

"Why should I?" Brer Fox countered.

Before anyone could retort, James approached the duo in his half werewolf form claws drawn and placed them into the fox's fur before speaking.

"You know I promised at least five people that I wouldn't harm any animals, due to their love for them, but I'll make you two an exception unless you give up" he spoke as his sharp claws dug deep in the fur causing Brer Fox to yelp silently.

"So give up!" The fable exclaimed as his claws went deeper.

James's Mind

As this was the emotions in James's mind that were the same shape and size as John's but with different attire and leader were watching James do this despite the promises he made.

"We got to stop him! Before he does something he'll regret! James's fear exclaimed.

"Not to mention the ones he promised, will question him about it" James's sadness replied.

"What for these two deserve this, especially after what they did!" James's anger exclaimed.

"Remember the last time James broke a promise, that involved not killing or harming animals?" The lead emotion said,

"Perceptive got you there, Anger and I rather not have a repeat of that" James's disgust spoke.

"Well now that you brought it up, I don't want to go through that again either" the short red emotion agreed.

"That's the spirit! Now let's stop James from making the mistake of his life" James's Joy replied.

Outside James's mind

"James enough! You're starting to act like you're great Grandfather" Hank said.

James looked at Hank, then back at what he was doing, then quickly but carefully removed his sharp claws from the fox's fur.

"What the hell was I thinking?" The fable asked himself before glaring at Brer Fox and Brer Bear who shrinked at the glare.

"Get these two out of my sight, before I change my mind, and next time I won't be so merciful" James said in his gruff tone of voice before walking off into the shadows.

Clawdeen was going to go after him, but Clawd stopped her then said.

"Let him go sis, he needs sometime to think" he said.

Clawdeen looked where the fable once was and nodded at her brother, but hoped he was okay.

"Any idea why he acted like that?" Ventus asked.

"It's not his fault, his world is having problems,of it's own, and it's not the heartless, nobodies, or dream eaters doing" Nate answered.

"What's happening in his world?" Richard quizzed.

"Murders, a big line of murders, his dad is trying to solve them" John spoke.

"Oh my god" Aqua said.

"How long have the murders, been happening?" Shepard asked.

"That's something we can discuss later Shepard, for now let's do something about Brer Fox and Brer Bear" Fox said.

"What about Bugs and Dafty?" Frankie asked.

Hank looked over where the toons were and saw them still fighting Laserbeak and Facilier.

"Looks like those two are still fighting, but they'll catch up" the Overwatch agent assured.

"Now about Brer Bear and Brer Fox, what are we going to do about them?" Woody asked.

"I got an idea, meet me at the Briar Patch, in a couple of minutes, I'll do the rest" Brer Rabbit replied.

"Alright, but first, let's go get James" Cole said before heading off to the direction James went with the others save for the tunes and Brer Rabbit.

James's Pov

"Look James I understand what yer going8 through, I mean, back in Stillwater, I slaughtered both Maero and Jyunichi especially after everything they did, I even bit Vogel for fuck sakes!" Alexander said on his end of his brother's phone.

"Whoa back up, you bit Vogel, as in Dane Vogel the CEO of Ultor, why the hell would you do that?" James asked on his end.

"The guy was driving me berserk, so much that I lost my temper and promptly transformed into my werewolf form and leapt up and bit him" Alexander answered.

"You transformed in front of a mundy!" James exclaimed enraged.

"Well he ain't no mundy anymore, he's a werewolf now" Alexander said clearly use to his brother's temper.

"Alexander we as Fables stayed hidden for two reasons one so the Adversary don't find us, and two so the mundies won't reveal us to the rest of the world" James said with a sigh.

"I know, I know, but the guy was driving me crazier than Maddie and Grimm or Kitty back at Ever After High" the gang banger responded.

"Grimm I can understand, for the guy was annoying me so much that I was on the brink of going feral, but that's a story another time" James said.

"Right anyway I need get to back to work, Pierce needs me to do something, and you got Worlds including my own to save, so see you then" Alexander said hanging up with James doing the same.

"James, how you're holding up?" John asked appearing before the detective with the heroes and was in his d-link form still.

"Fine, has Brer Fox and Brer Bear been dealt with? For we need to find the keyhole and move on" the detective answered.

"About that Brer Rabbit has an idea, and he wanted us to meet him at the Briar Patch in a couple of minutes" Clawd said.

"Well what are we waiting for? We aren't going to seal the keyhole just standing around with you guys worrying over me, those responsibilities belongs to Snow, Beauty, my dad and two cousins" the fable said.

"Yeah you're right, let's go I'm sure Bugs and Daffy would catch up" Jessie said before her and the rest of the heroes James included left for the Briar Patch.

Meanwhile with Bugs and Daffy

"Laserbeak let's get out of here!" Facilier called out clearly fed up with the Looney Tunes gags and as soon as a portal of darkness opened behind him.

"Leaving so soon? Why you haven't even seen our grand finale" Bugs said with Daffy at his side both dressed as civil war soldiers before continuing.

"You'll love it doc, for it's a real blast" he continued as Daffy fired two canons that collided with both Facilier and Laserbeak sending them straight into the portal and closing up leaving the pieces of Laserbeak's weapons that were sliced off by John's lightsaber and were melted by Daffy.

"That takes care of that, now let's go catch up to the others I overheard them mentioning the Briar Patch, so let's go meet them there" Daffy said as him and Bugs rushed to catch up with the heroes. The two soon arrived at the Briar Patch just as Brer Fox and Brer Bear were tossed into it by the Jedi and John whom was in his normal outback attire meaning the d-link has worn off or John turned it off.

"Brer Rabbit I'm a get you for this! You too heroes!" Brer Fox yelled.

"That would be the day Brer Fox, that would be the day" Brer Rabbit said just as the keyhole revealed itself and was sealed by the keyblade wielder Brer Rabbit included. Once the keyhole was sealed Richard spoke.

"Eight keyholes down a lot more to go" he said,

"And since Brer Rabbit has a keyblade he has to join us" Frankie added before everyone turned their attention to Brer Rabbit.

"What do you say Brer Rabbit? You up for traveling with us?" Andy asked.

"Hmm well you guys did saved my world and helped me with Brer Fox and Brer Bear, so I'll returned to the favor so I'll travel with y'all besides I could use a break anyway" the rabbit said.

"Great let's get a move on then, unless you have anything you need to do" Hank said.

"I don't think so" Brer Rabbit said.

"Very well, let's get going then" Xander said before him and the rest of the heroes left the Briar Patch and headed for the Titan and The Ghost.

Titan

"Guys before we go to the next world, we're going to make a stop back at my place and I already notified Kanan and the others about this" John spoke while at the pilot seat.

"Alright, but what's your place like?" Buzz asked.

John smiles then said.

"Prepare to be amazed!" He said then took off to the Australian Outback.

Author's Note: Apologize for the delay I was kinda busy anyway stick around for the next filler chapter now if you excuse me I got two portals to repair before Sparrow plays his guitar again and don't get me started on Courtly so till next time Hasta La Vista.


	50. Relaxing in the Outback and Stryker

**Author's Note: There's nothing like summer in the Outback take John Flynn for example the guy loaded, heh enjoy the next filler chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill for I don't think I need to add it anymore.**

 **Villain's Hideout**

Vader, Xehanort, Joker, Robbie, Syndrome, Megatron, and Drakken were staring with wide eyes at Facilier and Laserbeak, who looked beat up. The both of them were also covered with marks from the pies Daffy and Bugs threw at them.

"I can't wait to hear how this happened!" Joker laughed.

Syndrome grins then asked.

"What's wrong, Facilier? Did you and Laserbeak trip on a mud puddle?" He asked.

"Facilier, what exactly happened out there? I doubt the heroes did this to you" Xehanort spoke.

"Let's just say that we've learned not to mess with Goofy and Donald Duck ever again" the witch doctor declared.

Xehanort sighed then said.

"Very well, this meeting is now adjourned. Joker, whenever you're ready, head to Roger Rabbit's Hollywood to help out Judge Doom" Xehanort instructed.

"Got it boss! The heroes are going to be surprised to see me" Joker said.

And with that Xehanort leaves the meeting room.

 **The Australian Outback**

"Welcome to the Outback" John said to the newcomers.

"So this is the Australian Outback, I gotta say it's very nice" Richard commented.

"Now my place ain't too far, so follow me, and if you have a camera, feel free to take pictures, for we aussies love seeing people's reactions" the aussie said before leading the heroes to his place, while the ghouls got out their Icoffin's and started to take numerous pictures with it. As the ghouls took their pictures the heroes soon reach John's place which was a huge mansion with a garden and a three door garage, and to be honest everyone was amazed.

"Whoa! You live here?" Sora exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect? A small house?" John asked before heading through the giant steel gates with the heroes following suit.

 **Interior of John's Mansion**

The interior of John's mansion was just as huge as the exterior for it had numerous doors that lead to different rooms picture frames of John with his family, friends, ancestors and a bunch people whom most of the group didn't know or haven't met yet also steps that lead to different floors.

"Wowza! This place is amazing!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Couldn't agree with you anymore Dax" Jak agreed.

"How could you afford all this? For it looked like it caused a lot of money" Buffy noticed as she looked at a picture of John with some individuals facing a tornado filled with sharks?.

"Compliments from Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark and Oliver Queen but mostly from doing numerous jobs including odd jobs" John replied.

"Fancy yourself a workaholic eh?" Sans quipped.

"You can say that, anyways Isaiah, would give you the grand tour, I would do it myself but, I got other matters to attend to in the meantime enjoy your stay at Casa de John" John said before heading off to do his own business. Once John was gone a man dressed in a tux appeared before the heroes.

"You must be the ones Master John mentioned" the man said.

"We are, and you must be Isaiah, John's butler I presume" James spoke.

"You presume correctly young sir" the man now known as Isaiah responded.

"So will you be giving us the grand tour?" Cole asked.

"A course, follow me please" Isaiah said before leading the heroes on the tour around the house. As they walked Isaiah began to give a rundown of the place and told them about the rooms.

"John does art as well?" Namine spoke.

"Yes young lady, one of the jobs he did was working as a art designer and repairman at Joey Drew Studios" Isaiah answered.

"The old Studio where they made all those cartoons about a dancing demon named Bendy and other characters?" Matthew asked.

"Precisely!" Isaiah replied.

"What do you know about Joey Drew Studios Matthew? Have you been there or something?" Richard asked.

"Been there? Shit I practically work there as security alongside John before quitting and going back to being a sheriff" the guy answered.

"Why did you quit?" Xander asked.

"Let's just say things got a little too wacky for my liking there" the sheriff said.

 **John's Pov**

While his friends were having the grand tour, John was in the mansion's studio working on something.

"I don't know why this couldn't wait till another time Henry, for I already got my hands full with other things" John said while repairing a chainsaw and in the middle of a face to face chat on a computer.

 _ **"I didn't want to bother you either, John but, I figured I speak to you"**_ the voice of Henry Ross said.

"What about?" The Aussie asked.

 ** _"Did you happen to get a mysterious letter_** from Joey recently?" Henry countered.

"I've been receiving a lot of letters, Mr. Ross, nine from Stryker, four from Fin Shepard, five from Hogwarts, and Grimmauld Place, two from my parents, six from the mystery kids and the center, ten from Bruce Wayne, the list just goes on and on" John spoke.

" ** _But none from Joey or the studio?_** " The animator pressed.

"Come to think of it I might have received one from Joey, something about he had something to show me, and come back to the studio" the man said.

" ** _Mines said the same thing, it's like there's something important back there, he wants us to see"_** Henry said.

"Well you know I can't investigate it since I already got my hands full with other things, so it's looks like you have to do it, just keep me updated" John said as he worked on a letter to Hogwarts.

 _ **"I'll be sure to do that, contact you later as soon as I get into the old studio , for I believe you got another call coming so see you" the animator said before leaving and anothe**_ r person comes up on the screen.

"What could I do for you Stryker?" The Aussie asked while a moving to another letter.

 ** _"Hey John, can I come by today?there's something I want to talk to you about"_** Stryker said.

"Is it important?" The guardian asked.

 ** _"Kinda"_** the cop replied.

"Alright what time do you want to meet? Or would you prefer to come right away?" John pressed.

 ** _"Now seems okay"_** Stryker responded.

"Okay I'll come get you later, once I'm done here" the Australian said.

 ** _"I'll be here"_** Stryker said before signing off.

 **Hank's Pov**

 ***Beep Beep Beep***

Hank looked at his communicator and saw that he was receiving a call from none other than Winston so he headed somewhere private and spoke.

"What is it this time Big Guy?" The Overwatch agent asked as he opened the same holographic screen when he was at Brer Rabbit's Briar Patch.

 ** _"Got some stuff for you Hank I'm having Tracer sending them to you right now but it might take her a while considering you're all the way in Australia, I also wanted to inform you that Junkrat, and Roadhog are in the area most likely causing trouble"_** the anthropomorphic gorilla answered.

"A course they are, do you have their location?" Hank asked.

 ** _"Somewhere in the south part of the Outback"_** Winston answered.

"I'll check it out as soon as I can, anything thing else I should know about? Or is that it?" The young avenger lightly pressed.

 ** _"Jesse is in your area and he's going to be helping you out with Junkrat and Roadhog"_** the ape said.

"That's not surprising considering that the two have an unusually high bounty on their heads Mcree won't quit until they're caught and behind bars, anything else I need to know about?" Hank questioned.

 ** _"No I think that's everything for now"_** the overwatch member said.

"Alright I'll keep an eye out for Tracer and Mcree, and as always Winston I'll keep you posted if I find any Talon activity or meet anymore Overwatch members" the overwatch agent said ending his call.

"Even in other worlds, I have my Overwatch responsibilities to deal with" the soldier muttered before heading off to catch up with the others.

 **John' Pov**

"Now that I got everything done, it's time for me to pay Kurtis a visit, and see what he wanted" John said getting up and apperated to Stryker's location. Once he was at the location he started to look around for the cop.

"Alright Stryker I'm here, you ready to go? Also where are you" The Aussie called out.

"Right here" the familiar voice of Kurtis Stryker called back from the darkness of the place which John could only guess is the cop's house.

"Why are you in the dark?" John asked through the darkness while activating a lumos spell.

"I don't know ever since I broke free from Shinnok's control I've been going through some changes, hiding in darkness and shadows is just the beginning" Stryker answered.

"Have you even bothered to talk to Raiden or Kenshi Or Liu Kang or Nightwolf about this? And what do mean changes?" The Aussie pressed.

"Liu Kang and Nightwolf is still under Shinnok's control, so I couldn't trust them anymore unless they find some way to break free from his control same goes for Kitana as well, as for Raiden and Kenshi they were my first choice after I broke free from Shinnok's control, and unfortunately they were being cryptic so I couldn't decipher what they were saying" the cop explained.

"Do you remember what they said? Also yous still haven't told me about these changes you mentioned or explained how you broke free of Shinnok's control" the guardian said in his Australian accent.

"Yes I remember, but that and the other stuff is something I could explain once we're back at your place, so could we hurry and go? I already feel another change coming" the man said.

"Sure but can you come into light so I could get clear look at yous or are you're going to continue to lurk in the dark like Freddy, the Beast, and a modern day Jack the Ripper?" The keyblade wielder joked.

"Don't even joke about that!" Stryker said.

"A little too late for that mate, but seriously can you step in the light? I feel like I'm talking to air here John said.

"Okay Okay" the cop said as he stepped in the light of John's lumos spell. Once Stryker was in the light of John's lumos, the godson of James Bond was able to get a good look at the cop he looked pretty normal right now despite hiding in the shadows and darkness of his house.

"Yous look normal right now, so I don't see any other changes, but I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you just in case if you do start experiencing other changes anyway take my hand and let's get back to my place and continue our conversation there" John said while holding out his hand to Kurtis.

"Good to know"the cop said while taking the Aussie's hand.

"Now this might feel weird to you, so hold on to your stomach" the guardian warned before canceling the lumos spell and disapparating back to his mansion in Australia where the others were. Once the two were back at John' s mansion Stryker spoke.

"You were right that did felt weird" he said.

"I warned you" the wizard replied just as Ventus, Sora and Xander came by.

"Where have you been?" Ventus asked.

"I told you and the others that I had other matters to attend to Ven plus I had to pick up Stryker here, for he wanted to speak with me about something important. What about you guys? Enjoying the place so far?" John said.

"Definitely! For We've never seen anything like it, but I still prefer Destiny Islands, don't get me the wrong the house is amazing and everything, but the islands would always be my home" Sora said.

"Glad you like it for we'll be leaving shortly for the next world after Stryker and I finish our conversation" the Aussie said just as Xand turned to Stryker.

"So you're the badass cop Kurtis Stryker that we heard so much about" He said.

"I don't know about badass but yes I can confirm that I am indeed Kurtis Stryker and a cop, and you guys must be Xander Harris, Sora and Ventus" the cop deduced.

"How do you know us?" Ventus asked.

"A certain Thunder god from my world mentioned you once" Kurtis replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Stryker, I hope you'll also be assisting throughout our travels across the worlds as well" Sora responded.

"He just might for I'm going to be keeping a close eye on him in case he experiences some more changes" the aussie spoke.

"What kind of changes?" Xander asked.

"I don't know what kind, that's what I'm trying to find out, in the meantime, why don't guys go gather the others cause once Stryker and I are done talking we're going to set course for our next world and Stryker would be joining us" John answered while the three nodded and went to find the others.

"So what would you like to know first?" Stryker asked once the three was gone.

"Start with how were you able to break free of Shinnok's control, for it's really rare for something like that to happen" the aussie said as he conjured up two chairs for himself and the cop to sit down in and place a silencing charm around them.

Kurtis nodded his thanks then took the seat across from the wizard who was sitting on the opposite side and waited for Stryker to speak.

"Alright now I don't exactly know how I was able to break free from his control, it just sorta happened almost like something inside me knew I was being a pawn in Shinnok's games and just promptly freed me" Stryker began.

"Something inside you?" John asked skeptically.

"Right, now I don't know if it was my willpower, the elder gods doing, another god's doing something else, or whatever it was inside me doing" the cop admitted.

"Interesting, did Shinnok or the others under his control noticed the sudden change in you?" The guardian quizzed.

"No they didn't, not even Kitana or that bitch of a siren Sindel" Kurtis growled.

"Whoa there tough guy, no need to get all Beast here" the wizard said.

"Sorry it's just Sindel has always been a major pain to deal with during the tournaments, and just mentioning her name is enough to get me angry" Stryker said.

"Then try not to mention or say her name and if someone tries to use her name against you ignore or tune them out John said calmly.

"What do you mean use her name against me?" The man asked.

"Since you're going to be traveling with my friends and the others, as he there would be times when someone would use your own words or weaknesses against you and you can't let something like that happen, but that's a story for another time let's continue" John said.

The cop nodded and the two continued their chat.

"So what did you do after you were free of the guy's control? Did you stay and continued to act like his minion? Or did you leave Netherrealm for good and stayed in Earthrealm and went about your daily routine?" The Aussie pressed.

"I returned to Earthrealm and that's when I met Sonya's and Cage's daughter Cassie along with Jax's daughter Jacqui " Stryker said.

"I met them, what happened then?" The guardian asked.

"Well things just went on like normal, we got to know each other and so on, at least until the two had business to attend to, they even asked if I would like to assist them but I politely declined for I was still getting use to being free from Shinnok's control, course I didn't mentioned that for I had a feeling that they already knew that for chances are Raiden might've told them after I left, along with Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Kenshi and the others working with them" The cop explained.

"And what did you did after all that?" John continued.

"I took a few trips to London, Germany Scotland, and Los Angeles" Kurtis replied.

"And what did yous do while you were in those places?" The Spy said glancing at his watch.

"Mostly excursions and tourists stuff, I also met your siblings, godfather, and cousin Melbourne O'Reilly" Stryker responded with a shrug.

"I trust they been well?" The wielder questioned.

"They have, Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn Rider miss you though, Bond is looking forward to seeing you sometime, and Melbourne is always open to you assisting him with artifact searches if you're ever available" the cop answered.

"I'll be sure to visit Blondie and Flynn when I get the chance, as for Melbourne and my Godfather I'm flattered they spoke very highly of me, anyway Stryker we're going to have to move on to the rest of the questions another time for the others would be arriving momentarily, and we have to move to our next world, so you up for meeting the rest of the crew and traveling with us?" The Aussie asked.

"You said it yourself you're going to have to keep a close eye on me in case I experienced anymore changes so you know what my answer is" Kurtis said.

"Welcome to the crew Stryker" the spy said just as he dropped the silencing charm and the door opened revealing the rest of the heroes and keybarers Hank included who was currently covered in a few scratches which John could guess came from whatever overwatch activity he had to do.

"Happy to be apart of it" the cop said.

"You guys ready to move to the next world now? Or do you need sometime to gather your belongings?" John asked the others gathered together.

"We got everything, so we're ready to go to the next world" Cole spoke.

"Fan-tastic, then let's head for the Titan and head for our next world, also Stryker here is going to be traveling with us so make him feel welcome" The Aussie said gesturing to Kurtis before heading off to the location of the Titan.

"Got it" Shepherd said before him and the rest of the heroes and keybarers followed after John with Stryker in pursuit.

 **Time skip the Titan**

"Welcome aboard the Titan Kurtis smaller on the outside but bigger on the inside it's going to be our form of transportation between worlds will this and the Ghost which is currently being piloted by Hera and Kanan" Shepherd said.

"Thank you Shepherd" The cop said as he took a seat between John and Clawd.

"Fox take us to the next World" Hank commanded.

"Roger" Fox said and piloted the Titan to the next world.

 **Dr. Strange's Sanctum**

"What do you think the changes Stryker is going to be undergoing as he travels with the others Strange?" Ben 10,000 asked.

"We won't know till much later or when his changes becomes more severe because right now there happening at a slow rate" the sorcerer supreme answered before opening a corridor of light and turned to Cole Phelps.

"Phelps go to Roger Rabbit's Hollywood and help the heroes out. They should have Roger Rabbit with them so they shouldn't be hard to find" he told the L. A. Detective.

"Got it. I just hope I can get there in time before Judge Doom gives Roger the DIP treatment" Phelps said before walking through the corridor of light.

 **Author's Note: And that's the filler chapter I uh hope you enjoyed this unusually long filler chapter for I worked hard on it, also what do you think is wrong with Stryker? What changes is he going to undergo? And just what do you think it was that freed him from Shinnok's control? I'll give you a few hints it sure wasn't his willpower or the workings of the elder gods leave your thoughts in the reviews. Ps did you spot the references? Pps next world is Roger Rabbit's Hollywood.**


End file.
